The Moon & Star
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: UNDER HAITUS He was like the moon: helpful, gentle; a guiding light for her to follow. To him, she was a beautiful star; someone precious, loving and heaven-sent. Inu/Kag
1. A New Moon Cycle

**A/N: Since Study Date is coming to a close, I thought I would write a new story! It just popped into my head a few days ago and I thought I would give it a shot! Read and review and see if it's worth continuing! This chapter is short but then, again the first chapter of all my long stories are always short. So read on and tell me what you think!!! **

**

* * *

The Moon & Star**

**His eyes were the shade of a deep sunset; his long, flowing, silky hair was a pale, stunning, sterling silver. She never knew how much she needed him; all this time he was here; alongside her, watching over and protecting her from danger. Just his presence alone is enough to make her feel safe and his voice was reassuring, rough and trustworthy all at once. He wasn't just her bodyguard; he was her guiding light, her lover....and her moon.**

**It was a mere chance that Inuyasha came into her life. At the beginning, he was her protector, her guardian against the troubles of the world; like an older brother of sorts. But as time passed and she became a young adult; feelings of love were becoming apparent for the two.  
**

**Chapter 1: A New Moon Cycle**

"Hmm..." 35 year old Akio Higurashi tapped his pen on his oak desk where tons of papers lay; most of which were profiles on bodyguards. He had read about the increase in rape and murder crimes of women in recent years and that compelled him to find a suitable guardian for his 5 year old daughter, Kagome. He, under no circumstances would send his only daughter without some protection out in the world. Akio was only doing this to protect and keep his precious child away from the cruel world and wouldn't end up in the numbers of rape/murder victims.

The businessman had plenty to sort out; with as much as 50 applicants up for review. He let out an exhausted breath and sat back in his black leather chair with much to contemplate. All the potential protectors seemed qualified but that mattered little. When he would be interviewing, he would have his daughter with him. She would ultimately choose her bodyguard, due to her choosy nature. Kagome might only be 5 years old; but she knew what she wanted when she saw it. His daughter was intelligent; he knew and he could see her able to live happily and feel safe and secure.

Most of the profiles he reviewed were demon bodyguards. They were tough, durable and some were immortal. He had one where one was a half demon and he studied this one carefully. He picked up the profile on top of the papers and looked it over. He wondered if a half demon could get the job done as well as a full blooded one. His deep mahogany eyes then scanned his office; deciding to rest his rapidly stressing brain. Everything from the bookcase to his desk was made of oak. Two tall windows facing the front of his house were open; bringing in sunlight across the room. His life that he made got him here and he was proud of his accomplishments.

Then came three knocks from his solid oak doors; Akio then straightened himself and sat up straight. "Come in." He announced.

The right door opened and in came a small, fragile woman known as Kaede. He liked this woman; because she took care of Kagome when he couldn't. She had one working eye; her right one covered by a black patch. Her long gray hair was tied in a ponytail that reached her butt. She wore a white long sleeved blouse with a long deep blue skirt. Kaede was wise in her old age and had such power as a disciplinarian; though she never had to correct Kagome that much.

"Kaede, what brings you here?" He asked.

She stopped a few feet from his desk. "Sir, it's about time to look for a protector for young Kagome."

He looked down at his wristwatch: **10:52**, it read. The interrogation was to begin at 11:00 and would last pretty much the afternoon.

"Oh lord, how time has passed." He smoothed his rich, obsidian hair back and stood up. "Alright, Kaede send them in one at a time but bring Kagome in beforehand. She will have the final say in this."

"Yes Akio-san, right away." And she left the office; closing the door behind her.

Akio smiled at how Kaede was always so formal; even though she was his elder. She was such a big help around his home and he appreciated and respected her services. Ever since Kagome was born, he had hired the nurse to look after her when he wasn't around.

He sat back down and straightened out his work space; ready to conduct a long and hopeful search for the perfect guardian. The man was optimistic that his daughter would choose the right one. _**'This is going to be a long day.'**_

* * *

His little angel came running in minutes later. Akio smiled at how happy and naturally spry she was. Her shoulder length, bouncy black hair she inherited from him was flapping and flowing freely. She had her mother's deep, rich cocoa eyes and her gorgeous smile. Kagome always looked for the good in people and with her around, everyone was in better spirits.

"Daddy!!" She squealed as she ran to him and was picked up to sit on his lap.

"Hey baby girl. Are you ready for today?"

The little 5 year old nodded enthusiastically and turned around to face the oak doors; where her potential bodyguard waited.

"Alright Kaede, bring in the first applicant." He stated; sounding professional. The old nurse bowed quickly and went outside to fetch the first.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

The next few hours seemed grueling and never-ending. Kagome never showed any interest in any so far; and had her head resting on her arms; seeming bored with every minute that passed. Akio was gradually getting tired and a headache was eating away at him. He rubbed his temples after every applicant. He didn't think it would be this difficult. Even as a businessman with a growing seafood company and many financial wins under his belt, Akio had never guessed something as hiring a protector for his daughter; was back-breaking. Mentioning and thinking was easier than actually looking.

About 35 demon guards had come and gone and both Higurashi parent and child were still hanging in there.

"Daddy, I'm tired." His little girl complained; trying to stifle a big yawn without success.

Akio rubbed her back and kissed the back of her head. She went from excited and enthusiastic to exhausted and bored in under three hours into the interviews. "I know little one but we don't have too many left. Do you think you can stay awake until then?"

Kagome rubbed her sleep-filled eyes and moaned. "I'll try daddy."

He was content with her answer and waited for the next. While he waited, he gazed at a framed picture on the right side of his massive desk. It was when his wife, Masako was still alive. He, she and their then 2 year old daughter were at a picnic. Masako was smiling beautifully while she had Kagome on her lap with peanut butter all over her face. She was also smiling like her mother. He was kneeling behind his wife, hands on her shoulders as he grinned happily. Kaede took the picture and he looked at it everyday. It was lonely without his wonderful wife but he promised her that he would be successful for her. And he was and always would keep that single most important promise.

Kagome twisted around to see what made her father so silent. She looked to where he was and saw that special picture. She was too young to remember the picnic but she did remember her mother. It still made her sad.

"Sir, the next one is ready for you." Kaede said; snapping both out of their own thoughts.

"Thank you, Kaede. How many left do we have?" He pressed his fingers against the pressure gathering at his forehead.

"Around 15 left, sir." She then noticed how her boss was seemingly fighting a massive headache. "Would you like some pain relievers for your pain, sir?"

"Yes, bring three aspirin and a glass of water after this interviewee, please." He pleaded.

"Can I have some apple juice please, Granny Kaede?" Kagome asked.

The nurse smiled at the little girl's name for her and her pleading eyes. "Yes child, I will bring your apple juice and pain killers for the master."

One less headache and two hours later, Akio was starting to feel better that it was almost over but quite concerned because Kagome hasn't took to anyone yet. She slurped her second cup of apple juice; looking too cute and precious. He wanted to see that she remained safe for as long as he lived. If anything happened to her; like with his deceased wife, he would never forgive himself.

The folders of profiles were stacked up on his left and he realized that there was only one more left in front of him.

"Bring in the final person, Kaede." Akio brushed his bangs back and looked happy as to finally complete this daunting task.

Kagome once again rested her head on her bare arms; waiting. The last 49 demon guards didn't impress her. They were either too tough looking, gruff or too scary for her. Besides she wanted one that she could talk to, play with her and not looking mean and/or scary.

The nurse opened the oak door and let through the last applicant and she stepped out; leaving Akio-san to the interviewee.

The little girl's eyes bugged out as she saw the man come in; his face tough yet gentle at the same time. This one immediately caught her attention. She gasped at how unique looking he was.

Akio noticed Kagome's sudden change in body posture. She was looking right at the silver haired demon. _**'Maybe this could be the one we've been searching for.'**_

Little did each of them know that this was the start of a cycle; a lovely moon cycle that would repeat over and over for years to come.


	2. Quarter Moon

**A/N: Hey, it me again!!! Now that my story, "Study Date" is sadly coming to a close this weekend, I will have time to work on this new one. I have high hopes for "The Moon & Star" and I hope you will like it the further it goes!!! So enjoy it and please R & R!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any and all characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Akio Higurashi though.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Quarter Moon **

Inuyasha Tukashi silently walked in; not expecting anything to change. This bodyguard business sounded a little out of the way for him but when he saw how much this Higurashi fellow was willing to pay a month; he couldn't say no. All he read was that he wanted a protector for his daughter. He figured it was a snobby, spoiled rich brat who was a bitch who cared about nothing but sex and money. This was why he was torn between going and not going. Little did he know he was going to be guarding something much smaller and precious.

All his life he's had it rough. Being raised by his mother and not knowing his father; in a world where half demons were frowned upon but as he grew older and learned to fight and defend himself; he somehow earned respect and a place in the world. He would not be a worthless mutt in the eyes of the people who thought hanyous were weak and useless. Now in this day and age, where thoughts and values were different, Inuyasha didn't have to worry so much and now he could have a well paying job, not knowing who he had to guard and protect.

Akio stared at the well built half demon. He looked strong enough; he was lean but had definite muscle tone in his arms and torso; his red short sleeved shirt skin tight. So the red shirt and black baggy jeans made him appear as strong, powerful and proud. Well looks can be deceiving but he wasn't going to judge until he had answered the questions and if Kagome approved of him.

The businessman opened the folder and started the interrogation. He cleared his throat and began. "You are Inuyasha Tukashi?"

"Yes sir." He may be a smartass and defiant most of the time but he felt that he must show this particular businessman respect. He felt a sense of power surrounding him.

"And you are a hanyou? Half human, half Inu?"

"Yes sir." He was now standing tall; his legs shoulder width apart and arms crossed behind his back.

"It says here you have 35 years experience as a fighter? Excuse me for asking but what is your age, son? You look no more than 20 years old."

"Well sir, since I'm a hanyou we age half the rate as full demons. In demon years, I'm 150 years old but in human years I am 18. It's a slow process so I'll look the same for many years."

Akio nodded; understanding completely. He was about to ask the next question but his daughter jumped off his lap and ran right to Inuyasha; her blue summer dress fluttering behind her. She stopped at his feet and looked up at him from her short height. He looked right down; his lustrous golden eyes looking into her child-like, sweet and happy brown eyes.

"Wow..." She breathed. "You're so tall." She was amazed at how tall he was-her neck was straining from staring up too long.

Inuyasha smiled and slowly bent down to her level; his arms on his bent knees and looked at her eyes to eye. "I'm not tall, you're just small."

"I am not!!" The girl protested. She folded her arms and gave off her adorable pouty face.

"She can be defiant when she wants to be- something you'll have to accept if you're hired."

"Yes sir" He had to admit this little girl looked cute when she pouted. He always had little tolerance for small children but felt that he could put it aside for this small one.

Her curious eyes wandered up to his head, where his puppy ears sat and twitched. Kagome lost her pout and squealed. "Those are so cute! Like puppy ears, I love puppy ears!" She then reached up and felt how nice they were. "Wow, they're so soft."

Inuyasha was taken back as her small hands touched what marked him as different. It usually caused him great irritation and upset; due to constant touching and staring but in some unexplainable way, this simple innocent little girl was gentle and it was somewhat alleviating and tranquil. For once, he didn't pull back or away and let her do as she pleased.

Akio never missed a moment of this. His daughter's state of bliss made a smile of contentment appear on his face. He has never seen her so at ease with another person; aside from Kaede and himself. Kagome has never warmed up to strangers so fast. She must've seen something in this hanyou to make her so comfortable and her eyes were full of curiosity.

Kagome let go of his ears and gave a warm smile. She didn't know how or why but she felt safe around this tall man. Her inquisitive cocoa eyes then followed the yellow path of sunlight from the light blue rug to the tall windows and saw clear blue skies. "Hey daddy, can we go out to the garden?!"

The father's smile never faltered as he stood up and held Inuyasha's profile. "Well why not? It's such a beautiful day outside. Why don't we finish our interview outside? Besides, I would like to see more interaction with my daughter to see how well you can handle her."

Inuyasha stood up. "Yes Higurashi-san." He saw how serious and cautious the man's mahogany eyes were and inwardly prayed he would not mess this up.

"Come on, let's go! I want you to see my favorite flowers!" She dashed out as quickly as a flash. Kaede opened one of the doors and grinned warmly as she saw the young miss. "Come on, come on!!!" She urged; signaling her hand to follow her, looking at Inuyasha and waited until he and her father walked out of the office and she ran in the direction of her favorite place outside of the house: the garden.

* * *

Both men followed the zealous 5 year old to the glass door where the garden lay beyond. When the hanyou stepped out into the June sun, his nose was overwhelmed with calming aromas from many flowers. Still following the girl, he took the time to gaze at the many plants. It was full of many vibrant colors of roses, lilies, cherry blossom trees, irises and many more. No wonder the youth loved it here; it could put an uneasy mind at peace and soothe the soul.

Kagome skipped merrily to the end where there was a clearing, where a blue flower patch was the only flowers within a few yards. It was beside an old oak tree; beside it was a stone bench shaded from the sunlight. The garden itself was enclosed by a 9 foot bush wall; where blue roses grew along it.

The girl stopped by her special flower patch; picked one and walked to where Inuyasha stood a few feet away. He was curious and once again bent down to her eye level.

"This is my favorite flower. It's called an Iris. Blue is my favorite color. What's yours?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her cute face. "Red is my favorite color."

"Really?! Like an apple or a red rose?" Her eyes continued to sparkle. How can a girl have so much life and smile like a princess? To say the least he has never met a child with so much spirit before.

"Yes, like an apple or red rose. May I?" He gestured at the flower in her hand. She gladly gave it to him. He smelt the soothing aroma and sighed in bliss.

"That color iris is the only iris that has a fragrance. Daddy told me so." She looked behind to her to see her father sitting in the shade on the bench. He nodded to let her know she was right.

"It does smell good and it's pretty too." He looked down at the flower then back at her. Very gently he smoothed her hair back from her left ear. Kagome didn't move and looked on in wonderment. He placed the stem of the flower behind her left ear and placed her obsidian locks back over her shoulder. The blue flower made her locks even darker. She felt the flower and looked back at him.

"Now you're even prettier." He had hoped to haven't already stepped over the line; especially with her father watching but Akio didn't seem angry from his standpoint.

The girl squealed at the compliment and looked back at her father. "Daddy, did you see that?! I'm even prettier now!" She ran over to him and sat next to him; smiling as bright as ever.

"I did, baby girl. You're beautiful, like a princess." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She giggled and crawled into his lap.

Akio grinned once more before returning his focus on the task at hand. He cleared his throat. He opened the folder from where he left off and started again. "So, you have experience in martial arts: karate, judo...sword-fighting?" He looked up at him as he said the last one.

"Sword–fighting has always been an interest of mine, sir. It's one way of self-defense for me. And with karate and judo it has helped my agility and senses."

He grunted in acknowledgment. "Interesting...so have you had any experience with handling guns or knives of any sort?"

"No, sir. I do carry a small pocketknife but not a handgun or any gun for that matter, sir." That question made him sweat because he had no idea if he would be hired now. His hand clenched behind him.

"Okay now, for a serious question. If your senses are as good as you say, would you be able to jump, fight-do anything you had to protect my daughter from any harm at all?"

Inuyasha's eyes then focused on the girl in question. In a short amount of time, this simple, spry and energetic girl had captured his focus. She was like a precious little flower in a big field; and she could seriously get hurt if anything bad happened to her. He couldn't let that happen to little Kagome. "Yes sir, definitely." He answered without a doubt.

Akio sensed something in that tone. He sounded so serious and determined. He nodded; satisfied with his answer.

Kagome then suddenly bolted from her sitting place and ran back to the half demon. "Um...." she started; looking down shyly at her sandaled feet. "Um, could you fly me like an airplane?"

Akio was stunned at what she asked. The only person who did that was himself and she asked only for him. His eyes met the hanyou and his amber eyes held confusion. "It's a special thing she likes to ask for. Here, I'll show you." He stood up and flexed his hands. "Ready baby girl?"

Kagome then zoomed to him and without so much of an effort; he grabbed her by her tiny waist and held her up above him; with her arms stretched out like an airplane. She squealed in delight. She laughed and kept saying it was so much fun; while being turned and going down and ending back up in the sky. The father laughed along with her. Akio would do anything to see his little girl smile; the one that resembled her mothers'.

"Okay! Okay, let me down!" She laughed and she was slowly set down on the grass again.

"That's how she likes it. It surprised me that she asked you that. Mostly it's only me who does it but for some reason she wants you to do it, too." Akio's face was a little flushed from the previous activity and sat back down to regain some air and watch what Inuyasha could do.

Just like before, she ran straight towards the half demon. He sighed in preparation and caught her just in time by the waist and lifted her into the air above him. He was surprised at how light she was. He heard her squeal again and he couldn't help but sport a wild smile. Apparently she had a certain affect on people; she could make them smile; despite their mood. He walked around the garden and dipped her down now and then. And deciding to try something new, he threw her in the air; which in turn made her squeal louder in laughter and caught her easily. It continued like this for a while until she asked to be put down again.

"That was so much fun!!! Can I have a piggyback ride, now?" She was panting due to lack of breath but she wanted more.

"Hop on!" He crouched in front of her and she hopped on. He held her legs as she held onto his broad shoulders.

"Giddy-up horsey!!" She joked; laughing as he made an imitation of a horse and ran slowly around the garden.

As Akio saw more interaction between them, he started to realize that he found a perfect match. Kagome reacted very well to him the minute she saw him and she continued to have fun around the hanyou. And Inuyasha seemed to have a soft spot for her too. _**'She seems so happy and carefree. Maybe he is the perfect protection for her.'**_ He sat at a distance; surveying the growing interaction. Akio could see nothing but pure kindness and 100% capability from Inuyasha and that looked promising for his little girl.

He looked into the sky and saw the moon at a quarter barely visible. Maybe this would turn out to be a very good decision that both he and Kagome could live with. Just staring at the quarter moon gave him ease of mind and knew deep down that it would be the right decision. He was stirred from his thoughts as both Inuyasha and little Kagome came back into the clearing. Both were flushed and panting but looked as if they were having a fantastic time.

Kagome jumped off and without saying a single word, she was picked up and she could see her father standing up and walking towards them. "Daddy, did you see us?! We went all around the garden!"

"Yes sweetheart, I did." He saw how his daughter was hugging her future bodyguard by his neck. Inuyasha looked alright by it. He had one arm supporting her small bottom while the other supported her lower back; like a brother supporting his younger sister. No doubt that's what they saw each other as; easily apparent with their recent activities.

"I can see that with all that has happened, I have no further doubt that you have the capability and skills necessary to protect my little girl. Of course, we would teach you more skills; as how to handle a knife and a sidearm so no worries on those subjects. So what you do think, Kagome?" He turned to his daughter. "What do you say?"

"Can he stay daddy, please?!" She begged. "Will you stay?! Please?!?!" She now had her pleading eyes on Inuyasha.

With having been around and seeing how Kagome is, he had made the right choice in coming here. She had the cute baby face and those innocent but beautiful eyes. "How can I say no to that face?"

"Yay!!!!!" Her grip on his neck got tighter and she rested her head on his cheek.

Both men chuckled at the girl's reaction. "It would be an honor, Higurashi-san."

"Call me Akio, Agent I. Higurashi sounds like I'm an old man." He laughed.

"Yay, Inyu-...Inyu-...Inya gets to stay with us!!"

'_**Agent I, Inya...that sounds like I've been accepted.'**_ "Yes Akio-san." He then turned to his new treasure to keep safe. "Ready, Little Iris?" To him, Little Iris suited her perfectly. She nodded frantically; so happy to have him stay.

"Okay, Agent I, after dinner we'll set up the contract and go over things that will be required of you. Since you already know martial arts and how to handle a sword; all you need to learn is how to properly handle a sidearm and knife for defense." Akio sounded so professional but his face gave away his happiness. "Let's go in, shall we?"

So the seafood businessman, his daughter and the new bodyguard all walked in and got ready to start a new adventure.


	3. A Special Star

**A/N: Hey it's me again! Sorry I took so long to update; I sort of had a writer's block and I caught up on some stories and stuff. This chapter is longer than the first two to make it up to you!!! I am not giving up on this story to let you know I now will update faster and sooner. I think this chapter came out okay and you will find out the main reason why Akio hired Inuyasha in the first place. I hope you like it!! Enjoy and please R & R!!!! **

**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Special Star**

Walking down the ornate hallway of the 2nd floor around 8 am, Inuyasha took medium strides to go see his "Little Iris". Kagome's room was the second to last door on the left; the vibrant azure paint of her door making it clearly obvious.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

_**It's not as bad as I would've first thought. It has already been a month and I feel that I have been welcomed in as a member of the family. I never would have suspected how...amazing this is turning out so far. And Kagome seems happy and comfortable around me from what I can sense. **_

_**The Higurashi house may not be a mansion but it feels like home. A three story house with a magnificent garden you could get lost in and so much more than what I'm used to. Akio-san sure knows how to treat people right. If he was some bastard that only cared for money and power; a lying and filthy scumbag that could care less about anything else except himself; I never would have stayed this long. But he's not like that from what I've seen so far. Aside from him, Kaede, an old hag that can have a wicked temper that can even scare the hell out of a demon; I have come to respect her too; even though she's old and wrinkly. First time I called her that she had this evil glare that scared me half to death. Now I try not to get too harsh with the insults but I still like to tease her; it's funny as hell!**_

_**I walked down to Kagome's room and her door's already open. Usually Kaede wakes her up and gets her ready in the mornings and puts her to bed at night; the rest of the day she's with me mostly. That girl has some force over me I don't know; she just has that attitude and that...smile. I love that smile! I peek in and see the old nurse behind her; at her vanity facing the huge ass mirror. I quietly make myself comfortable against the doorframe and just watch and listen.**_

"_My, your hair has grown so long, Young Kagome." Kaede stood behind the girl; who was sitting on a comfy stool; both facing the mirror._

"_You think so, Granny Kaede?!" Kagome had on a cute pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank top with white and pink butterflies decorating it. Her black, shiny hair was being brushed by the old nurse behind her._

"_I know so!" Kaede always had this joyous grin in Kagome's presence. She set the brush down and gathered the thick but satiny black hair together and pulled it into a ponytail behind her head. "It's so long already; it passes your shoulders when loose." She picked the brush back up and combed the thick ponytail._

"_Really, will my hair grow long; like that princess in the story-with the tower and everything?" _

_**At the same moment Kaede and I both chuckled. Luckily, I was quiet so I could sneak up on her later. **_

"_If ye want it to, Young Kagome; I think you would look beautiful with long hair. All done." She placed a single butterfly accessory to her hair so it could match after brushing it again._

_Kagome jumped up and squealed happily. She was just happy for no reason; her hair swinging back and forth and her smile never faltering._

"_Calm down, young one." Kaede chastised nicely. "Ye don't want to get dizzy and fall down, do ye?" She walked up to her and stopped her spinning. Kagome stopped and panted lightly. _

"_No Granny Kaede."_

_**Since Kaede was facing me, she immediately looked up to see me. She raised an eyebrow in question and I made the shush notion and nodded my head to the unaware Little Iris. The old hag seemed to catch on and nodded; a grin apparent. So I silently snuck in, hoping that Kagome wouldn't figure it out. Kaede backed away to the side as I came up right behind my Little Iris. I saw her head going back and forth; probably confused as the silence and Kaede's backing away. **_

_**Without a further thought, I swooped down and picked her up; which caused her shout in surprise. I settled her on my shoulders and looked up at her face. She was laughing.**_

"_**Inya, don't scare me like that!"**_

"_**But it's so much fun sneaking up on you."**_

"_**No it's not! I thought you were a monster!" That adorable pout appeared again. **_

"_**You should know ugly and scary monsters don't come out in the daytime."**_

"_**Oh...okay!" That special smile of her returned and held onto my hands which had hers to help support her. **_

"_**Alright, let's go eat! The sooner we eat, the faster we go out to the garden!" I knew saying garden would immediately get her going.**_

"_**Okay, let's go let's go!!" **_

_**Kaede chuckled lightly and proceeded to leave the room with us following after.**_

_**As we all waked down the staircase, my thoughts couldn't help but wander again. I was never so at ease with children nor had the patience to deal with them. I wasn't too fond of old people and rich businessmen either. Growing up I had a lot of difficulty expressing myself but people would judge too quickly. So I had to toughen up and not care about what they thought of me; thus creating my sometimes nasty, angry and callous attitude. **_

_**We entered the dining room a few minutes later. It wasn't so formal but it created a warm atmosphere. My mother and I used to eat in a small room with nothing but a simple table, chairs, and lights to brighten it. My home in which I grew up in was nothing fancy or elaborate but being in this...completely different setting with a family makes it...calmer, more homey.**_

_**We sat down at a long, pine table with thick matching chairs with pillow seating. Akio-san always sits at the head, Kagome always sits beside him on the right and I sit right next to her. The old woman takes the seat across from me. Breakfast is already set and after a single prayer, we all dig in.**_

_**After about an hour, after everything being said on what's being done for the day, we all separate. Kagome would always drag me wherever she wants; Kaede would do some chores or something like that and the boss always had crucial business to deal with in his office and wouldn't come out until God knows when; most likely when it was around dinner time.**_

_**Since it was getting rather cloudy, we wouldn't be out for very long but Kagome wanted to sit out for as long as possible. I was sitting on the stone bench where I could keep a vigilant eye on her; as she sat on the grass with her drawing stuff. She has a big pad out with so many crayons scattered around her; I wonder what she will draw. She looked very concentrated and focused that I just sat there and watched. Every once in a while, she would look up at me; flash this childish smile and get back to her work. I also saw her peeking at me and back to the paper. She tossed her head back and forth and settled her self in a more comfortable position and continued. No matter what she does or how she does it, this simple little girl somehow always manages to brighten my day. I don't like children; particularly the small annoying ones due to past events but...why does Kagome change all that I've ever come to know?**_

_**Kagome seems to be using the red, black and yellow ones the most and she kept looking at me, as if she was drawing me. She kept that grin and covered her drawing with her arms. She was lying on her stomach so it was possible. I looked up to the sky to see that many gray clouds are moving in; thus covering the sun. The wind was picking up too, making it harder for little Iris to draw. Only little patches of blue sky remained as the rain clouds swiftly swept in. I have to get her inside so she wouldn't soak and her catching a cold wouldn't sit well with me; nor would her father.**_

"_**Uh, Come on, little Iris we have to move inside." In the distance I could hear the wind picking up and rumbling of thunder; plus I could smell the approaching rain and it was going to be a big storm.**_

_**Kagome looked up and her face fell to disappointment. "Aw, do we have to?"**_

"_**You don't want to get sick, do you? You wouldn't be able to play outside or anything." **_

"_**Okay." She started to gather her crayons together but as soon as I came beside her to help, she folded her drawing so I wouldn't see it. "It's a surprise." She whispered.**_

_**I couldn't help but beam and laugh. Oh my God, I can hardly recognize myself anymore. Before I came here, I barely smiled at all; I always had a scowl or something unemotional; never laughing or nothing after I started to live on my own; now look at me: happy, smiling, grinning and chucking all because of a little girl. I couldn't help it now; it became second nature for me when I'm around her.**_

_**We picked up and cleaned the area. She had her drawing tucked into her chest while I had the crayons. She was determined to keep it from me. I shook my head and crouched in front of her. She hopped on me and both of us walked into the house and out of the approaching storm. **_

* * *

Inuyasha spent some time with little Kagome in her room; talking nonstop. She continued on her masterpiece; still preventing Inuyasha from seeing any part of it. She was very zealous when it came to drawing and painting; creating works filled with flowers and animals, dogs and cats in particular. She was very good at it too, Inuyasha realized; even for a five year old. The Little Iris talked on; while paying very close attention to her latest work; revealing other hobbies she enjoyed, such as: swimming, picking flowers, and although still very young, cooking. The bodyguard was amazed at how such a young soul like Kagome was so passionate about many things. He laughed at her retelling of stories of messing up many dishes; which the laughing was was lighthearted; in which Kagome pouted her famous yet adorable pout. He had to admit, she looked cute and adorable when either pouting or angry.

It went on that way for a while until a knock sounded at the closed door. Kaede poked her head in to see her young ward on the soft azure blue carpet having her art utensils scattered around her while Inuyasha sat Indian style against the simple yet warm pure white wall beside her bed.

"Hi Granny Kaede!" The girl greeted joyously.

"Why, hello to you, Miss Kagome." The old nurse replied. Her old yet wise russet orbs turned to the hanyou bodyguard. "Inuyasha, Akio-san would like to have a word with ye in private, in his office right away."

Without a word, he stood up. "What is it about, Kaede?"

"He has not said; which I suppose would be for your ears only. Go, I'll watch over Miss Kagome while you're gone."

"Alright then; see you in a while, Little Iris."

"Okey-dookey, Inya! Your drawing is almost done!"

"I can't wait to see it. Thanks Kaede." He nodded to the nurse as he departed out of the room and downstairs to the boss's office.

* * *

Akio was pacing in his office. He looked over towards the windows and saw the flashes of lightning and streak across the dark sky and rain pounding against the glass. He sighed and continued to pace nervously around the room. What he wanted to talk about with his head bodyguard was a subject he preferred not to speak or even think about. Shivers ran down his spine when he mentioned the word. He didn't let it show in front of others and always kept a cool façade but he wasn't so sure about today. He remembered the hanyou's expression when he mentioned the use of the weapon and he seemed rather touchy and nervous. He would have to tread lightly when it was time to broach the subject.

Since it was quite hot today he looked quite different from his usual business attire; wearing a simple blue t-shirt with beige colored slacks; his hair now free and not slick and professional looking. He had to have a day off once in a while and today was one of those days.

He heard a knocking and looked over to see his head bodyguard standing there. He took a deep breath and signaled for Inuyasha to come in. Akio crossed his arms and leaned against his desk as the Inu hanyou walked in and silently closed the door.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yes, I did. It has been a month since you came to work for me and I still need to explain some things." Thunder sounded from behind him, like if trying to slowly announce the eventual and serious topic at hand.

Inuyasha remained silent and stood across from him.

Akio sighed once again and began the conversation. "I have observed you for the past month with my daughter and I have found that you can fully handle and protect her. I can see they way she looks at you; sort of how a sister would look up to an older brother. She relies on you almost all the time. She tells me when I put her to bed at what you two did that day and...She has this gorgeous smile. She sounds so happy and excited. I haven't seen her so...so blithe and lively since her mother-"

Inuyasha noticed the sudden stop and could sense the sadness and regret radiating from Akio. He noticed that the subject of Kagome's mother always made him so sorrowful and always changed the topic and avoids anything else that involved the late Mrs. Higurashi.

Akio held his head down as he used his desk for support. He turned his back as he felt the stinging of tears. He would not cry in front of anyone! He had to be strong for Masako. The loss of her and another being was too much for him and has often kept him awake at night. He took a deep calming breath and straightened himself out and faced his bodyguard once again; the only evidence of his pain was in his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that...I had a little moment."

"No problem sir." Inuyasha has his own loss and pain to deal with internally and understood Akio's reasons for stopping and getting himself together. It seems that they both had pride and chose not to let their weakness show.

"Now...I know that you have experience in martial arts and remarkably sword fighting-which I assume that when you were growing up swords were still in use am I right?"

The hanyou only nodded.

"Well, as much as those attributes help extremely well with your job, I must ask you-"He gulped down and stared right into the hanyou's amber eyes. "If you could possibly handle a...."Damn he hated the word but not as much as saying it out loud. "...A gun."

The room was lit up by the multiple flashes and the booming of thunder was louder than ever. Inuyasha remained still but inside an internal war was waging in him. No one knew of the personal fear and hate he had of the weapon. It still haunted him all these years and would continue to forever. He may be a hanyou- a strong willed and fearless one at that but when this particular subject met his ears, he was a like a child: scared, immobile, and defenseless. How would he answer this one? He shut his raging eyes and bowed his head; his hands balled into fists.

Akio saw how this affected him. So he wasn't the only one with the fright and fear of guns? He didn't want to pry further but he had to ask. "Why do you not answer?"

"Sir...I'm sorry but-"He took a shaky and fearful breath before continuing. "I can't. I won't." His voice was hard but also very shaky.

"Is there a reason you won't handle one?"

"Akio-san you must understand....I have a personal fear of guns and I will **NOT** handle them under **ANY** circumstances!!!"

Akio stood there; stunned at how many emotions were racing across the half demon's eyes: fear, sadness, and determination- most likely to not break down completely in front of him. He has not seen Inuyasha like this before. He could understand completely; facing his own personal war within himself. This weapon was what took away what was most precious to him and would pain him for as long as he lived. He turned away once more and began to speak; in a voice never heard before by the half-demon.

"I can understand your pain...Inuyasha." Said boy looked up, not only by the softness of the voice but by having his name said; something that he rarely did.

"How would you know about how I feel?!" He didn't intend to sound so disrespectful and harsh; especially in front of the man that paid him to watch over his daughter but what he experienced wasn't something he figured that others would suffer as well and that his pain was something he only suffered.

"I know, because that same weapon took the life of my wife...and my unborn child." He glided across the carpet and stopped at the window; watching the weather outside boom and flash as he went into a world that he remembered. Inuyasha stopped right there; his eyes wide with surprise and sadness. He listened intently and prepared for something that only Akio could tell.

"You see that picture on my desk? That was taken 4 months before the murder. A month after we found out that we were having another child. I was so happy! Kagome was only two years old so she didn't understand but smiled with us nonetheless." The tone of his voice was soft and warm as he recalled everything. But it would become pain filled and hard as he went further. "I didn't know what was going to happen that day. She wanted to go out and shop; said she didn't want to be cooped up and being 3 months pregnant she could be scary. I told her not to go because she needed her rest. She insisted she'd be fine and fought me. After a while I relented and told her to be careful. She graced me with her beautiful smile as she walked out..."

Inuyasha now saw just how much turmoil he was going though. He backed up and fell upon on one of the couches and continued to listen.

"...I waited anxiously; I paced with worry and got so nervous I couldn't think straight. I checked on Kagome periodically and saw that she was sleeping; with the same smile that reminds me so much of Masako's. It helped me a bit but I still worried. It had been close to two hours and still, no word. She usually called me and since she was pregnant-well naturally my nerves increased ten fold. I turned on the TV to get my mind off it. It was on the news channel and what I saw made my heart stop. The grocery store where Masako was at was surrounded by police tape and ambulances sounded while people were rolled out on stretchers. You could have imagined what I felt when I saw Masako rolled out; bleeding through her chest and her stomach. I never felt so helpless and never hated myself as much as I did then; letting her go that day!"

Akio continued with his story, nothing but pain, regret and hatred going though his words. Inuyasha could sense all that and fell silent. He had a horrible past of his own but Akio's seemed just as terrible. He could also sense the few tears that leaked from his boss but never said a word.

"...She died a few hours later; along with our baby; which we found out earlier that it was a boy. They said that some psycho bastard had a rifle and shot everyone in his way. He wanted to rob the place and who he saw he shot and that included my pregnant wife!! I've hated guns ever since then! I will not even think of one! If I had been more firm with her she would have been alive today; with our son! I couldn't stop her! That bastard...I wanted to kill him myself along with others. Unfortunately, he managed to shoot and kill three other people." He stopped and wiped his eyes free of tears. "Three years have passed and I still hate myself for it. Kagome cried that night for hours while I held her. It took her a long time to get over it but I can still see that it bothers her. I hated seeing her in so much pain!" He growled and pounded the glass in frustration after every sentence.

"I am so sorry sir. I had no idea-"

"Much appreciated son. It still hurts to speak about it but I have to stay strong and work to care for Kagome. I promised Masako that I would not fall and succumb to the pain that I feel. I need not know why you fear guns; knowing it's not any of my business but I will not push you."

Inuyasha nodded in appreciation and concern for his feelings. "Thank you, Akio-san. But I guess that I should tell you why-out of respect of what you told me."

"It's not necessary, Inuyasha. We all have things in our past."

Inside, he deeply appreciated his understanding and sincerity on the matter. Still, the torment of living with his mother's screams and the five gunshots he heard was enough for him to have nightmares. It wasn't even the 20th century yet and he was still just a young pup. Just bandits raiding the small farming town with pistols killing for fun was all he remembered. His mother; whose pale but still lovely face was contorted into fright; pushed him into hiding as they got closer and told him to run. At first he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't leave her but she told him sternly that he must go on living and that she would be with him, always in his dreams. With one final kiss, she pushed him away. He ran with all his might and didn't look back; even when he heard her screams and the gunshots that followed. Tears leaked from his scared amber eyes, blurring his vision but he kept running into the unknown.

It still plagued him but Inuyasha persevered throughout the years; growing and defending himself against the harshness of the ever populating world. He has always kept his mother's face in his dreams; always telling him to be strong and be okay; for much needed strength and courage.

Snapping himself out of his reverie, he looked onto the figure of his boss; who stood patiently, waiting with his arms crossed. Clearing his throat, he spoke once again. "But if you have such a loathing for guns, why would you-?"

"Teach them to my daughter's bodyguard?" Akio finished. Inuyasha nodded apprehensively.

"I'll tell you why." His voice became serious as he stared his mahogany eyes at the waiting half-demon. "Because if anything happened to my one and only daughter; especially something involving a gun, I could never, **EVER** forgive myself! I've already lost my wife and unborn son to a psycho's stupid rampage with a rifle; I will not loose my only child to that! That's why I sought out a protector for her in the first place! Not only to protect her from the growing rape and murder victims but from those disgusting weapons of death! I will **NOT** allow her to be hurt by anyone; be it a murderer or even a future boyfriend!"

Inuyasha could plainly see just how protective of Kagome he really was. He truly loved his remaining child and would do anything to see her safe. Of course, he himself wanted his Little Iris safe as well. Hurting such an innocent child like her would definitely put him into a rage. He may not have a tolerance for small children but he wasn't heartless as to let an innocent child suffer.

"I am sorry for allowing myself to let my anger out and taking it out on you. I had no intention of that." Akio apologized.

"No, I think I understand why. I may not know your daughter as well but I would probably get just as angry as you." Inuyasha stood, staring out into the stormy skies as he spoke.

Akio wasn't blind by any means. Being a successful seafood business owner and dealing with many rivals and financial troubles and succeeding; he taught himself to oversee anything. He could easily tell that Inuyasha cared for his daughter; like an older brother would. "Well, seeing as how we both hate guns, I will allow you to defend her in your own way; your martial arts and sword fighting. I am relieved that I will not have such a weapon in this house. I have no doubt that you could protect her well without one."

The half demon was grateful for that. And he was shocked that his boss had such faith in his abilities. The silver haired demon nodded and vowed not to break the trust his boss held for him. In his life there were very few people he could trust completely; but in just a single month, he felt that he could put his assurance in a single businessman. He didn't know why but he didn't question it; he just went with it.

* * *

"Look what I drawed!!" Kagome exclaimed as she held up the picture she had worked so hard on all day.

"Wow, baby girl, that's really good! Imagine; my daughter the artist." Akio smiled as he drank from his champagne glass. He was sitting right next to her.

Inuyasha was on the other side of her and stared amazingly at the colored picture. On the white sheet was a somewhat decent drawn picture of him. She drew him in the outfit he currently wore: a black sleeveless shirt with blue jeans. Beside him was her blue Iris patching in the garden and the sky was gray. He was standing with his eyes happy and two small fangs poking out of his smile. She also drew his ears-a little big-but it didn't matter.

"Do you like it Inya?!" Kagome asked as she faced him. Her white-as-a-star smile shining in the room.

"Yes, I do Little Iris. You did a great job and it's pretty." He really meant it. She seemed so passionate about her drawing and couldn't really say anything hurtful or say anything at all; like he used to when he was growing. Why could this tiny girl change him so fast in a short amount of time, he didn't know.

"Thank you. You keep it; it's for you!" She offered the drawing.

He gently took the sheet and grinned.

The rest of the dinner went by with Kagome talking about her day; her tone of voice cheery and her shining brown eyes always sparkling.

* * *

Around 8:30; the storm was still brewing outside, it was time for the little child to get to bed. She sighed in disappointment but agreed as she and Kaede walked to her bedroom. After a bath, changing into a blue sparkly nightgown, drying her hair and brushing her teeth, she climbed into the blue sheets and was tucked in by her nursemaid. As always, Kaede sat on the bed edge and told Kagome a story. The Little Iris held her stuffed dog to her as she rested her head; exhausted but listened.

When she gave a big yawn; Kaede stopped and kissed her forehead goodnight and her father came in after that.

"Goodnight baby girl." He whispered as he kissed both her cheeks.

"'Night daddy, don't let the bed bugs bite."

He chuckled lightly as he kissed her a final time and tucked her into her comforter: Blue with white clouds decorating it, and said he would see her in the morning. She saw him until he shut her door.

She turned around and tried to fall asleep with her stuffed animal tucked into her chest. She could hear the pounding of the rain beyond her window; the matching curtains closed. The thunder and lightning had settled so it was just the soothing rain now. Kagome then turned on her back to look at the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling. It was like actually being in space with so many and it lit up her room so it wasn't completely dark.

Even with the soothing rain and the glowing stars that made her fall asleep slowly, she just couldn't. That drawing made her feel good and just giving it to Inya inspired her to draw more. She sighed and scrunched up her face; thinking about something. She has never tried it but has thought about it. Kagome wondered if it would be alright. When she did it with her dad he always welcomed her but what about Inya? Should she? What if he got angry? What if he said no? Closing her eyes, she asked so many questions on the possible outcome.

Finally deciding to give it a shot, she threw her covers off her and with Sasha-her stuffed dog; she ran to her door and carefully opened it. She poked her head out and looked into the hallway to make sure it was clear. She wasn't supposed to be out of her room after bedtime so she had to be stealthy tonight. She closed her door behind her quietly and tip-toed to where Inya's room was. It was across from her father's room about three doors down the long hallway.

*****

Inuyasha laid quietly on his bed; the blood red comforter like silk on his bare back. He lay there in only black sweat pants with his hands beneath his head. It took him a while to fall asleep on most nights. Kagome's drawing was right beside him. He sighed and relaxed in his own room; which was custom-decorated after he arrived. He had a plasma TV on the wall in front of him and his own bathroom and had a balcony that overlooked the garden.

After the fiasco in the office today he was worn. His silver hair was falling around him, contrasting the bed spread. He was happy that he wouldn't be handling a gun and that he could watch over and guard the precious bundle that was Kagome Higurashi. Ever since he came here he has made a drastic change to what he was to now. It was quite shocking to how a simple ad for a protector could have turned him into a smiling, laughing, and happy half-demon all because of a simple yet spry little girl. Yet he could turn deadly if someone threatened that happiness and wouldn't hesitate to kick some ass! He laughed silently and thought it would be good to beat the hell out of any asshole who dare hurt little Kagome!

The sounds of footsteps approaching his closed door stirred him from his fantasy. He turned his head and smelt the faint scent of lilac and cherry blossoms and instantly knew who it was. The door opened moments later to reveal a tiny, timid little Kagome; holding a stuffed animal. He sat up on his arms.

"What are you doing up so late, Little Iris? Have a bad dream?"

She shook her head as she looked up at him; his beautiful amber eyes glowing right at her. "Can't sleep... hey Inya, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can, Kaggie what's up?" He saw a timid smile before she looked back down at the silver carpet.

"Um...is it okay-um...if I-um..."

"Its okay, Kagome...just ask."

She again lifted her head and felt a little braver. "Well, um I sometimes usually sleep with my daddy and it makes me feel safe; when I can't get to sleep...but I was wondering if I could...um..."

"Could stay with me tonight, is that what you're trying to say?" Kagome nodded shyly.

Why would she ask him? He didn't know what her father would think but he did say that she looked up to him as an older brother and he felt that she was like a baby sister; since he didn't have any younger siblings it felt good to watch over someone. Feeling that it couldn't hurt and hoping that he didn't overstep his bounds, he sighed and answered.

"If you want to, I mean I don't mind." It felt strange to say such things but if she wanted to stay with him to feel safer then he would let her.

Kagome looked shocked but then her smile revealed just how relieved and happy she was. She ran hurriedly and with a little effort; climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where Inuyasha was laying. She scooted as close to his side as she could with Sasha and closed her sleep-filled eyes; with her hair fanning all around her as she rested her head on the red pillow.

"Good night, Inya; don't let the bed bugs bite." She yawned really big and finally settled; her body posture lax and her breathing calm and steadily slowing.

"'Night, Kagome." He whispered.

And he just watched her. For the next few hours the only sound was the rain coming down outside and it was calming. Inuyasha very carefully put his arm around her tiny shoulder and she did not stir. He was very close to sleep himself but his head was full of questions. In his lifetime; he wasn't used to getting close to anyone; ever since his mother died so many years ago. He needed to learn how to defend himself and has learned to take no shit from anyone that belittles him. A hanyou was ridiculed way back then but as time and opinion changed; it was a common sight to see hanyous now. He wouldn't kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary and has taught himself control over his rage and temper.

Looking down on the sleeping girl, he couldn't help but think happy thoughts; something before he came here; he rarely did. Small children were a thorn at his side; when he was small the village kids picked on him because of his ears and even now his ears get a lot of negative attention, but Kagome seems to love them. She thinks they're soft and cute (?) He never saw his trademark as...cute. Well, the girl didn't seem to mind. This was like something his mother told him while she was still alive and he still remembers it very clearly:

'_**Someday, someone is going to become very special and precious to you; like a shining star in the big midnight sky that you can always see and always find peace.'**_

Inuyasha remained confused for a long time but as of recently he was beginning to realize that it was true. He always saw Kagome as something precious and always found peace and contentment around her. She was happy and spry; wild and stubborn, yet he saw those as unique qualities about her. She would continue to grow but would never become dull; she would remain shining, like that precious, unique and always special star he looked to.


	4. Moonshine

**A/N: Hi!! It's me again!! Sorry that it took so long, I sort of had a writer's block but I finally had a chance to finish this chapter! It's short but please forgive me. The chapters in the future will be longer, I promise! I'm so happy at how people are enjoying this story so far and I appreciate the positive feedback! A few of you were wondering when Kagome would be growing up. Only more chapter of that and then it will progress from the five year old and then a few more until she finally reaches either 16 or 17, I'm not sure just yet. Well, enjoy a short chapter and I will be back soon with more! Enjoy and as always, please R & R!!! **

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Moonshine**

Tonight was as clear a night as one could get. Inuyasha sat on the cool grass and just looked up. There was a humongous and perfect full moon in the dark midnight sky, surrounded by billions of shimmering stars. There was such a light breeze tonight that it was just perfect for a night out in the garden. The moon's light beamed; casting its' immense pale glow across the garden; making the bodyguard's silver locks glow lustrously.

Inuyasha always looked to the moon when he needed answers. It was like it could give him some kind of reassurance or help to find those answers. Right now as he lay on the chilly ground with his hands on his bare chest; he continued to glare at the moon. For the past month he has been questioning himself a lot. How could someone change so quickly? What was exactly happening to him? Why did he have to feel this way about a small child? Although he cared about Kagome; who he slowly thought of as a little baby sister-which was still pretty foreign to him seeing as he had no young siblings; why did it happen so suddenly? He had no clue and probably would never figure it out.

While in the midst of his inward questioning, the garden door slowly opened to reveal the girl in question. The five year old; dressed for bed in a loose aqua blue shirt and short pajama set, quietly made her way to the oblivious half-demon.

Kagome wanted to cuddle up to him again after last night. She went to his room but didn't see him. She looked out the balcony window and saw his figure down below. Since it was way past her bedtime; she had to be very silent and very stealthy to sneak out to the garden. Luckily no one caught her on the way down.

The night air caused her to shiver a bit but she held Sasha close for warmth and security. Last night after she slept beside her bodyguard she wanted to do it again. She had lost her only sibling some years ago so she was very lonely. When she fell asleep beside Inya, it felt like she was loved by someone other than her father or Kaede. She didn't see it before but; she looked up to him for many things: fun, comfort, security.

"Inya....?" She tentatively whispered.

Said hanyou sat up upon hearing the small voice and the overwhelming scent of cherry blossoms and lilac. He turned his upper body to see Kagome in her sleepwear with her eyes half closed. "What are doing up so late past your bedtime little missy?"

She walked up and sat beside him; the cool grass touching her legs. "Can't sleep; I wanted to...um sleep in your room again but you weren't there and I you saw here so I came to the garden."

"Really?" He knew she felt comfortable the previous night sleeping beside him but wasn't expecting her to ask again. He grinned and sighed. "Well I came out here to think." He then turned his attention back to the full moon.

Kagome looked up too. The moon was big and bright and she gazed wondrously. When she sat out here in the garden beside her flower patch and watched the sky and clouds drift by, she was in a world of her own. After her mother died and before Inuyasha came; this is where she liked to be. She then blinked and turned to her hanyou companion. Then something occurred to her: The moon's pale silver color was exactly like Inuyasha's long hair. She loved how unique and pretty it was. Whenever she played with it, it was soft to touch.

"You hair is the color of the moon, Inya; why?" She asked curiously after a period of silence.

He turned and looked down at her and saw how those brown eyes looked back at him in inquisitiveness. He sat Indian style and crossed his arms. "I was born with this color; just like you were born with black hair, I was born with silver."

She awed in understanding and nodded. "Like I was born with brown eyes, you were born with gold eyes?"

"Yep, that's it kiddo."

"But why do you have puppy ears and I have normal ones?"

Inwardly he sighed. This child was full of questions! He jumped a little as he felt a small weight in his lap and looked down to see her on his lap looking up expectantly. It was still a strange sensation to have her on his lap but was getting used to it.

"Why, Inya? Why are we so different?" Her voice reached his ears. It was a mix of confusion, curiosity, and exhaustion. She was growing tired the longer she stayed up. So he would explain the best he could.

"We aren't all that different." Subconsciously, he pulled her closer so her head was resting against his chest. "I mean we may look different but I think..."He looked to the moon and sighed. "Deep down, we're the same."

The girl looked up through her tired eyes. "Yeah, I mean I can see that and you may be different from me but..."She hummed and leaned down against him and listened closely. She could feel his heartbeat and listened to its' rhythm. She put her own hand to her chest and felt her heart thumping. Both heartbeats were exactly the same! It was amazing to her. Despite their appearance and background, their hearts beat the exact same way. That was something that would never change that they had in common.

Inuyasha looked down and realized that little Kagome was in deep thought. She had her head resting where his heart was and watched as she put her tiny fist against her own heart. He watched the many emotions through her eyes. He might not have heard anything but he sort of knew what she just realized: His heartbeat and her heartbeat were exactly the same. He pulled her closer and she cuddled into him. He had to admit it was pretty awkward to be sitting with a tiny girl in his lap but she's proven to be something special to him, and he enjoyed having her look up to him for so much; something he wasn't at all used to.

Just as she thought, she felt comfortable and safe in her bodyguard's arms. It was easy to fall asleep last night and now she felt just the same way. She didn't know why such feelings came from her from such a moment like this but she didn't complain. She enjoyed spending time with her Inya. Her dreams would be pleasant tonight because she was in the strong, protective arms of her hanyou bodyguard and with that assurance; she quickly fell asleep with the man's heartbeat lulling her.

* * *

In the master bedroom staring out through one of his windows, Akio saw the interaction. He usually was a light sleeper and couldn't get to sleep right away so staring at the garden his daughter loved so much; as did his deceased wife, it helped relax him after a rough day.

He saw his head hanyou bodyguard beside the Iris patch. He was staring at the moon as if in thought. Just as the moon comforted the Inu, the stars in the sky helped the businessman. He knew Masako and his unborn son watched over him and Kagome from that sky. She would always be there to help him and get him through; even when he blamed and hated himself. When he looked down again, he saw his daughter sauntering over to the unaware hanyou. His eyes narrowed as he saw Kagome, who wasn't supposed to be out of bed but softened as she sat beside her bodyguard.

He watched them for a while; the ticking of the clock penetrating the room and the lamp the only light on his bedside table. The father was aware of Kagome sleeping with the hanyou and was skeptical at first when she first told him. Sure she liked him but still anything could have happened. He shook his head and thought that was silly. The hanyou wouldn't let anything happen to the girl. He then saw as his daughter crawled onto the half-demon's lap and just settled within his arms.

"She's going to be okay. I know that now." He whispered confidently.

Ever since Inuyasha has arrived and lived in the house, he has noticed an apparent change in his daughter's behavior. She was so happy and so lively. Her smile lit up a room everywhere she went and her laugh was catching. The father was joyous that his little girl would have a wonderful childhood ahead of her. He, Kaede, and especially Inuyasha would see to that.

When he noticed that Inuyasha held a now sleeping girl in his arms and headed back inside, he closed the curtains and yawned. It was now approaching the eleven o'clock hour and he had a busy day tomorrow. He stretched his unused arm muscles and settled comfortably into the bed; where he once shared it with his wife. The side where she slept was untouched and it was just empty without her. He turned off the lamp and began to rest; although plagued by his wife's memories. Akio was feeling down and promised to not replace Masako with another woman; ever. He had his daughter and that was enough.

With one last thought of his daughter and her future with the hanyou; seeing at how close they've become within a short amount of time, he knew there was nothing more to worry about as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**How was it? I thought it was rather cute!! I know things are going slow right now but I want to get chapters where Kagome and Inuyasha interact in the beginning when Kagome is little and as she grows into a teenager, then the feelings start to grow between them. Right now, it's a brother/sister relationship but it gets much more than that later on. You'll see if you continue to read!**

**Next chapter is where Kagome sees Inuyasha for the first time as a human. It will have a nice ending to it, I promise. Remember how Inuyasha gets when the new moon is coming, well it will be just like that. I want Inuyasha to be in character as much as possible and not too much OOC'ness.  
**

**Okay, I said enough! I hope you look forward to the next chapter!!**

**Ja Ne for now!! **


	5. New Moon

**HEY IT'S ME!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY FOR ME TO UPDATE! I GUESS I HAVE BEEN LAZY AND PREOCCUPIED WITH MY OTHER STORY BUT I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!! PLEASE DON'T ME MAD AT ME!!! I WILL BE NOW UPDATING EVERY WEEK NOW SO NO MORE WAITING!!!**

**NOTE: Be on the lookout for my new upcoming story: Aquamarine! It's another Inu/Kag romance!! I should have it posted within a few days!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Moon**

The next day, as the sun rose through a mostly overcast sky, little Kagome dashed downstairs for breakfast. Kaede just followed her at her own pace; just pleasantly watching her young ward. She has become remotely aware that Kagome and the new bodyguard have become quite close. It was not hard to see that the two were almost inseparable and Kaede couldn't help but smile warmly. With Kagome retelling everything that happened in the garden a few weeks past, it was clearly obvious that she was as happy and spry as a bee in a honey paradise.

The five year old raced down the humongous steps toward the dining room; eager to see her Inya. She looked back to see Kaede walking down slowly; due to her age. It was a surprise that the old nurse could maneuver around the house and still have energy left.

"Go on, child. I'll be right behind ye. These old bones don't move as fast as I want them to nowadays." She chuckled as she descended the last few steps with careful ease.

As soon as her nurse reached the last step, the child once again raced to the eating area. She loved Kaede like she was her own grandmother rather than a nurse. Since both biological parents from both her parents sides passed before she was born, Kaede filled in that role. Like her dad, Kagome wanted her to be around her for as long as possible.

When the girl entered, she saw her father sitting at the table; in his usual place, sipping his coffee. He smiled as she ran to his side and with known fatherly instincts he picked her up and kissed her good morning.

"How's my baby girl? You have a good night's sleep?'

"Uh-huh!! I had a good dream!" She stopped and looked around; not seeing the person she wanted to. "Where's Inya, daddy?"

"He has something to take care of but he'll be back in time to take you out today."

"Okay." She sounded a little down but knew that Inya would be with her most of the day. She slid off her dad's lap and went directly to her seat where her favorite cereal and apple juice was set.

About twenty minutes later; after Kagome just finished her morning meal; a familiar figure walked in. Her face lit up as she saw her bodyguard. She giggled as she went from her chair to jump in the arms that always kept her safe.

* * *

Inuyasha always thought that it wouldn't be here so soon again. Tonight was the one night that he wouldn't have his supernatural abilities and senses. On a night of a new moon; which was tonight, he would temporarily loose his hanyou features and become completely human. It was the one night of the month he dreaded most.

He refused to be helpless and weak in front of anyone. The only one who knew about it was his mother but she was long gone. When he was a pup, it was all he could do from getting beaten and pummeled to near death. When he grew older, he completely hid away and didn't move or sleep the whole night. He still continued to do that.

As he made his way to his boss, he couldn't help but remember his first human night at this place he now called home. Before sunset, he said goodnight to Kaede, Kagome and Akio before shutting himself off in his room, locking the door and staring out into the midnight sky all night long. Now that he was safe, or least that's what he felt for the past nearly two months, he had to tell someone else. He didn't want to but it would help if at least one person knew of it and Akio-san would be the best option.

He could tell that his little Iris was still sleeping and figured he had some time to talk to his employer before she woke up.

* * *

Akio watched as his little girl's face lit up and was swept into the bodyguard's protective arms. He recalled the conversation he and the hanyou had earlier that morning. It was quite a shock that the demon he now called protector would temporarily lose his abilities for a night. He was told that he didn't want anyone finding out; even the little Iris. The father probably knew that Kagome would most likely freak out if she found out. But Akio could tell that Inuyasha wouldn't hide it forever from her. He just needed time and space.

The old nursemaid walked in and smiled at the interaction before turning to her employer. "Akio-sama, the Tokyo and Kyoto harbor bosses wish to talk to you about an immense load coming in."

Akio sighed. "Of all that is holy! What is it now?" He stood up and grabbed his half empty cup.

"They said it couldn't wait and are on their way here as we speak. It's of a private matter sir, so I can't say. They should be here within the hour."

"So much for a quiet morning…" He mumbled. "Okay Kaede, thank you. I need to get my outfit ready and my shower-"

"Already prepared sir. Your suit is on your bed and the shower is ready at your say." Kaede was already ahead of him and had an amusing smile.

Akio stared incredulously. "Whatever would I do without you, Kaede?" He returned the smile; his eyes showing genuine appreciation. The nurse he could always count on came through time and time again and he always thanked her. He needed to give her a vacation one of these days.

"Alright then." He turned to the two who had been silent. "Stay with her all day and make sure she stays away from my office until my business is done." He said to which the hanyou nodded his answer. He then turned towards his daughter. "Make sure you behave and don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" She answered in her usual spry tone.

With a nod to signify he was done, Inuyasha and his little Iris walked out of the dining room leaving him to finish his coffee and eventually went upstairs to get ready for his meeting while Kaede straightened out his business office for the upcoming showdown between harbor masters and big boss.

* * *

The hanyou and little girl went straight to the garden where it was dry and calm. It wasn't raining but instead little rays of sun peeked through; hitting the garden with its warmth. Kagome went straight to her Iris patch and was immensely happy to see that a few new buds were peeking out.

"Hey Inya! You see these new flowers?!" She pointed her tiny finger to the three new sprouts on the far right corner.

Inuyasha sat on the stone bench and watched. It was hard to keep something as huge as telling a five year old that he turned human every month but she wouldn't understand, not now. She looked so happy and so naturally calm that if he told her about his lifelong curse; who knows how she would react. So the only thing he could do was smile as genuine as he could and answer her questions.

The little girl could tell that something was…off about her Inya. He wasn't as energetic and not so talkative as he usually was. After spending almost every waking moment with him, Kagome had begun to sense his moods. She knew when he wanted to be alone and when he was troubled…and even when he was mad and agitated. But now he seemed nervous and perturbed. When he was like that, all little Kagome could do was cheer him up and what better way than to pick a few flowers and try her hardest to make him smile, the one she liked so much?

So she picked a fully bloomed iris and two red striped white lilies and ran to sit beside him. She held the flowers up to his face. He slowly turned his head and saw the three flowers she had for him. Even though he's seen and smelt all the fragrant flowers many times already, when Kagome picked them for him, they seemed more special. She was worried, he could tell.

"I picked these for you, Inya! You looked so sad and I wanted to see you smile." Her eyes looked up at him with so much love and trust that he felt so rotten for keeping such a secret from her. He didn't want to keep it from Kagome but she wouldn't understand.

His clawed hand grabbed the delicate stems and smelt what the flowers had to offer. The lilies smelt so fresh while the iris smelt like heaven and a dash of Kagome's scent. He looked back at her as she waited for him to smile. Setting the flowers beside him; Inuyasha swiftly but gently picked her up and set her on his lap.

That smile was small but it was there. "Thanks little Iris."

Her smile was wider and her brown eyes sparkled. "Did I make you happy?"

He couldn't lie to her. He did feel better but not so much. "Yes, I do." As he always did when she picked up her special flower, he took the blue iris and set it behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I seemed sad. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"That's okay, Inya. Daddy always says when you have something in your head you should talk about it. It will make you feel better." She said. Her legs swung back and forth while she stared into those golden suns that were his eyes.

He stared into her tiny face and sighed in frustration. What should he do? Should he really tell her? Kagome wasn't stupid, he knew that. She wasn't slow to pick up on things, either. She had been around him for so long now that the five year old could pick up on his moods and make him feel better, no matter what. But Inuyasha's main concern was what if Kagome didn't like him as a human? What if she stopped liking him period, because of his one night of weakness? This was his fear when he met someone new and eventually trusted after a great while. A five year old was easily judgmental but with Kagome, anything could happen. She was different, he knew that. He couldn't face possible rejection and permanent hatred from her if that was the case. But what if that didn't happen? It was hard to tell a little girl that was like your baby sister about something so…painful, mentally and physically.

"Maybe someday I can tell you, not just now, okay?" He could see the disappointment and sadness in her expression so he continued. "It's hard for me right now and I need time. Can you do that for me?"

When he spoke like that, begging her to understand, all Kagome could do was agree. "Okay, Inya. I can wait!"

His smile grew bigger, his ears twitched happily and his fangs peeked from his upper lip. He drew her into a big bear hug which she easily returned. His sense of smell, hearing and sight were rapidly fading as night grew closer but Inuyasha could pick up the beginnings of a light rain shower. So with renewed strength, he picked her up, placed her on his broad shoulders and headed inside for a day of drawing and indoor swimming.

* * *

When dinner came, Inuyasha become silent and more distant. He constantly looked through the big glass pane windows and saw the sun set through the clouds. He picked at the steak on his plate and drank sparingly. The hanyou could see Kagome looking at him from her cup; confusion easily evident in her eyes. Akio looked at him; knowing all too well. Kaede seemed to sense the change of atmosphere and mood of the inu hanyou. Inuyasha suspected that she already knew something. The old hag wasn't stupid and she had a keen eye too. Maybe she did know. She did mention that she has had experience with demons for most of her life and that made Inuyasha more agitated that she may also know of his curse. He didn't want anyone else to know and he wanted to keep it that way until he was ready to tell in his own time.

When Inuyasha looked out again; the rays were deep orange and low in the horizon. That was his cue to get out of here and into his sanctuary for the night. "May I be excused for the night, Akio-san?"

"Yes, Agent I. Have a good night." Akio's tone was serious yet understanding. Inuyasha knew he meant well so with a nod to his boss, a kiss to his little Iris's head and final nod at the nursemaid, he dashed out of the dining room and up the stairs to his room.

Kagome's confused eyes followed him until he was out of sight and heard his rapid footsteps until she could hear no more. "Why is Inya in such a hurry, daddy? Why did he leave?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, baby girl. Now finish your supper so you can get a nice bath and go to bed." Akio looked at her and knew that her little brain of hers knew that something else was going on. He prayed to Kami that she would stay in bed tonight and not find Inuyasha in his human state.

* * *

After dessert and a nice bubble bath, Kagome put her sparkly blue pajamas on and climbed into bed with Sasha in her arms. Kaede tucked her in and went to get her clothes ready for the next day. The five year old could tell that Kaede was keeping something from her too. "Why is Inya so upset, Granny Kaede? Why can't I sleep with him tonight?"

After setting a red puppy shirt and blue jean shorts on the back of a chair; the old woman came to sit on the edge of her bed. "Inuyasha needs to be alone tonight; for his own reasons." She patted her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I bet you can sleep with him tomorrow night if he allows it." Kaede got back up and went to shut off her lights. "Sleep well, young miss. Pleasant dreams." After her door was shut; the stars above her glowed neon green and the planets and full moon neon blue as they lit up her ceiling.

Kagome couldn't go to sleep right away. Many people would think her naïve and didn't give her enough credit. When something was set deep in her mind; she wouldn't give up until she found some answers. Her dad and Kaede knew something about Inya that they were keeping from her but why? When Kagome was curious; she was persistent and determined. Inya said he wanted to be alone tonight and she respected his decisions. Whatever was bothering him he said he would tell her in time. So why was curiosity at an all-time high in her system? Kagome would never disobey anybody; especially her bodyguard.

She held Sasha close to her as she focused her thoughts beyond her closed sky blue door. The hallway lights were dimmed as far she could tell. "Why is Inya so upset? I don't want to make him angry by coming to his door when he said he wanted to be alone. I don't like when he's angry with me but…"

Deciding against going and staying in bed was becoming increasingly difficult. Curiosity was pulling her one way while obedience pulled the other way. Kagome didn't want to bother Inya and risk getting yelled at but she also wanted to respect and understand his decision. What was a overwhelmed five year old to do?

"I know what I'm going do." So with her mind set and decision made; she did what she thought was a risky but better move.

* * *

With all his senses and abilities gone temporarily; Inuyasha sat on the edge of his balcony and looked into the black sky; which was becoming increasingly clear as the clouds dissipated. The moon was hiding but he could see the faint outline of it.

Now that he had normal human senses; he had a weaker defense against the chilly night air so his bare torso was quickly loosing heat. His now silky black locks blew with the breeze and his now stormy gray eyes; which were unusual; since his mother's were the common brown color, couldn't see as far they used to. Maybe his abnormal eye color came from the territory of being half demon and half human, he figured.

"Damn this night! Why must I be cursed with such a weakness?!" He shouted not too loudly into the massive black sky. His fist slammed into the cold hard marble and ended up with a pain that shot though his arm. "Damn it…" He muttered as he shook his injured human hand. He didn't break it but he was sure to have a hell of a bruise until morning. Once the sun rose; his demon blood would resurface and any injury would instantly fade away. One of the reasons he hated being human was that he could now seriously injure himself if he wasn't careful.

Since his demon blood was usually his heat source; his body was quickly becoming cold so he hopped down and went into his warm room and shut the glass doors. Once the curtains covered the night outside; the human flopped back first onto his bed and have a sleepless night. He never slept on the new moon because of the simple fact that if he slept; someone could easily hurt him or maybe even kill him. That's what it was like when he was growing up after his mother died. No one was there to protect him then. But now he had a home and people who he could trust. Having to learn to defend himself for most of his life, Inuyasha had a well developed sense of awareness of the area around him. Nothing was going to sneak up on him. That was why he can't sleep; even in a secure place.

"It's going to be another long night." He whispered to himself. Then he thought of how his little charge looked at him with such confusion and curiosity throughout the day. He didn't like to hide things from her but what choice did he have? She was special to him yes; but would she really understand?

He was so preoccupied within his mind that he didn't hear the soft footsteps stop at his door.

* * *

Kagome stopped before his door. She kept telling herself to go back and sleep in her nice warm bed but her too much curiosity kept her from turning around. If she wanted to sleep at all, then this stubborn five year old would find out something that she knew nothing about. But she didn't know what lay beyond the closed oak doors. With her face set and fist locked to knock; she gently banged at his door twice.

The human Inuyasha was startled from his thoughts when he heard the knocks. He may not have his keen sense of smell but he knew that it was the one person he didn't want seeing him right now. Seeing that he locked his door; he sat up cross-legged and remained firm; in posture and tone of voice. "What is it, Kagome?"

She heard his voice from the other side and could tell that he was different somehow. Kagome could hear that he was surprised and maybe a little angry that she was here when he specifically told her to stay away from him tonight. But then again; she was stubborn and persistent when curious and that sometimes caused her to get into more trouble than good. Summoning up her courage, she spoke. "What is wrong, Inya? Why are you acting so strange?"

The human sighed at the girl's stubbornness. He should have known she wouldn't do as she was told; not tonight. He had to be firm with her and tell her to go back to bed. Inuyasha hated to be hard and strict with Kagome but now was a good time. "Kagome, please go back to bed. I am in no mood tonight to argue."

The girl held her stuffed dog closer as she heard the hard and somewhat cold tone he was using with her. She tried not let the oncoming tears affect her speech. "But…but Inya-"

"Kagome please! Just go back to bed and stop bugging me!" He flinched at his own tone and regretted it immediately. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes in remorse and wish he could take it all back.

The little girl's eyes watered up and bowed her head in self-reproach. Kagome knew he would be upset with her coming here but she did it anyway. A whine worked its way up to sob and her tears came streaming down her face. She wiped her tears back but more came down. She slid down the door and held Sasha close while she stained the stuffed dog with her tears and muffle her loud sobs.

He could hear her sobs through the door and felt more hatred and disgust with himself. He promised himself he wouldn't make his little Iris upset but there she was beyond the door; crying because of him. Why couldn't he do anything right?! Hearing her crying was killing him very slow and painfully inside. Maybe it would be better to let her see him. Letting her see him when he was human sounded better than hearing her cry. Slowly; he got up and unbolted the lock and leaned against the door. His eyes were trying not to let his own tears of self regret fall.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Inuyasha apologized; hoping that the little Iris would stop crying those tears that never should have been shed.

She lifted her head when she heard his voice softer and more clearly than before. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You're not mad at me?" She asked.

Her voice was still full of sadness and it pained him even more. "No. I'm not mad little Iris. I'm just…not myself tonight."

Kagome stood up and pressed her forehead against the wood. "I'm sorry for not listening to you, Inya. I was just worried and wanted to know if you were going to be okay. I'll go back to bed now." When she started to turn her body towards her room, her ears picked up the sound of the door opening and instantly turned to see it open; waiting for her.

"It's okay Kagome. You can come in and see me." When he decided to open his door and wait on his bed; he was taking the risk he never thought he would take this soon. Now he would see what Kagome thought of him…as a human; his other half.

She walked in slowly; her dog close to her chest. "Inya…?" She wondered as she stepped into the dark room. When she spotted the figure on the bed; she gasped in shock. This was not the Inya she knew. Instead of seeing stunning silver; she saw midnight black. His eyes now light gray instead of golden yellow. His dog ears were gone but she could see human ears like her own.

He waited as she saw him for the first time as a normal human like her. Her eyes were wide; her mouth opened in surprise.

"Inya?!" She asked; her voice high with shock. "Is that you?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Yes, it's me Kagome. But I'm a human now. This was why I told you stay away tonight. I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to scare you."

Kagome shut her mouth as her initial shock began to fade into wonder and amazement. She walked over to his bed and got up to sit beside him. Her eyes roamed to his hand; now devoid of deadly claws. She gently picked up his hand and examined it. Even though his was bigger; it was exactly the same as hers. "You're still Inya, right? Just not…half right now, right?"

Clearly he didn't expect her to be this understanding and…completely okay with this. She was smarter and more mature than he previously thought she was. To her; it didn't matter whether he was half demon or full human. He was still her Inya. "That's right. And Kagome," She looked up. "I'm sorry again for being so cold and yelling at you earlier. Can you forgive me?"

When she looked into his gray eyes that rivaled a storm cloud; Kagome knew that it was the same old hanyou she has grown to love as a brother. She crawled into his lap and smiled big. "Yes, Inya. You may be different now…" She gazed at his black hair that was as dark as hers now with wonder. "But I know that you will be the same no matter what. You're still my Inya!"

Inuyasha could do nothing but smile hold her close to his bare chest. One hand went to rub her back and one into her hair as he got up; closed and relocked his door and laid back down with her settling on him. "Thank you." He whispered to her. For so many reasons he thanked her; for accepting his human form; for not hating him, for seeing through the temporary guise and seeing his normal half inu self inside. She was a real treasure; a bright star that lit up his lonely life. Not only was she his little Iris; little Kagome Higurashi was his own special star.

* * *

**What do you think?! I tried to keep Inuyasha in character as much as possible and I think it turned out pretty good! I hope you enjoyed!!**

**Ja Ne for now!!!  
**


	6. Blossoming Iris

**Hey it's me again! I know I've been neglecting this story but I will return to normal once-a-week updates. Enjoy!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot though.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Blossoming Iris**

The years rolled by so fast for the half-demon. As he watched Kagome grow from a child into a young woman; a preteen, Akio said, Inuyasha was there; always watching her. At every birthday party, at every social gathering and even when she started public elementary and junior high school; he was there; secretly hiding and keeping a close eye on her. Kagome would somehow sense where he was; since she often looked over her shoulder and stare at the place where he was hidden. She would often smile and turn back and continued what she was doing. Inuyasha knew she wasn't mad and had figured out that being around him for so long; the preteen could easily feel his presence.

Now at thirteen, Kagome had grown taller; her glossy black hair all the way to her hips. Her brown eyes continued to sparkle; her smile even more lovely and heartwarming. Inuyasha also noticed that she had been developing in her chest and hip areas; although he tended not to look for too long. She was gorgeous and also very vivacious.

Over the years; Kagome and Inuyasha had continued a very valuable and untouchable relationship as brother and sister. Simple hugs and pecks on the cheeks were normal for them. But lately ever since puberty had touched the female; Kagome had been feeling other…uncertain and scary feelings deep in her gut.

* * *

Now, as she sat on her bigger bed; Kagome had called over her best friend to have a girl's night; a sleepover since it was the weekend. She had met Sango Hidaka in elementary school and the two have been inseparable ever since.

A few knocks on her door and a girl's head peeked in. "Hello?"

Kagome only smiled. "Hey, Sango. Come on in."

Sango Hidaka smiled as well and shut the door behind her. She had her slick brown hair in a ponytail as her eyes the color of mahogany shone brightly. She was a bit taller and had more muscle; taking martial arts since she was four. She set her overnight bag at the foot of the gargantuan bed and literally bounced onto it beside Kagome.

Lately, the thirteen year old Higurashi heir has been deep in thought. Perhaps seeing so many couples together…happy, content and loving, has made Kagome think of similar fantasies. Having seen many cute couples holding hands; whispering in their ears, seeing them smile at their love…the girl had been feeling…alone and empty. She shook her head.

_**'I am never lonely! I have dad, Kaede, Sango…Inuyasha. Yes, he has always been here for me; watching over me. All my life I have seen him as a brother but…why do I feel…something else when I look at him? My heart speeds up whenever his eyes look straight at me! What is this feeling exactly?!'**_

"…Hello? Earth to Kagome! Are you in there?" Said girl saw Sango waving her hand in front of her face. "Oh thank god! I thought you spaced out."

Kagome giggled and grabbed a pillow; hugging it to her chest. "I did. But I'm okay now."

Sango looked doubtful but didn't say anything. "You've been doing that a lot lately. What's going on, Kaggie?"

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind right now, you know; exams and homework."

Sango grabbed her own pillow and held it on her lap. "Are you sure? Because you're never this worried about what goes on in school. You've been a straight A student since the first grade."

"Really, I mean junior high is nothing compared to elementary school. I just…life is just getting harder."

"That's what happens when you grow up." Sango could tell something else was bothering her friend and it wasn't school. She grabbed her bag and got out a few candy bars. "Chocolate for you thoughts?" She tossed a bar over which Kagome caught.

"Thanks." Kagome unwrapped it, took a small bite and looked out her bedroom window. The sky was quickly darkening into night; a night with a chance of rain and thunder.

"Kagome…" Said girl looked over to Sango; who looked really concerned. "What's going on with you? You're usually a chatterbox but you've been silent the past few weeks." After swallowing the rich dark chocolate of her treat, Sango brought up a point. "You know, whenever you're with Inuyasha, you have this…I don't know what to call it…you've just been, staring at him with this…"

Kagome looked over and sighed. "I don't know Sango. You know that I've looked up to him as an older brother for the past nine years." She got up and looked out her window; her forehead resting against the cool glass. " But lately I've… been feeling…something else and it's scaring me."

Sango remained in her spot. This was something new and she listened intently as her best friend. "What is it?"

Kagome shook her head. "I shouldn't be feeling this, Sango! I mean, he's like a brother to me and I shouldn't be even thinking it! Am I wrong to feel to this way? I mean, it's like…it's like I'm…"

"Falling for him?" Sango guessed.

Kagome tensed. "Maybe…I don't know." She turned around; her back now leaning against the glass. "Why though?"

Sango shook her head. "Only you can figure that out Kagome, and no one else."

_**'Is that what it is? Am I really falling for my bodyguard? I mean, sure we've done everything together. I can tell when he's near, I can feel him watching over me…protecting me. I don't know what to think.'**_

"Come on, Kaggie!" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see Sango with movies spread across her bed. "Let's start this party!"

"Yeah! Popcorn, ice cream and all the soda we can drink!" Both girls cheered and started the sleepover.

* * *

First for the next few hours they gossiped. They did each other's hair while Sango went on about her crush, a boy in their grade, Miroku Tenaha. Kagome could definitely see Sango blushing through the whole thing and only laughed.

A knock sounded just when Kagome finished Sango's high braid. "Miss Kagome, Miss Sango…" Kaede's voice sounded.

"What is it, Granny Kaede?" After all these years Kagome still called her that. The old woman didn't mind though.

"Dinner is about ready."

"Is Dad home?" Her father was busy all day with something that included the financial status of the company and hasn't seen him since that morning.

"Aye he's here. He will be joining ye."

With that, the girls followed Kaede down to the dining room; where indeed Akio was and Inuyasha too. He was right beside the door.

"Ah, there's pipsqueaks one and two." Inuyasha often joked about how short they were. It was funny was hell, though.

"Hey!!" Both girls shouted. "Let's get him, Sango!" Sango agreed and both launched at the bodyguard; each grabbing an arm.

"Ah, attack of the killer pipsqueaks!!" As much as they tried, they were no match for his natural strength. He would just usually whirl them around until they grew dizzy.

"Okay, Kagome that's enough. Sango, you too." Akio sat at his place; quite entertained himself but any more twirling and the girls would have flown off like helicopters with how fast Inuyasha was going.

Kagome was dizzy as she was finally set down and wobbled to her seat. "That never gets old. "

"Yeah that was fun!" Sango held her head as she tried to see straight and sat down beside her best friend.

As Inuyasha sat on Kagome's other side; he noticed that Kagome was in deep thought. Usually she chattered up a storm come dinner time but she was quiet and seldom talked. Her eyes usually sneaked a peek at him too and smelt something different. It was kind of…alluring. As she hit puberty, her scent changed to a soothing lavender and heavenly cherry blossom scent; which often he had to calm himself and not stare at her for too long. She had also started her time of the month; which he avoided at all costs. He has never taken an interest in females before; but why was his senses going haywire when he smelt her?!

_**'This is so wrong! I'm supposed to be guarding her; not checking her out! A bodyguard is forbidden to even think about…that! I'm no damn pedophile! Besides, Akio-san would kill me if he even knew! Why is this happening to me!?'**_ His fist clenched underneath the table as he continued to eat.

* * *

The next night, the bright half moon shone above the garden; bathing it in pure white light as a solemn figure sat. Kagome sat with her knees tucked into her chest; her arms resting on her knees. She could see the stars all around her; sparkling beside the moon. Her thoughts drifted once more.

_**'The moon…'**_ She felt a slight chill in the air; causing her to shiver. _**'Just the color reminds me of Inuyasha. How his hair shines in the sunlight and glows so pure and beautiful in the moonlight. And his exotic golden eyes…those eyes that I have known since I was five; still pierce me even now. I can see everything in them; from his sorrow to his happiness. I know he won't ever hurt me. I know that I love him as a brother…but is true that I might be…falling for him?'**_

She held one of her irises and felt the soft, cool petals. Every time she picked an iris Inuyasha would always put it in her hair. It was one of the few ways to show he really cared about her. _**'I know he cares for me already.'**_ She set the flower down _**'But what if, maybe someday, these feelings I have now…will they continue to grow and manifest in me?'**_ Maybe she was praying too hard. _**'He's only my bodyguard! He would never look at me that way…right?'**_

"Why must this be so hard?" She whispered to herself. She set her head down on her arms; unaware of the oncoming presence.

"Kagome?" She looked up to see Inuyasha coming up and sitting right beside her. "Couldn't sleep either?"

She shook her head. "I have a lot on my mind so I came out here to think."

"Yeah. I figured you'd be here." His gaze turned to the moon ahead. He then saw the blue iris between them and picked it up to put it in her hair.

"You like doing that." She giggled; while the butterflies were fluttering widely in her stomach at his delicate touch.

"Can't help it." He pulled back. "I said you looked prettier with it in your hair the first time and I still think you look even more as you grow older."

She nudged him while she laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. It seems like a long time ago; doesn't it?"

"Nine years…man I still can't believe you're thirteen." He could hardly believe that this was the tiny creature he was hired to protect nine years ago. He watched her blossom into a young woman before his eyes. Before he knew it she would be an adult. With a growing desire for her, it's going to be difficult to keep that hidden and forbidden desire to himself; especially from her.

"Time goes by really fast." She continued to gaze up at the moon while she sat with him.

Many times they've been here at night for the past years and just talked and bonded. They had a special bond that couldn't be broken by anybody or anything. It was impenetrable even. She knew him and he knew her; inside and out.

Inuyasha didn't know when exactly he thought of her as more than a sister. Maybe it was when she hit puberty; when her scent changed. Or maybe when she was developing in more ways than one. He's been with her for so long that it was hard to think of anyone else besides her. One thing was certain: he was definitely falling for his charge.

_**'She is growing more beautiful every day; in her appearance and her mind. She loves to experience life to the fullest every day. Her eyes sparkle like the stars and her smile outshines even the moon. What has she done to me?! She had me since day one! But now it seems to be growing rather quickly!'**_

_**'It's like the more I think about him, the harder it is for me to think of anything else! Why must he be so…handsome? Not to mention his cute puppy ears and those muscles…! Ah!' **_She slapped her forehead._** 'Sango's right! I am falling for him and fast!'**_

Inuyasha watched while she made funny faces and slapping her forehead. "Are you okay, little Iris?"

The nickname he gave her from day one always managed to make her smile and came back from mentally torturing herself. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't mind me." She chuckled nervously.

Both just continued to sit and watch the moon and hearing the natural night life around them. The wind whispered around them; loose locks of hair fluttering every other way. Neither knew not to break this comfortable silence. Although they managed to sneak peeks at the other while the other wasn't looking. Each admired the other; memorized certain features unique to them. Although their thoughts were similar, neither of them knew that once Kagome got older, their secret and manifesting desires for each other would be revealed in due time…when it would be impossible to hide them any longer.

* * *

**I know, a short chapter. And yes, Kagome is getting older! The next chapter is when things start rolling; which many of you are waiting for! Catch ya next week! **

**Ja Ne for now!**


	7. Shining Star

**Hey, it's me! I'M SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG! I'VE HAD MY HANDS FULL THE PAST TWO WEEKS WITH MY BROTHER'S GRADUATION, GRAD PARTY AND PLUS I WAS ON VACATION IN FLORIDA FOR A WEEK! BUT NOW I CAN START UPDATING AGAIN! YAY!**

**~Oh, this wonderful story has been nominated a second time by the Feudal Association; this time for Best AU/AR Fiction! I am so honored! Wish me luck!~**

**And thank you all for being so patient! This chapter is long and has been fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy the long awaited return of _The Moon and Star_! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the sexy hanyou! Rumiko Takahashi has that pleasure! I do own Akio and the story plot though. **

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Shining Star**

The rain pelted the glass balcony doors on a gray and somber Saturday morning. The figure in the bed underneath soft lavender purple covers not moving an inch; covering her whole body except for her hair on the white pillow and an arm beside her.

A man watched her quietly; sneaking in a while ago to wake the sleeping teenager. His sunset eyes gazed at his charge, once a spry little girl now a full grown woman of 17 years. Inuyasha with his muscled arms crossed, leaned against her door frame with a pleasant grin. He knew Kagome was not a morning person-having learned ever since he was hit numerous times on the head by her pillow on several occasions. Being a half demon he could only take so much before his head began to throb. The girl was viscous when angry! But he loved tormenting her; it was funny to watch how her face grew red and yelled at him to get out. And on occasion he could have sworn he heard her growl in warning at him. Her brown eyes would light up, her chest would heave and her fists would clench at her sides. If the half dog demon didn't know any better, he would say that Kagome had adopted a lot of his traits over the years.

Glancing at her bedside clock, it was nearing the time for breakfast. The girl moaned in her sleep and now faced him; snuggling into her pillow. Inuyasha knew what he was in for, but having been her bodyguard for the past 12 to 13 years, he was used to Kagome and her moods.

With a wicked smile, he slowly walked across to her bed, got on and crawled over until he was above her on his hands and knees. And just waited until she turned over on her back.

Kagome knew something was going on but she didn't want to wake up. It was Saturday for kami's sake! That meant sleeping in. Then she felt something-or someone breathing on her face. And she felt weight around her too. After moaning in annoyance, she slowly opened her eyes and right into her bodyguard's golden gaze.

She gasped; almost jumping off the bed had Inuyasha not held her hands down. This position was making her heart beat; her skin heating up at his rough yet gentle touch,the ends of his his hair causing shivers along her bare arms. If only he knew what he did to her…His eyes were paralyzing; his touch; so pleasurable, his scent, intoxicating.

Inuyasha only continued to gaze down at her; only his chest moving due to his breathing. His heart rate was up and was immediately immersed in her tantalizing scent of lavender and cherry blossom. It was painful to have to hide the fact that he wanted to kiss her. Her eyes, shimmering mochas that caught him; her skin so delicate and soft like a dove's wing, her black hair long and silky. Every day he had to hide away his feelings-growing rather rapidly, from her and everyone else. Why did he want to love her, make her feel so good and cherish her like a porcelain doll? He didn't know why; all he knew was that he felt it.

It was silent in the bedroom; other than the rain outside. That is, until Kagome's eyes narrowed and her lips formed a frown.

"Inya, why are you on top of me?"

To answer her question, he shook his head; to clear any wandering thoughts. "So I could wake you up?" He answered innocently, although his smirk was anything but.

Despite her rapid heartbeat with her bodyguard so close, she kept up her annoyed look. She scoffed. "Yeah right. I know you better than that. Now why don't you get off before I rip your fuzzy little ears out?"

"You wouldn't do that, you love my ears too much." Boy that sounded weird sounding coming from his mouth.

He was right. She just loved his adorable puppy ears too much and that just made her flush in embarrassment; for that and other reasons. His hair was tickling her chest and it was hard to not shiver in pleasure. And it got her mad because she couldn't come up with anything else.

"You better get off before I do decide to do it." Since her hands were pinned, she was just huffing in anger. Her knees were also trapped in the sheets so she was immobile.

He only chuckled that evil chuckle only he was capable of. She looked so cute when she turned angry. And it got even more so the older she got. It was all he could do to not lean down and kiss those cute lips of hers. But what they had was a brother-sister relationship right? It wasn't possible to love your boss's daughter; even though you desperately wanted to. But what would Kagome think? How does she feel? This baffled him to no end but there were times when he thought she did feel the same way.

That smirk, Kagome knew all too well. And she was in trouble. Her eyes widened and she gulped. His smirk sent not only evil thoughts to her mind but rather delicious ones too. Why? It was still confusing why she thought of him this way. Why did he look at her the same way she did-or she thought he did? Was it because he felt the same longing as her? It was wishful thinking but she desperately wanted it to be true; not only just in her dreams but in reality.

After only a few seconds after her initial shock; in one swift movement, he got off the bed; bringing her with him and onto his left shoulder. He held her legs together so she couldn't kick. She had a hard and wicked aim.

"Inuyasha, you jerk! Put me down this instant!" It was futile because he had her in his hard iron lock and she couldn't escape, no matter how hard she tried. Instead, she pounded repeatedly on his muscled back.

"No can do. I was told to tell you that breakfast is ready and to wake you up and bring you down." He smiled at how her growls and constant pounding grew. It was funny at how he could get her so riled up.

"I can walk there myself! You big idiot! Let me go or I'll seriously chop off those ears- no matter how cute they are!"

Inuyasha only grinned and chuckled as she delivered more threats and more hits to his back as he walked down the hall, down the stairs, and towards the dining room.

* * *

Akio could hear his daughter's screams and only shook his head in amusement. Kagome was not a morning person and could dish out the meanest threats. He sat back and sipped his coffee and listened to the rain outside while hearing the commotion upstairs.

"I hear that Miss Kagome is awake." Kaede said; walking into the dining room; holding a cup of sugar and placed it beside Akio's newspaper.

"Yep. That child has a powerful set of lungs in her. Always has; ever since she was a baby. Thanks Kaede." He moved the sugar over and spooned two small amounts before stirring his coffee.

"You're welcome, Akio-san." Kaede moved back and sighed. She was getting no younger and her bones reminded her of that, but she would stay and work for Akio-san and his precious daughter for as long as she was able. This was her only family left and she enjoyed each day to the fullest. It brought a smile to her face every day when she woke up. It was the life she wouldn't give up for anything. She had an excellent life here and Kaede was thankful.

The commotion from upstairs brought a rather interesting point into the old woman. She was very observant yet very discreet. Kaede knew that the hanyou bodyguard was possibly holding back stronger feelings for the young miss. And she thought that Kagome had that same problem. But was it love? Have the hanyou protector and the young Higurashi teenager been feeling more than a brother-sister bond? And has Akio-san noticed anything? Well, one could only find out.

"Akio-san, there's something I've noticed quite recently." The old attendant asked while looking out and up the main stairs outside the dinning room doors.

"What is it, Kaede?" He put down his newspaper and took his china cup of freshly brewed French roasted coffee he loved so much.

"Well sir, do you think it's possible that Miss Kagome and Inuyasha could possibly…"This is where she paused and chose her words carefully. No telling what her boss might say or do. "…could possibly fall in love?"

Akio would have spit out his coffee had he not swallowed it already. He took deep breaths, regained composure and looked quite shocked at the woman who helped his family. "Kaede…?" He didn't see that one coming and hoped that she would explain.

"Akio-san, I have noticed things; small but noticeable signs." Kaede turned and faced him; her russet eyes serious. "I have seen how Inuyasha looks at your daughter and I can plainly see that Kagome looks at him the same way. It's like longing, it's seems impossible and maybe unreachable for them. Who knows how long they have been hiding it? It seems that their deep connection to each other has shown them that they need each other much more than as brother and sister."

Akio could definitely hear the truth. He too has noticed how his daughter now acted around the hanyou: shy, silent but incredibly happy. And his bodyguard acted all tough and mighty but he faltered when Kagome entered the room. It was like he was drawn to her, stronger as more time went on.

Kaede spoke up once more. "So-and forgive me if I seem too brazen here sir, if it's indeed true, and they do hold suppressed feelings of love deep within their hearts, would you be willing to accept them- to allow your daughter and bodyguard to love freely?"

Brazen...yes. Truthful, definitely so. Kaede did had a strong and valid point though. As Akio sipped his lukewarm drink, he looked out in the dining room windows in deep thought. It has crossed his mind every now and then. And Kaede was right; it was a definite possibility. He knew his little girl adored the hanyou ever since he stepped foot into his office nearly 13 years ago; and ever since then the two had an instant and impenetrable bond. Akio never thought it would evolve into something like this but… surprisingly, it didn't seem to bother him all that much.

"To tell the truth, Kaede, I have no qualms or negative thoughts about it. I completely trust my daughter and I trust Inuyasha to never pressure or intentionally hurt her. They would be able to love freely; as you stated, with my blessings. I want the best for my daughter and that includes her happiness. So if the time ever came when they want to be together and ask me for permission, I would definitely grant them that happiness."

Kaede had expected nothing less from her boss. Akio-san was indeed a rare man. He only wanted his daughter to be safe and happy. His one and only daughter in love with her bodyguard was something not unheard of but in most cases it was secret. But Akio was willing to allow Kagome and Inuyasha to show that bond outwardly. What this father does for his remaining family was completely selfless and heartwarming.

Kaede could only smile. "Akio-san, you never cease to amaze me."

The businessman only smiled back. "My daughter comes first; always. It's her life and her choices and I must accept them; whatever they may be."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Just then, a smiling hanyou and huffing teenager strolled in. Kagome had her arms crossed while Inuyasha continued to smile in triumph.

"Mission accomplished, Kaede." He finally set the irate girl on her feet and received a hard slap to his chest. He winced a bit. This girl could also hit.

"I am going to kill you when I get the chance; just you wait." She straightened out her p.j's and looked happily at her father. "Morning, dad!"

"Morning, baby girl. Have an interesting morning?"

She laughed irritably. "You could call it that. This jerk woke me up and held me prisoner all the way down here." Kagome crossed her arms and continued to glare at her bodyguard.

He only gave her that arrogant smirk of his.

"Okay, so do you have plans today, Kagome?" Akio looked up at his daughter; who only looked away.

"Well as you know I have that date tonight around 7, but other than that, no." She sounded more depressed and anxious. When they talked last night, her father looked surprised, Kaede was silent and Inuyasha, well, she figured he was boiling mad; judging by his furrowed eyebrows, nasty looking snarl and his ear pinned back in anger.

Akio could see that Kagome wasn't too thrilled about going out tonight. When she got all quiet and anxious like this, she wasn't too keen on the idea. He wanted to ask her about it but he didn't push her. She would most likely tell Inuyasha about it. Maybe she already has and that's why his hanyou bodyguard was deathly silent last night.

The father sat back and rubbed his shoulder. "I just hope you enjoy yourself and try not to think negatively." Although that was highly unlikely. He could see it in her eyes; all her emotions plain as day.

Kagome only grunted. She then looked out the window; seeing the rain fall down from the skies; like the angels were crying. "Hey dad, have you seen Chiisai anywhere? I haven't seen her since she went hunting last night and it looks horrible out there."

A few seconds later, a small cat looking creature jumped into her arms; cuddling into her master's arms.

"Hey, Chiisai. You been good for daddy?" She stroked the demon's soft fur while the creature growled in contentment.

Chiisai was in fact a rare kind of demon; found only in the central part of Africa. She was an African Civet demon; a cross between a weasel and a cat. Demon civets were smaller but much more powerful. On one of her dad's rare trips outside Japan a few years ago, He picked her up; wounded on the streets, nursed her back to health and brought her home as a 14th birthday present. Kagome named her Chiisai; for she was small; small enough to cling to her shoulders and carry. With soft, light tan fur, a long tail to help her balance in trees, black spots to help her blend in and powers only a demon could possess, the demon civet was a friendly creature but extremely protective. Her senses of smell and sight were among her best defenses and had sharp claws and teeth to tear into prey.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a two day vacation this weekend and just soak and relax all this stress away." Akio announced; sitting up and stretched his back and his arms. "Kaede, can you make sure to lock my office; even if I beg and plead mercilessly for you to open it? And if any of the harbor bosses call; unless they can't handle it themselves or if it's an extreme emergency, tell them not to disturb me for I will be in a state of total relaxation."

The old woman only laughed. "Yes, sir I will make sure to hide the keys and prevent you from even crossing your office." She was handed the keys and tucked them away. Her boss could sometimes get carried away with his work and luckily he had enough sense to take a breather once in a while.

"I will prepare your Jacuzzi and a fresh new cup of coffee along with your old record of The Rolling Stones right away."

"Thanks, Kaede." He then turned to the teens and small demon. "What about you two?"

"I'm calling Sango and Miroku over for some lunch and indoor swimming; to pass the time since it's a rainy day." Kagome, with her small demon in her arms and her bodyguard she adored behind her, she bid goodbye to her father and her nurse before making the calls and preparing for a swim day, Inuyasha following her.

"I believe that boy does have a strong connection to her. I think it's only a matter of time sir, before they realize what they truly mean to each other." Kaede watched the two disappear upstairs before gathering the semi-cool coffee and newspaper from the table.

"I think you may be right." But was he prepared for it when it did come? He decided it could wait and strolled out and prepared for some Rolling Stones, hot bubbling jets and some French Roast brewed to perfection, always prepared by his faithful attendant.

* * *

Around noon, it was still pouring rain outside. Kagome and Sango had left to change into their swimsuits upstairs while Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome's only guy pal, lounged around in the pool area that smelt of chlorine and steam from the gargantuan hot tub beside the pool.

The pool was enclosed with a hard transparent exterior; so you could see the outside but completely blocked to an outside viewer. The outdoor-turned indoor pool was a good size; going as deep as 25 feet. It had two diving boards as well. The pool deck had everything a normal public swimming pool had: lounge chairs, plants, tables with umbrellas, and even a free soda machine. The necessary hot tub at the far end; where it was steaming and bubbling while the aqua blue pool remained quiet; not a ripple in sight.

"Ah, I can't wait to see our lovely ladies in nothing but those tight swimsuits." Miroku, a fellow 18 year old who had befriended the hanyou bodyguard, envisioned out loud. He sighed and laid back, his hands behind his head.

"I hope you're thinking about Sango, you lecher." Inuyasha sat beside him; his arms crossed and eyes shut. Of course he had wanted to see Kagome in a bathing suit. He has seen her wear many swimsuits over the years but now he tried not to get too excited.

Miroku turned his lecherous, amethyst eyes towards the overprotective bodyguard. He knew Inuyasha was possessive and very protective of Kagome and possibly even showed more then sibling affection for her. He was not naïve when it came to feelings of love. "Ah, my friend, but of course I am waiting for my lovely maiden to come out and show that curvaceous figure and that irresistible backside-"

"Maybe that's why you have one too many hits on the head. Sango beats you senseless, knocks you out on your ass every time and you still haven't learned a thing." Inuyasha has heard many detailed accounts of how the fiery 17 year old woman kept beating the clueless lecher and it was funny as hell to him. Miroku was a known pervert and has charmed many ladies…until Sango came along. She was not so easy to persuade and thus creating a challenge for Miroku.

"Ah but I just can't help myself, my friend."

Inuyasha snorted. Miroku was smart but also very stupid. He wondered why Sango hasn't killed him yet. Maybe he's too stubborn to quit and as a result; getting his ass kicked every five minutes. It was a mystery why Sango even let him anywhere near her. Kagome says Sango has had a crush on him since elementary school. Why, he had no idea.

The pool area was quiet until two voices approached the glass doors. When it was opening, as Inuyasha and Miroku looked over, Chiisai and Sango's two tailed demon cat, Kilala ran in, playing and running around. As the small demons frolicked, two feminine figures appeared; each carrying a towel coordinating with their swimsuit.

Miroku left his mouth wide open as he saw the most incredible female he's ever seen. Sango was a beauty beyond compare; having a firm, lean and muscled physique with her long dark brown hair gliding down her back. She had on a deep purple halter one piece outlined in black. It hugged every curve of her body. Miroku was entranced; caught by her outstanding beauty.

Inuyasha, on the other hand was also paralyzed to his seat. There, in a gorgeous navy blue bikini decorated with cherry blosssoms going down her right side, with her blue towel hanging on her arm, was Kagome. He has never seen her wear anything like that before! Usually she wore one pieces and she looked amazing in every single one but now…she was just…Inuyasha couldn't even think of anything good enough to call her. Was this the same girl-no woman he's come to know over the course of close to 13 years? It was unbelievable to the hanyou.

'_Her hair…so black that I can see streaks of blue shining on a bright sunny day glides down her back and down to her hips-which I've realized that they have developed quite nicely and it's hard for me to not put my hands on her. Her eyes that I love so much, a pure shade of deep mocha, are so full of life and spirit that they always sparkle when she's happy. I've also noticed not only have her hips developed but her breasts and that curvaceous backside of hers…it takes all my willpower to resist temptation to touch and feel those assets. This isn't the same small girl that I was hired to protect nearly 13 years ago, in her place is a beautiful woman, more gorgeous than any other. It has become more difficult for me to restrain myself when I inhale her intoxicating scent of lavender and cherry blossoms that my inner demon has recently started screaming for her. I don't know how much longer I can take, both my human and demon halves want her: to do more than just protect her- I want to hold her, kiss her, cherish her, to love her with every part of my being. She has become and always will be, my own shining star.'_

While the boys were unintentionally staring at the lean, toned legs and the sexy, trim waists, the girls were doing some admiring of their own. Both the boys were in their swim trunks- bare chested and showing off that muscle! While Sango was glancing-although discreetly at Miroku, with his purple swim trunks showing off his legs that exuded strength from running on the track team, his hairless chest and his admirable six pack, Kagome was trying so hard not to stare-or worse, drool at the sight of her bodyguard.

When she was smaller, she and Inuyasha went swimming all the time so she knew what he looked like, but now she was a teenager with uncontrollable hormones. Her growing attraction for him was now way out of her hands, so out of her reach. It was impossible to not stare at his flawless-and very well muscled chest, that desirable 8 pack that she had always wanted to touch and feel since she began developing deeper feelings for him. The way her body reacts to him; just his voice or even his eyes- she was powerless to stop herself. Thinking about anything concerning his body- everything about him in fact and she was falling helplessly. Even his legs, showed off his power and strength-well, being hanyou, he worked out more and developed those muscular thighs… Now Kagome had to stop daydreaming about how handsome and built he was or else her arousal would reach his nose, and she knew better than anyone that Inuyasha had a very keen sense of smell. Besides, what would he think..or even say if he knew?

Inuyasha thought he picked up the scent of arousal coming from his charge. Very brief but still powerful enough for him to sense it. He looked at her and she quickly looked away, hearing her heartbeat drumming and smelling her luscious scent. He knew she was trying not to look his way but it was proving rather futile. But her arousal made him think. Did she harbor similar thoughts and feelings for him as he did her? Well, if so, that bit of info was enough to keep him optimistic.

"Well, we're heading to the hot tub to relax. Were you guys planning on using it?" Kagome asked; placing her towel on a table that sported a closed umbrella, Sango doing the same.

"Nah, you girls go ahead. I need to swim a few dozen laps around this baby." Miroku sat up, stretched his arms and back, unaware that his crush was eying him.

"Bet you can't beat me." When it came to challenges, especially when it came to sports, Inuyasha was all for it. The thrill of beating someone, even his dim-witted friend was enough for him. The hanyou loved the excitement, the pleasure and the thrill of kicking someone's butt.

"Oh?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge I hear, my friend?"

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha now stood up; cracked his knuckles and his neck before giving Miroku his wicked smile.

The girls knew that it was their cue to leave. When it came to bets like this, the two guy pals would be at it for a while. Kagome and Sango quietly made their way to the hot tub on the other side of the deck, still able to see the boys, who were getting ready at the shallow end.

The two best friends slowly sunk into the hot bubbling water, each moaning at the feeling of having their muscles loosen in their backs and their legs.

"It's been a while since it was just only the two of us." Sango had her eyes closed and her head resting on the surface of the tub.

"I know. We need more girl time." Kagome agreed. Sighing, she closed her own eyes and just relaxed, the only sounds of the underwater jets and the splashes coming from the main pool echoing around the indoor deck.

After a while, Sango opened her eyes and smoothed her hair back. "How did it go yesterday?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes at the question. All her negative feelings about tonight's date surfaced. "Oh Sango, it was bad. Dad came off as shocked, Kaede was speechless and Inuyasha, well…I think you know…"

Sango nodded her head. "I bet he was pissed as hell."

"He was. Believe me, he was sore at the world." She turned to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Luckily, the boys were still swimming and were oblivious to anything and their demon pets were busy playing not too far from the hot tub .

Her best friend also turned their way. "Why did you even accept that bastard's date in the first place? You know he's a playboy and has one hell of a bad reputation."

"Because, if I didn't, he would've kept following me, kept pressuring me until I did say yes." Kagome felt all her morbid emotions and that unsuppressed anger bubbling within her. It was hard not to lash out and keep her tears in. "Sango, I tried to drive him away, act callous and cold towards him, threaten him, even warn him subtly about Inuyasha but he didn't let that stop him. Finally he drove me towards a wall, pinned me and I felt his breath down my neck; pressuring me until I finally caved."

"Have you told your dad-or even Inuyasha about this?" Sango was now worried about her friend and even angry at herself. Best friends fight and defend for each other. Where was she when this happened? "Have you told anyone?" She asked softly, hurt because her best friend was in a predicament that was horrifying and she couldn't stop it.

Kagome remained silent, her brown eyes staring down into the water. "I've told Inuyasha bits and pieces of it and has vowed to even strangle him if he eyes me the wrong way. If I told him the whole story, he would for sure, kill him. Dad and Kaede only know a fraction." Then she looked up into Sango's mahogany orbs. "You're the first person to get the full story, Sango."

The 17 year old was shocked, aghast at the young Higurashi's inner turmoil. They were oblivious to the splashing in the pool now. It was dead silent between them. Sango was at a loss for words-which rarely happens to her. She was a chatterbox- full of advise, warm words and the harshest threats to anyone who dared hurt anyone she cared about. "Why haven't you told anyone, Kagome? You could of asked me, or Miroku-I thought at least Inuyasha would be the first to defend you and ring that ass's neck."

The girl couldn't but chuckle at her friend's choice of words. "I thought I could handle it myself. Even though I have a bodyguard to defend me, I want to prove to myself that I could fight my own battles, be more independent, you know? Having Inuyasha around and seeing how hard he protects me, makes me want to prove at how strong I can be on my own."

"Wow, Kagome…that's…deep." Both chuckled; slowly breaking the negative aura around them. "But you know, Kaggie, if you need help, and I mean real help, don't hesitate to tell anyone. I know you're strong but you can't battle everything on your own. And I know that you want Inuyasha to be by your side; fighting along with you."

Sango knew her all too well. And she was right. While wanting to fight and prove to herself, she also wanted the one person that she fell hard and deep for, her secret moon, her Inuyasha, alongside her. "Thanks, Sango. You're a true pal." Sango was a one in a million and she was grateful that they met.

Sango's brilliant smile showed and stood up and hugged Kagome; who also stood up to hug back. "So are you, Kaggie. So are you."

* * *

The afternoon went on, the girls eventually joining the boys in the large pool and had some fun. Then Kaede came in with a homemade pizza pie, with cheese and sausage and with (free) sodas from the vending machine, the four dined and laughed while the rain continued to pour outside. But unfortunately, Miroku had to tempt fate once again. He put his sneaky hand on Sango's chair when she had to sit up for a second. But when she came back down, when she felt that damn hand; her face grew red, steam spouted from her ears and then viciously smacked him upside the head; causing him to fall out of his seat. Kagome and Inuyasha watched silently-while trying to keep in their laughter, as Sango gave the lecher an angry earful while threatening to cut off not only both his hands but also something more valuable and precious below. Needless to say, Miroku kept both his hands on his lunch and away from the temperamental Sango after that.

Now, the dreaded date grew ever closer as Kagome sat in her bath and just soaked. She wished she never accepted that date now. This bastard, this playboy wanted only one thing from her, she knew but she wasn't going to let that happen. Luckily, Inuyasha knew karate, judo and tae kwon do and has taught her over the years how to defend herself for whatever reason. Kagome was glad for it too. Just the thought of her bodyguard was enough to make her anger and stress melt away and she closed her eyes for a while and breathed in the lavender candles around her.

Stepping out of her bathtub some time later, the young Higurashi teen dried herself off and blew dry her long black hair. As the mirror reflected her image, she thought about many things. Mainly about what Sango had told her earlier. If she had only told someone sooner, maybe she wouldn't be doing this. Besides, there was only one person she wanted above all others and knew that he would rather die than let her get hurt by someone. Sighing sadly, she put on a blue robe and strolled out into her room and towards her walk in closet. Thank goodness it was raining because she had to put on a slicker or raincoat. The more she covered her body from that bastard the better. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a simple white blouse, and a long blue raincoat. No need for her date to see her in something provocative.

When she finally dressed, put on little make-up and pulled her hair into a low ponytail, she stood in front of her mirror, her pale face and her mocha eyes full of frustration and apprehension gazing back at her. She clenched her hand, trying not to let herself get too angry. All Kagome had to do was go to dinner, a movie and hightail it home. She'd even call Inuyasha to come pick her up. Kami knows he'd more than love to if it became too much for her.

"There I go again, thinking about him. How come he's always on my mind?" She knew the answer to that. It was clear as crystal, plain as day, pure and simple. She loved him. Kagome was in love with her hanyou bodyguard. With that realization coming to light, her heart started to pound faster, her body heating up so rapidly she couldn't even feel the air conditioner anymore.

"I'm in love with him." She whispered. Her hand went to her heart, and she tried to slow her breathing. Why did she admit this to herself, just minutes before her date? Why did it decide to rear its big head then and there?

'_I know now. I know as I grow older, I can't help at how I look at him and notice things I've never seen before. He's always been there for me, taught me, helped me, protected me. Inuyasha is everything to me and so much more; not to mention that he's so handsome and hot as hell. I've always thought he was cute ever since I was small but now, I see him as a man, not as a brother. I've always loved his eyes; those gorgeous sunset eyes that now paralyzed me, captured me. His voice, a soothing sound to my ears, sent many shivers through me; causing my flesh to erupt in goosebumps. And his hair, oh I can't begin to think how many times I've played with his hair, and his cute puppy ears. He's told me many a time that I'm the only one allowed to touch them. Somehow I thought that made me special. Whenever I touched his ears, Inuyasha was laid back and relaxing. And his long hair that's always as pale and beautiful as the moon itself. Always so silky and soft as I ran my fingers through it. Now his body…all I can think about is how muscular he is. The man has lean muscle everywhere and it makes me want to just gaze at how gorgeous he is. His shoulders, arms, legs, even his chest and torso…It has been a rather constant-and naughty fantasy of mine to touch and feel that 8 pack of his. It's hard for me to look away whenever he works out bare-chested in only gym shorts. But that's not the only reason why I love him. To me, Inuyasha has always been my moon; a gentle, guiding light for me to see my way through anything. And now, I want him more than ever, my bodyguard, my Inya.' _

She had to remain calm and in control. If she wanted to get through this disaster in the making, Kagome had to pull herself together.

"You can do this, girl. You can do this…oh hell what am I thinking? I'm already nervous as bloody hell." She laughed at herself, sounding exactly like her hanyou at times when he was frustrated. Her face was now a flush pink, due to her past reminiscing and her mochas were regaining some sparkle.

Hearing the door downstairs close and hearing the voices, the girl gazed at her watch. He was ten minutes early. Taking a deep breath, she straightened herself up and clenched her fists.

She was scared and very anxious now. No doubt Kaede was meeting him and even Inuyasha; who she could imagine with a fierce scowl on his flawless face, ears pinned back, arms crossed and inwardly very pissed; was seeing him.

"There's no turning back now. I got to do this." She tried to sound as positive and confident as possible; and not succeeding very well, she grabbed her purse and hesitantly opened her door and started to walk downstairs to meet the situation she wound up in.

'_Oh please let me get through tonight, Kami. Please…' _Her feet moved slowly as that same thought ran through her head over and over. All Kagome wanted was to get this over with and be with the one person who made her world brighter with his presence, Inuyasha.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of this? Chiisai is mine; originally created for a high school art project, inspired by none other than Kilala. Just look up African Civet if you're still confused. Anyway, I can't wait to post the next chapter. Oh and the date mentioned, is also an original and so I own him as well. Okay? Anyway, I hoped you liked it and until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now! **


	8. Harvest Moon

**Hey, it's me! Listen, I'm going to be focusing on this story until it is complete, then I will work on Lavender Dreams. It's easier for me to concentrate on one story. So I'm letting you guys know now! Okay, Here's another chapter- a really long one and one that many of you are waiting for! So enjoy! **

**Happy 4th of July!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the inu hanyou we all know and love. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own Chiisai, Toshio, and Akio though!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Harvest Moon**

The stench of cat permeated the massive Higurashi foyer. Inuyasha grimaced, stood stock still at the foot of the marble staircase across from the demon, just glaring dangerously. The boy introduced himself as Nakamura Toshio. He was a lion demon, with shaggy, shoulder length brown hair, eyes black as night holding so much arrogance and power. Inuyasha could tell that the black swirls on the demon's wrists indicate that he was from a powerful bloodline. The Inu hanyou hated anything that associated with cats and having encountered many neko demons before throughout his life; even lion demons, Inuyasha remained ever vigilant and kept his eyes focused on the full blooded lion who was taking his charge out.

Just the thought of Kagome going out with a powerful demon; particularly a lion demon; who were thought to be ruthless when provoked, made Inuyasha's blood boil. His nails dug into his hands, unknowingly drawing blood. His ears were pinned back against his skull and his amber eyes burned with rage and ferocity. His heart pounded, his blood roared with anger, his soul crying out to protect the girl he's come to cherish and possibly love more over the years. Even though Kagome had learned how to defend herself thanks to his teaching, she was still vulnerable and wouldn't be able to hold him off for very long. Lions were merciless, easily angered creatures and Inuyasha was fearful for Kagome's safety more than ever.

Toshio had the nerve to match his gaze. They both stood there, one smirking, one frowning with absolute hatred. Inuyasha did not like having another demon; coming onto his territory and challenge him. To Inuyasha, The Higurashi estate was his safe-haven, his territory to protect. This foolish lion was standing there, daring him to take him on. He knew what they were fighting for. The right for the girl that occupied the hanyou's heart.

_'Fucking bastard! If he does anything to upset her or cause her to become uncomfortable, I'll fucking rip his spinal cord out! Hell, I'll beat him within an inch of his life if he dares to assault Kagome in any way!'_ His body was now tense, sensing the disgusting lust and danger coming from the feline. Inuyasha would not under any circumstances let this bastard touch Kagome now. He knew that Kagome was strong and very intelligent to know when the situation was becoming uncomfortable. But the mere thought of anything happening to her made his lips rise to reveal a small yet very powerful, dangerous warning snarl to sound from him. Toshio seemed to hear it and glared even more harshly.

Chiisai, who was settling on Inuyasha's shoulders; granting her a perfect view of the intruder, was also very agitated. Her small body was shaking yet very tense and the hanyou could hear low hissing from her. Her ears were also pinned back, her sharp teeth exposed to the threat that entered her domain.

Akio, as he entered the foyer from his office, could immediately feel the harsh and tense atmosphere. He looked over to see his bodyguard and Chiisai extremely tense yet very angry. Something was wrong and it more than likely had to do with the visitor that stood in the middle of the foyer. As the father, it was his job to inspect his daughter's date, and could tell that it was going to be a very bad night; judging by the inu hanyou and civet demon's rigid postures, along with their strained facial expressions.

"Sir." The lion politely bowed; obviously trying to get into Akio's good graces. Akio could tell it was just a show; having been able to interpret genuine and false introductions since he started his company over 25 years ago. The father put on a small grin, to remain calm. "I am Nakamura Toshio."

The father accepted the boy's hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, young man."

"Likewise, Higurashi-san."

Inuyasha was getting more irate the more time he had to remain in this lying asshole's stench. His whole body was now shaking due to his anger. He knew something horrible was going to happen and that made him all the more concerned for the young woman making her way down. What wouldn't he give to beat the living hell out of that guy so Kagome wouldn't be able to go out! But, while he was in the presence of his employer, the hanyou would not act so rashly.

Light footsteps could be heard now. All three heads turned to see the Higurashi heir making her way slowly down the steps. Feelings of anxiety went through the hanyou's stomach, sensing the waves of anxiety flowing from her. Her eyes were staring down; while he could see her hands fidgeting.

Akio looked from the lion demon to his bodyguard to his daughter. Toshio had just an unnerving smile on his face as he watched Kagome finally step down onto the floor. His daughter was very uneasy and more so, Inuyasha looked ready to burst. Chiisai, remained solely focused on her owner.

When she went to step towards her father and date, she felt a sudden grip on her forearm. The teen stood still, knowing that her bodyguard wanted to tell her something. She felt his breath on her neck as he whispered.

"Please be careful tonight. I don't want to see you hurt, Kagome." His voice was so low but she could hear it. All the warning, all the concern, she even thought she could hear the love in his tone.

"I will, I promise." She answered back, voice just as low. Kagome didn't want to leave anywhere if Inuyasha sounded so concerned about her. Since he had demon blood, he could pick up any danger, so she trusted him…always would trust him with anything.

He released his grip and stood back up again. He momentarily locked eyes with his boss before glaring right back at his target.

"Hi, Kagome. You look lovely tonight." Toshio complimented her, although he looked a bit frustrated because she was adequately covered.

"Thank you." She sounded calm but inside she couldn't stop her heart from pounding. Then she turned to her demon pet on Inuyasha's shoulders. She then stroked Chiisai's head and heard a content growling. "Chiisai, you stay here with daddy and Inya okay?"

Chiisai only nuzzled into her hand.

"Alright…" She turned to her date. "I'm ready to go." She then walked towards her father. "Bye daddy."

He gathered his daughter in a fierce hug and kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself, baby girl, okay?" He felt her head nodding on his chest. Then he turned to the lion boy. "Have her home no later than 10, please."

Toshio only nodded.

"I have my cell with me and I'm bringing an umbrella." Kagome held up her closed blue umbrella as she and Toshio walked to the door. "Love you, dad, Chiisai, Inya!" She looked to all of them but lingered on a certain amber eyed hanyou. He stared right back at her. Both locked gazes for a while before she reluctantly turned away into the light, misty rain.

Once the door closed, Akio immediately turned to his bodyguard. "Inuyasha?"

"Sir?"

"I would like you to follow her and that lion. I don't trust him, not in the slightest. He gave me a bad feeling and it would make me feel more at peace if you trailed them."

"I would more than love to, sir. I didn't trust him either. I think he's got bad intentions." Inuyasha felt ready to go that instant. He had hoped that his feelings of concern and anxiety weren't his own. Fortunately, Akio felt it too.

"So do I. Follow them at your own pace and keep out of sight." Akio trusted the hanyou to make sure his daughter would be safe. And if what Kaede said this morning was true, Inuyasha would undoubtedly go to great lengths to protect her.

Chiisai hopped off the hanyou's shoulder and ran right onto Akio's. She could understand the situation and felt it best to protect the father of her owner.

Inuyasha, with his hair now tied back and cracking his knuckles, a sign that he was itching for a fight, he gave his boss a final nod and went to exit in the back off the house, all the while thinking that Kagome would be okay.

'_I will be damned if anything happens to her! I vowed to protect her with my life the first day I saw her and that's what I intend to do! Now that I know I really love her, I want to be there and guard her from any evil that presents itself! And if the bastard gets in my way, there's going to be hell to pay!'_ He thought that and similar thoughts of pain as he dashed out into the rain and started to trail the woman he loved and that arrogant bastard demon that was with her.

* * *

The date was, to say the least…hell. Kagome still felt like she was being pressured, from the car ride from her home to the movie theater, where his hand kept grazing her thigh and now to the dinner at the small diner. He wouldn't stop gazing at her, his pure black eyes never strayed away from her. Even with her raincoat still on her, it was like the demon could still see what hid underneath. It made her cringe and it repulsed her. While she was in no mood to eat what was in front of her, she ate a few small bites to distract herself. Anything to keep her eyes from looking at Toshio.

The lion demon was a known playboy at her school. She has managed to avoid him at all costs, having either Sango or Miroku or both at her side to keep her mind at ease. But having science period alone, that's when it started. He was across from her but she could still feel that uneasy burning. Then he started following her and then started to feel her up- which she always got out of and walked the other way. But when he started pressuring her into going out with him, then she started to freak. And now because of her lack of strength and her incessant need to handle this on her own, she was forced to go out and bear the uncomfortable and lustful gaze of the Nakamura playboy.

"What's the matter, babe? You barely touched your food tonight." He asked, as they walked down to his car, which unfortunately was parked in a desolate area, making her shiver.

She knew this was planned out and hoped that she could get out of this mess. "Just not hungry." She murmured, her hands holding her purse securely while watching for any sudden moves he would probably make.

"Me neither. I wasn't hungry for food…but for something else quite…satisfying."

His tone and meaning stopped her cold. She knew what that meant. Her grip tightened on her purse, her breathing became shallow and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Here she was, on an empty street, the nearest street light many blocks over, with a possibly dangerous demon playboy and there was nobody around to help her. This startling horror paralyzed her more than the November chill did.

"And what I'm craving…" His voice right at her ear, his breath sending terrible sensations down her neck. She could feel his hand working his way up her arm. "…is something…" Then she felt his tongue against the flesh of her neck. "Absolutely beautiful."

That's it! Kagome could not let him get away with this. She wouldn't bow down and let him have his way. She was smarter and stronger than that.

Without warning, her hand went to strike his face, causing him to yelp more in surprise than in harm. The slap was hard, causing him to stagger as she carefully stepped back.

"Not this time, you asshole! You are not going to get me!" Her voice was as hard as steel, her adrenaline was up and her body was prepared for anything now. Her hands were clenched now should he strike her.

It was dark so she couldn't see very well, but she could make out his form and hear his movements. Having learned how to defend herself and to focus her attention from her bodyguard, Kagome was not a helpless female. She had to thank Inuyasha later, if she got out of this.

No sooner had she gone four steps, Toshio let out a fearsome roar and ran towards her, raising his hand and aiming at her face. Somewhat expecting this, the teen held her hand out to catch his arm, catching his wrist. She hissed a bit and staggered a bit from the force but she held firm. This lion was strong and he looked downright pissed, probably because he had never been denied and was slapped.

"Oh no, you don't, wench!" He growled out as his other hand went to hit her.

But Kagome predicted that too and raised her arm to block his hard fist. She was thankful for all those lessons in self defense over the years. She would not succumb to anyone and plead weakly. She was going to take this head on!

"Never." She whispered, her voice low and cold but full of determination. And without a second thought, she raised her leg and kicked him where she knew it would hurt: in his manhood.

Toshio now screamed in agony, reeling back. Thinking this was her chance, Kagome stepped back and ran the other way, as fast as she could. And she hauled like she never did before.

But then about ten seconds later, Toshio landed down right in front of her, about five feet away.

"What's the matter, bitch? Have nowhere to run?" He taunted as he slowly stalked towards her; his claws extended in front of him.

Kagome was now in trouble. Demons were stronger than humans and could easily recover from a blow; even where it counts and as hard as hers was. Full demons were powerful in strength. They were fast and not easily brought down. When she was sparring with Inuyasha, it looked so easy but now…as she put her skills to the test, against a playboy lion demon; who looked ready to rip her to shreds, Kagome didn't feel that hope so much anymore. Instead, she was shaking, trying to control her heart rate. But whatever she would do, this girl would not plead and beg. She would not be overpowered…ever.

Toshio licked his claws, growled dangerously at her and then within the blink of an eye, he was right in front of her, both her wrists now in his grasp.

"Let me go! I'm warning you!" She struggled, trying wretch away from him but his claws dug deeper into her flesh, causing her to hiss in severe pain.

"What can you do? We're all alone, no one is around and nobody can't hear you. So I take you now and no one will find you until morning." He sounded very serious, he must have done this before. His breath coated her skin, his tongue quickly licking his lips ready for a taste.

Kagome was sickened. This was not what she wanted to happen. Why did she have to act all tough and mighty, declaring and proving to everyone, including herself that she could do it on her own?

'_You did it because you wanted Inuyasha to see that you could take care of yourself; to prove that you can't always rely on his protection.' _But she did want his protection, more than anything else.

She closed her eyes, waited for what going to come, but then, she felt a very familiar presence and the sound of someone landing right behind Toshio.

"If you don't let go of her right now, I will rip your arms out!" Both heads turned to see the hanyou, his silver hair blowing in the cool air, his hands clenched, his deadly sharp teeth bared.

"Inuyasha!" She said in relief.

The lion growled, angry that he had been interrupted. "As if a impure half breed like yourself could possibly-"

He never finished his sentence because the bodyguard ran straight at him; getting Kagome out if his grip and right behind him. He felt his charge sagging against him, crying out of relief from what he smelt. Her hands gripped his shirt as she buried her head against him. Knowing that she was under his protection once more, Inuyasha turned back to the feline bastard, growling furiously.

"I warned you. If you even touch her again or even look at her…" He flexed his claws which had a trace of blood on them. "You'll lose more than your arms!" Oh he wanted to just tear him to bloody pieces here and now, but Kagome was behind him; shivering and crying, so he restrained himself...barely.

Toshio growled right back; feeling a slight ache on his forearm from where the half blood scratched him. "We'll see about that, pathetic half demon. You haven't seen the last of me. We will meet again." And with that declaration, the lion sped off into the darkness without another sound.

Making sure that he was really gone, Inuyasha turned around and held her to him. She was brave enough to last that long. Toshio had taken it too far and he couldn't stand being silent any longer. He inwardly praised her when she blocked both his attempts at striking her. She wasn't at all helpless. But now she was crying, her scent overwhelmed by tears and that feline stench.

Knowing he needed to get her home and away from this place, he picked her up bridal style, cradled her to his chest and ran in the direction of the Higurashi home. All the while he soothed her as best he could, trying to slow down her tears and ease her fears. It was all over and she was safe.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome was standing silently at Inuyasha's door. She kept pondering if she should go in or not. After running up to her room and crying her eyes out for being so weak and putting Inuyasha through all her misery on the way home, the female felt guilty for making Inuyasha watching her cry. It was something, that for sure, hurt him as much as she hurt.

Gripping her blue flannel pants in anxiety, Kagome knew she had to go in, apologize to him for placing her burden on him. She was nervous because she was going into her bodyguard's room alone, and it was dark out, not to mention he would clearly smell her attraction to him.

_'Would it really matter if it did?'_ She asked herself.

The thought made her blush. Sure she knew she was in love with him but she always wanted his feelings to come first. What if he didn't love her as more than a sister? Or what if he did? What then? Would she be able to act on her feelings?

_'I'm making myself more nervous. If I keep asking all these questions, I'm never going in!'_ She paced back and forth a few times before stopping at his door. Taking a deep breath, she enclosed the brass door knob with her hand.

_'I have to do this. There may never be a better time than now. If you want to be as strong as that man beyond that door, then prove that you can go in there and talk to him!'_ She told herself.

She raised her other hand, pulled herself together and knocked softly.

The hanyou, who was oblivious to the nervous pacing outside his bedroom door, couldn't help but think about Kagome and what happened tonight. After he set her down when they entered the front door, she looked like she wanted to say something but turned away and ran up the stairs, crying; with Chiisai on her heels. He wanted so desperately to follow her but knew that she wanted to be alone for a while. Plus, she always came to him when she wad ready to talk.

He stared up at his ceiling, only in his blue jeans; having taken off his shirt for the night. His hands were resting behind his silver head while he had a knee drawn up. It felt frustrating when you wanted to help the one person you cared about most but didn't know how. This was his first time feeling like he really loved someone and felt clueless on how to go about it. His mother was the last person to love him fully and so he only knew motherly love. She would know what to say in a situation like this. Although he was young when she was murdered, his mother would tell him often, before she was killed about things he was uncertain about:

'_Just trust your heart, young one. It will never lead you astray. Follow where your heart is telling you to go. What you really want, it willl lead you there.'_

He never fully understood those words until now. His eyes narrowed, his heart beating with uncertainty. Inuyasha knew what- or who he wanted and his heart told him to just tell her.

"Oh mom, what should I do? You always had the answers. My heart knows that I want Kagome but…why is it so hard?" He whispered to himself.

His chest rose with each silent breath he took, his ears twitched now and then. But, he snapped out of his daze when he caught the scent he loved above any other. He sat up on his forearms and looked to his door where lavender, cherry blossom and a hint of anxiety paced. Inuaysha knew it was her but why was it taking her so long?

Then he heard the soft knocks after a while of her just standing there. He sat up, stretched his back and remained on his bed.

"Inuyasha, can I come in?" Her soft voice asked.

"Yeah Kagome, come on in." Although he sounded calm, his heart and pulse was racing faster than ever. And he could tell hers was just about the same.

There was a harvest moon tonight. It appeared from behind the misty rain clouds just a while ago and Inuyasha knew that there was an answer for his question. It was still hidden but it was there. So when the young female came in, in her sleepwear which revealed her nice tanned arms and a little of her stomach, the moon's tangerine orange glow hit her and it stunned the hanyou. Since his room had a ceiling-to-floor balcony window, the moon's light illuminated the room for him.

'_She's…fucking gorgeous.' _Kagome was a breathtaking sight. As she grew, she became leaner, taller and she filled out nicely. But the way the moon shined upon her, the hanyou could see how beautiful she really was. Kagome was fragile and delicate, always was.

The female noticed as she walked in, Inuyasha was staring at her with this intense stare. She was nervous about talking to him when he looked at her like this. Although she would be lying if she didn't want to stare at his bare chest. That and that 8 pack that made her hands itch. He was extremely handsome, no doubt about it.

The harvest moon's orange light covered the two silent occupants. Kagome had noticed it when she looked out on her balcony after her crying episode. The moon always made her really think. Plus it reminded her of someone's unique eyes. While Chiisai sat alongside her on the balcony rail, Kagome stroked her fur as she contemplated on what she should do.

Now she was here, in his room, in her pajamas, while he gazed at her like he's never seen a woman before. It made her heart flutter with excitement yet with utter suspense. She knew that something might happen in this room tonight but Kagome knew that she couldn't put this off any longer.

"Inuyasha…I uh…" She twiddled her fingers, seeming very timid now as she looked down. "I wanted…to apologize for tonight."

Now the half demon was confused. Why was she apologizing? "Kagome, why are you saying you're sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"For tonight…I wanted to…" She finally looked into his eyes, all serious. "Say I was sorry for crying on you tonight. I never meant for that to happen."

"Kagome…" He stood up, sensing that she was completely unhappy with herself and feeling guilty about this. "You don't need to apologize! You were crying from what happened tonight; it was perfectly alright-"

"NO! It wasn't alright! I should have been stronger than that!" She screamed out. Her eyes were glistening with more tears and turned her back to him. "I should have been stronger…"

Her sobbing and her confession really got to him. His ears now laid flat against his skull, his eyes staring directly at her shaking figure, and now his feet began to move towards her.

"I wanted to defend myself, without anyone's help. I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself." She then walked towards his window, staring at the misty moon she loved to gaze at. "I don't want to be some weak and cowardly girl who would run to anyone for protection. I wanted to know if I was strong and brave enough to handle this on my own. But look what happened…" Her hand went to swipe some stray tears from her saddened brown eyes. "Tonight I got overconfident and messed up. I was nearly violated because of my overpowering need to be someone who could conquer anything. I won't be helpless to anyone!"

Inuyasha was, to say the least, astonished. Her words stirred something in him. Kagome always wanted to become independent ever since she was small. She had the will and perseverance to become someone strong. But to hear her say that tonight was her fault, because she was overconfident in her own abilities to defend heself? The hanyou loathed when she downed herself like this. Her tears nearly made it unbearable for him. But he had to admit that wanting to protect herself made him proud of her, but that's what he was here for! To protect her!

She never heard him walk across to where she was. But when she felt his hand grasp hers; which were folded underneath her chest, her eyes met his.

"Kagome, listen to me."

His voice grabbed her. He sounded so serious, his eyes were blazing. His grip on her hand tightened as he led her so they could both sit down on the edge of his bed.

The teen found herself trapped by those eyes. Her own were still blurry but she could make out his golden eyes anywhere. She was breathing ragged from crying and gasping for breath. How come whenever she was sad and frustrated about something, that Inuyasha looked so serious? It was only times like this that he was completely serious about anything with her.

Inuyasha sat and held her hands in his, his eyes penetrating hers. He never liked being serious; except when he was doing his job. With Kagome, he was always firm, gentle, and loving. But hearing her bashing herself for not being strong enough, Inuyasha had to convince her any way he could.

"You may not be so much physically, but you're stronger emotionally and mentally than anyone I know. You let nothing stop you, you have so much love and so much life and you let everyone see it." He was struggling to not touch her but that proved impossible when he lifted one of his hands to brush her cheek with the back of his fingers.

The girl's heart was thundering and with the slightest of touches on her face, it increased. Kagome was so touched when he said those words. It was like he cared for her, that she was worth more to him than anything.

"And the way you handled yourself tonight, proves that you have just as much courage and spirit, more than you've ever realized before." Then his hand went to feel the soft warm, flesh of her cheek by cupping it. "You are strong, Kagome! And that's one of the things I love about you."

Her eyes closed at the careful and loving touch he had on her cheek. She then held it to her face, wanting it to last forever. When she did open her eyes, they were blurry; from more tears. "Inuyasha…" She murmured.

Both were nervous about where this was going. Neither have traveled down this path before so they didn't know what to do. Their hearts were thundering rapidly at the same time while loving sunsets met the teary yet amazed mocha browns.

A strand of hair swept down on her opposite cheek and Inuyasha gently brushed it away behind her ear. Kagome brought both their hands down onto her lap. Maybe it was the pent up frustration, the way the moon glistened on their skin, or the passion their eyes held; but neither the bodyguard nor the Higurashi heir was going to stop what was coming.

Slowly, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head down until she felt his cheek. Her hands went to touch his chest while his went to her face and the other to her back. This felt so right, so perfect, so magical that it was like dreaming the impossible.

The hanyou knew what he wanted to do next but was afraid to. What if she pulled away, saying she wasn't ready yet? Or what if she thought this something that shouldn't be pursued? Why must all these continuing thoughts plague his mind! Why can't he just answer those damn questions and prove what he thought was true and was real?

* * *

So, with all the courage he could summon, he took a few deep breaths and began to lower his lips. It seemed that she sensed it too because she was now moving her face towards him. His thumb caressed her soft skin, hoping to relax her, making sure that she was okay with this. She had been nearly hurt tonight and he didn't want to make her suffer even more. Licking his bottom lip and swallowing all his bravery, his lips finally made contact with hers.

At that single touch, billions of sparks were sent through both of them. It was futile to describe how this felt. Inuyasha finally had a taste of the woman he loved and watched over. She tasted so sweet and so pleasant that Inuyasha could barely move at all. He was paralyzed by what exactly was happening between them. But the hanyou didn't regeret a single moment of it.

Kagome was in heaven; it was that…exhilarating and joyous feeling of having the one person you sought after for so long. This was what love tasted like for her. This was sheer bliss and if Kagome woke up, she would have cried.

Even though it was brief, they pulled back a bit, their hot breath fanning the other. Then Inuyasha pulled her face back in to kiss her again. Kagome didn't protest. The heat in the room got hotter as the kiss progressed. It was like they couldn't stop themselves. Both have wanted this for so long and it would be like hell to seprate them now.

Without thinking too much, the hanyou moved her onto his lap; his hands gripping her hips. Kagome went to cup his face as she was now a bit taller than him and plundered his mouth. The harder they tried to swallow the other, the harder it was for them to let go.

Inuyasha wasn't fully aware of what he was doing but he felt it, in his heart and soul, that this was right. What he felt for this young woman was so many feelings that it was a wonder he hadn't overloaded yet. Hanyous were rare now and there is a reason for that; Nor human or demon cared about them and left them to die. Hanyous were mixed blood, so people thought they were incapable of love and kindness because they looked like monsters. That was what Inuyasha always believed. His mother sheltered him from the pain and hardships of growing up different. So, when she died, he became a loner and often was a figure of ridicule and hatred. But now, with a woman, as beautiful and loving as Kagome, Inuyasha could say that it was possible for someone to love somebody like him. He was a mixed blood but this woman on his lap; who willingly kissed him and begged for more, made him feel like he was the luckiest bastard that graced the planet.

The more she tasted him and what he had to offer, Kagome merely begged and moaned for more. Maybe this was moving a little fast but Kagome knew that this was the right choice. She wanted to love him, to hold and to kiss him, to stand beside him and hold his hand through the rough times ahead. This was a man-although half, that had the biggest heart and the most caring personality of any demon or human out there. Throughout the years as she grew from child to adolescent to young adult, her love for him continued to flourish and expand; along with the bond that held them together. She didn't know why she developed these feelings for him at all. She loved him as a brother since he arrived nearly thirteen years ago but now all she knew was that this new love could make them stronger than ever. There were many types of love in the world but this one, was one that felt so powerful to her, it overwhelmed her senses.

Both only felt the need to intensify the kiss, so were not aware when Inuyasha's back hit the bed; with Kagome on top of him; her hips still straddling him. Inuyasha's claws immediately felt the urge to rub up and down her back and even lightly squeezing her backside every now and then. It made her jump but the heat enveloping her body just increased. Her hands still cupped his beautiful face, feeling the skin that was tougher than hers. Then they strayed down to his chest; his bare and flawless chest that felt really good underneath her palms and finally…to where she always got in her fantasy, that luscious 8 pack. It felt even better than in her dreams. The ripples of muscles she could feel spurred her on to blindly explore his torso; but was still shy about going down any further.

Not wanting to be in the submissive position anymore, Inuyasha flipped them over; his hips now between her legs; which were bent at the knees. He could clearly feel her pulsing heat and had an undeniable urge to grind against her. He did a small quick one; causing Kagome to break away and gasp for breath, not to mention that it felt incredibly good.

Sweat could be seen glistening off the two bodies. The orange light made Inuyasha's natural tanned skin glow, causing Kagome to gaze admirably. She always thought of him as some type of god; although this was impossible, she couldn't help connect him to the moon somehow. He was always there to help her, to guide her. His silver locks just as unique as he was, the sun yellow eyes the reflected so much care and concern for her. As far as she was concerned, he was the moon itself…her own personal silver light.

His blazing deep sunset orbs opened up to gaze into the blissful eyes of dark chocolate that he loved so much. Both were gasping for air, their chests moving simultaneously as their hands settled at their current place. Then his sweaty forehead rested on hers, while their hips were barely rocking against the other. The feeling to love the other was unbearable but they had to stop before things got out of hand.

"You have…no idea how bad…I want to…make love to you." The words came pouring from his mouth before he knew it but, as he realized it, that's what he really wanted to say. The hanyou desired her; her mind, body and soul, even her touches that made him feel so desirable to her.

"Then show me. Please Inuyasha, I've needed you for so long." She has craved him, more than he'll ever know. How often had she dreamed of submitting to him? To have him above her and gazing at her with such intensity that it scorched her? That his touches would send her spiraling down into oblivion? That his kisses could sear her lips and her skin that ached for his attention alone? They were now so close and the girl could feel her insides heating up, excited that her protector was on top of her, caressing her, like she always imagined him doing.

Her plea was impossible to ignore but reason was slowly coming back and knew that this had to stop. He kissed her nose then slowly kissed his way down to her succulent lips. He finished when he kissed the corner of her lips and stared at her once more.

"Believe me, Kagome, I want to, more than anything right now. I've waited almost five years for this." His claws traced her cheek and her delicate jaw line. "You don't know what you do to me."

He was shaking, his forearms on either side of her with his hips rocking-although barely under control, against hers. His silver hair curtained them from the world into their own. Her hand cupped one side of his burning face before asking. "I know you're afraid and so am I. What's stopping you, Inya?"

Two words came right to his mind. "Your father."

He was right. What would her father think of this? They were within reach, their wandering hands touching whatever part they could reach. Apprehensive amber met concerned mocha. Kagome could feel the tension in his body. She knew he was too nervous, too afraid to continue any further. Inuyasha would never admit that he was but the teenager knew him better than anyone else ever could. She could feel the hesitancy in his fingertips as they caressed her arm; which sent intolerable shivers down to her aching core, which Inuyasha could no doubt feel and smell. To him, her arousal was so intoxicating his demon was close to the surface, but he wouldn't release his demon. Not now at least.

"We have to stop, no matter how much we both want this." He growled out.

She only nodded reluctantly. "You're right."

* * *

Inuyasha then moved himself to her right side and just laid there; trying to get his demon and urge to love her back under his control. Kagome sat up and swiped her damp bangs from her forehead.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"With us?" She looked down to him to see him nod. "I'm more than okay with this. It's you I'm worried about."

His eyes caught hers. "You know how hard it was to not tell you how much you mean to me? I was afraid that you wouldn't think of me as more than a brother to you."

She grinned and grabbed his hand. "That's what I thought too. I mean, we've been together for like, almost thirteen years and I wondered why I developed such feelings for you."

"It baffled me for a while too. I'm still questioning myself as to why this happened. But I don't regret a damn minute of it." He took her hand and kissed it, then laid it against his chest.

Kagome could only giggle at his words. "Nor do I." Feeling a little exhausted from all the night's events, she went down and rested her head on his shoulder. "Where do we go from here, Inuyasha?"

That was a good question. The hanyou sighed and clicked his tongue in thought. He put his arm around her waist to pull her closer. This position they were familiar with, having been sleeping like this together until Kagome reached puberty. "Well, I think it would be best to keep this between us. We'll act normal around your father and Kaede-although I suspect that old hag knows something and it drives me damn nuts!" He heard her laugh at that one. He loved to make her laugh and sought to kiss her forehead before continuing. "But when we're alone, I don't see any problem with it."

"It will be weird though." Her fingers started to play with his, carefully touching his razor sharp claws. She wasn't afraid of them; or any part of him for that matter. "This is all happening so fast it's making my head spin. But I know it was mean to happen."

"Yeah." The hanyou let her play with his claws and watched at how she wasn't afraid. She was never scared of him; even when they first met. She was just fascinated and curious at why he looked so different. "I never thought that we would end up like this. It's a little scary to tell the truth. You know the last person that loved me was my mother and I don't know…how or what to do…"

Kagome could hear how depressed he sounded when he mentioned his mother and afraid of loving another. She needed to assure him that he was not alone. Ever since he arrived here, he hasn't been alone. He had a home with her, her father and even Kaede. They were his family. She couldn't begin to understand the idea of being alone but she knew what it felt like to lose a part of your family. Kagome wanted to guide him through it all and she would be damned if she didn't try.

She lifted her head to softly peck his lips. "Believe me, I'm scared too but we'll just let it play out. We may not know what will happen but love will help us along. It's always has, even before we realized our deeper feelings for each other."

His claws ran through her damp black hair and only smiled. "You've always been a hopeless romantic you know; having read millions of romance novels over the years."

She laughed and then hit him on his shoulder. "Oh quiet you! Yes that's true, but I can really feel it now, instead of imagining it in books. I now know what it's like to truly care about someone, to hold and to love them."

Inuyasha couldn't help but agree. Before he arrived here, he was emotionless, or at least angry and unreachable. But since he found a spot in the Higurashi household, he's learned to feel again. Happiness, sadness, concern, caring for others, being selfless when needed to be and most importantly, to love. Because of this family, mostly because of this woman in his arms, on his chest, who wanted to love him freely, Inuyasha would say he would have been a lost soul without her.

"Get some sleep, Little Iris, it's been a long night for you. I'll be here when you wake up." Inuyasha whispered; combing through her soft silky locks of black.

Kagome only cuddled further into the warmth of his muscled chest and closed her eyes. "I didn't plan on leaving you. And I wouldn't let you leave."

The hanyou smirked and draped the red silk comforter over them and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Kagome. I love you."

"Love you too, Inya. Goodnight."

When they said it before, it was only meant as brother and sister love but now it was much deeper than that, for the bodyguard and the Higurashi teenager have strengthened that love into one for lovers; a deep connection that was even stronger than ever.

Unaware of anything but the warmth and love around them, the old attendant had witnessed everything, from the blowout to the first kiss to the questions. Kaede could only smile happily and let the sleeping couple be. She closed the door softly and walked away, glad that the young miss and her protector have finally admitted a new love for each other, one that was always lingering beneath the surface.

* * *

**So, was this good? I thought it turned out great; really close to what I had planned for a long time! All this hard work and thinking about what sounds good has finally paid off! I hope you hopeless romantics out there enjoyed this one! This chapter was a long one because everything has now begun: the romance, action, you name it! It's about to finally rock and roll! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	9. Thunder and Lightning

**HI! It's me with another update! I am sorry for this late chapter but there just isn't enough time in the day to do what you want. My life is busy so the weekends are free for me to write and relax. Weekdays however...that's a different story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is where things get rolling!**

**Oh and check out my poll when you're done! It involves whether or not I should include a lemon further into the story! I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer:...I only own Chiisai and Akio-san; not to mention the story line. The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Thunder and Lightning**

A pair of strong arms held the delicate form of his sleeping female as the hanyou slowly woke. The scent of last night's passionate make-out session cloaked his bed sheets but figured he could get used to it. He and Kagome had admitted to a higher love last night in the harvest moon's light and he smiled at the thought of tasting her full lips and the silken flesh of her neck every day. It was weird, that an argument of lack of strength would lead to this: Kagome nestled in his side; her arm draped across his chest, her legs intertwined with his. Another thing Inuyasha could learn to love when they slept together.

The girl snuggled into his shoulder; still in dreamland but Inuyasha continued to stare at her. His claws then began to comb through her messy black locks while the one wrapped around her felt how warm her skin was. Cherry blossoms and lavender with a hint of his scent enveloped her and he would still say she smelt absolutely wonderful. The best aroma he's ever had the privilege of smelling. Since he was a inu hanyou; smell was key. Inu could identify anything by scent and imprinted on the most important. He had the Higurashi scents down, from Akio's coffee and aftershave to Kaede's fresh cotton and herbs; but Kagome's was ingrained in his mind, he would always find her, wherever she was.

His ears could pick up faint footsteps from below. One whiff and he knew it was Kaede getting breakfast ready in the kitchen. Akio was probably still asleep. He glanced at his bedside clock. It was five minutes before 8 o'clock and Kaede would be around to wake everyone in a few minutes.

A groan and slight movement made the hanyou look down to see his girl stirring. Her eyes closed tightly before slowly opening her beautiful browns. Inuyasha grinned and kissed her forehead. He then noticed that kissing her, now intimately, came natural to him. He felt like kissing her even more, like every minute he was awake. Then he figured that it was not only the demon in him but his human half as well. While his demon kept kissing her to place his scent on her body-although there was an even more intimate and permanent way to do it, his human wanted to make sure that she was his and that she understood that. And that no demon or human would come close to taking her away from him.

"Inya…" She mumbled as her eyes raised to meet his. Then her lips met his in a brief kiss and just smiled happily at him.

"Sleep well?" Inuyasha loved to see her smile. It was a beautiful smile; always has been.

She nodded her head and reluctantly sat up to stretch her arms. After a long, wide yawn she looked down at him. "It was one of the bests nights I've ever had."

The hanyou continued to rest on the pillow, but his claws gently ran up and down her back; sometimes touching bare skin. It caused Kagome to sigh in bliss. Him touching her in a completely different way felt absolutely wonderful. She was still letting everything from last night fully sink in but she knew that she would never regret it. She would never grow tired of her bodyguard/boyfriend touching her like this. It felt like he honest-to-Kami loved her; that she was more to him than anything. And his touches seemed to transmit those new feelings to her.

"So, what were you planning on doing today?" The hanyou asked as his body rose and moved behind her to encircle her from behind.

Kagome lightly blushed as his arms were just below her breasts and where she could feel his claws tracing random patterns on her hip. Inuyasha wasn't always so cuddly; even when they were alone and sleeping together before their confessions. Now it was like he couldn't touch her enough. Not that she was complaining any! She loved his tender caresses on her skin and his lips on her delicate flesh.

'_Maybe he's still scared? That maybe one day, I'll take off and leave him heartbroken? I can't blame him. Everyone used to sneer at him, make him feel worthless, turned their backs on him; therefore making him believe he wasn't wanted or loved.'_ Her hands went to settle on his strong forearms and rubbed them soothingly. _'All he wants is some attention and more than anything, love, something he hasn't had since his mother died. I've got to show him that I will never leave his side, that he is the one thing that can make me happy above anything else in this world.'_

"Well, since it's Sunday I planned on just relaxing. It might be raining again today so I thought that maybe you and I could go to Saki's and have some breakfast and then go shopping at the mall."

"That doesn't sound too bad. The breakfast yes…the mall, hell no!" He shivered at the thought. Last time they went, he and Miroku had to follow the girls around and drove them up the wall. Plus the constant chatter and the smells in that place played a big part in his decision.

"Ah, why not?" Kagome turned around and pushed him down on the bed again; with her body on his; thus making the hanyou think some delicious thoughts that involved them and the mentioned bed…and away from that damn mall she was obsessed with!

"Because…it's…it's just boring after a while. Once you've seen one store you've seen them all." His arms automatically went around her waist to hold her closer. Her body heat and her growing arousal wasn't making him think straight.

Kagome did not look convinced. "You are such a liar! You won't go because you don't want to be dragged along and plus I know you have no problem with walking for hours at a time."

"True, but the problem is you drive me absolutely fucking nuts! You do too much damn shopping!" She was right. Kagome knew him all too well. But that glare she gave him; made his blood sear the many veins in his system. Her glares, for some unknown reason, turned him on like no tomorrow.

"I do not!" She sighed and got out of his hold and went to stand up. "Plus I thought…since I have school 5 days a week and having Sango and Miroku over on the weekends, that it's been a long time since the two of us has spent any alone time together."

Inuyasha looked at her and thought. It had been a long time since it was just them. When she was younger, she spent nearly all her free time with him: going to the playground, swimming in their pool, taking her out to eat on the weekends. But since she was nearly an adult now; Kagome didn't have much free time anymore. And he would be damned if he passed up this opportunity to spend some alone time with her; especially since they shared their hidden feelings last night.

"Okay, you talked me into it!" He clapped his hands.

When Kagome smiled brightly at him like that, he thought he just made her day. Her brown eyes sparkled right at him. "Alright! And, I will even let you choose outfits that look good on me."

Ah hell, this day was just getting better! She never lets him see her in outfits she bought and judging by the she was grinning that mischievous grin, Inuyasha knew that it would more than likely be outfits she was too shy to wear. "Since when did you become the sneaky little vixen?"

She laughed and turned away; her blush and smile not leaving her face. "Since you became my boyfriend last night, what else?" The term shocked them both; especially since it was foreign but Kagome knew no other name better for him.

Inuyasha was shocked still. Boyfriend was a term used for couples. But weren't they now a couple? Ah, this was happening too damn fast for him. All this affection and touching and even the new title she laid on him, the inu could barely believe it. But, the way it rolled off her tongue like that, the way she said it; like he was only hers, it made him grin with pride while his love grew for her…in more ways than one.

He stood up and quickly embraced her from behind. "I kinda like the sound of that."

Kagome squealed but quickly settled and giggled. "I figured you would. It'll feel weird for awhile; considering how quickly this is moving but…" She turned in his arms and kissed the burning flesh of his bare chest. Her hands went around his waist. "I feel this is right; like we're supposed to be doing this."

Inuyasha couldn't agree more. While he was unused to this level of affection, the bodyguard figured that he would eventually love it. He loved placing kisses on her and touching her like he never could before. The suppressed feeling of wanting her had been released last night and now that it was evident in everything he did around her, Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't stop doing it or grow tired of it. This woman in his arms was now his; his to love, his to cherish, his to hold against the harsh realities of the world and his to safeguard and protect. Kagome was one in a million, his star in his lonely sky that he just happened to stumble upon nearly thirteen years ago.

And with only a smile to show that he agreed with her; he lowered his head to capture her lips that he would only kiss for the rest of his life. And with her kissing back with so much emotion, Inuyasha knew that she was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

So while Kagome showered and got ready, Inuyasha headed downstairs to the kitchen and informed Kaede that he and Kagome would be going out for breakfast and hitting the mall afterward. It was good timing too because the old attendant was just on her way to deliver Akio's favorite breakfast to his room-part of his stress-free weekend. She only smiled, saying she understood perfectly and to have a good time. But her smile and the way she said it, Inuyasha believed that the old hag more than knew something about him and Kagome and that irked him. So after she left, with the wafting smell of butter and salt, Inuyasha stomach grumbled and decided to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where the temptation wasn't so bad. Although he wouldn't admit it, the hanyou enjoyed Kaede's meals, especially the way she prepared his homemade ramen. Just thinking about food made him sigh in hunger.

About 45 minutes ticked by and that girl wasn't done yet! Inuyasha grumbled angrily and tapped his claws in annoyance.

"That woman takes too damn long sometimes! She drives me insane with how long she takes to get ready! What's so hard about washing yourself then throwing some clothes on?" The hanyou muttered on about similar questions until he couldn't stand-or sit any longer. "I'm going up to get her and if she isn't ready…"

So the bodyguard- showered and dressed in 10 minutes flat after Kagome left his room, stomped back upstairs and headed towards the brightly painted azure door. He could hear the faint voices coming from Akio's room. He would have to tell his boss where they were going so he wouldn't worry. His employer was an understanding man who wanted nothing but happiness for his daughter but he could be tough when he needed to be.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and he saw Chiisai running out, waiting for her owner to come out and happily ran and jumped onto the hanyou's shoulders. Inuyasha did like the small demon. She was intelligent, very agile and fast and was extra protection for Kagome. He gave a small stroke to her and and watched Kagome finally step out…and for once, instead of asking why the hell it took so long, he did the smart thing and just…gazed.

When she walked out and saw Inuyasha just staring at her, she felt her face heat up and picked at her blouse. "How do you like it?"

She sounded so uncertain; like he wouldn't think it was actually beautiful on her. Her cream colored blouse had embroider fall leaves in colors of red, orange, and yellow. It went to down to her waist where she wore a simple pair of blue jeans with red glitter at the cuffs. She also wore some sexy, creamy heeled boots to match. And with something that smelled like black raspberry vanilla body splash mixing with her natural scent, Inuyasha was, to say…speechless.

"Inya, are you okay? You look flushed." Kagome walked over to him and felt his head and cheek.

Her touch jolted him and was able to speak. "Yeah, I was…just..admiring how…grown up and…gorgeous you are." Now that completely came out of nowhere! He wasn't used to saying mushy stuff like that! But Inuyasha knew he was speaking the truth. This girl-now woman was something special, a beautiful blue Iris in a garden of red roses that failed to rise up to the beauty of this flower.

Her face just couldn't get any hotter but her heart was certainly pumping against her chest. Any compliment he gave her, now it mean something even more to her. Kagome always took his word on anything when she was growing up. She believed everything he told her. And now, in an unbelievable relationship that bloomed only the night before, his words touched her, made her feel wonderful inside.

Her hand stroked his cheek. "Thank you, Inya."

The only answer he gave her was a small kiss to her lips. Kissing her was like getting some much needed oxygen to his lungs. She was like his drug in a way. This was his life, someone who could love him and he would in turn love and protect her.

* * *

After they told Akio where they were going for the day, Inuyasha pulled them both into a sleek red and black jaguar; courtesy of Akio. After working 4 years on the job; so appreciative of Inuyasha's services and being a brother for his daughter, Akio insisted that he could have a car; out of his special lot of many cars. Inuyasha was adamant about taking anything and at first refused but at his employers insistence, the hanyou eventually accepted the car and thanked him greatly. Akio said it wasn't necessary, it was the happiness and joy Inuyasha brought into his daughter's life that was thanks enough for him.

They arrived at a small diner on the outskirts of town. Saki's Café was a unique restaurant having both American and Japanese influence. When they entered, hand in hand, they welcomed the warm air and the smell of steak. A small waitress who greeted them with a friendly smile, welcomed them back; since they were frequent customers and friends to the owner. She escorted the couple to a small booth in a far corner and told them to take their time and that someone would be with them shortly, and left them alone.

Kagome looked around, seeing the many sport memorabilia and Japanese paintings and fans. There was the soothing music of Zen around the place so the customers would feel more relaxed and enjoy their meals, away from the stress and burdens of everyday life. She smiled when she looked at a painting of a beautiful geisha, dancing in snow in a winter background.

Inuyasha watched her; appreciating the life and love that Kagome possessed. Her eyes, her face, her hair, even her voice; he couldn't imagine a life without her. She was one of a kind; in a world full of stress, disgrace and death. But he would shield her from that, and anything else that dared to harm her. Slowly he moved to hold her smaller hand in his. When she looked his way, into his eyes, Kagome grasped his and gave that warm smile she reserved for him.

It turned out their waitress was the owner's daughter. She was a family friend; Masako's best friend growing up so the families were tight. After some catching up, she put down their orders, Ayame told them their drinks would be right out and their meals in a short while and left the table.

As they waited for the homemade ramen and beef stew to arrive, Kagome sighed and looked to the outside. It was still dismal and cloudy but silent and calm. She rested her chin on her palm as her eyes roamed the semi-busy streets.

The hanyou then noticed that she had a clip on the right side of her head. But it wasn't just an ordinary clip. It was one she received when she turned 13. It one of her mother's favorite clips, and been passed down her side of the family family for 4 generations. It had a frosted maple leaf in the center; with a frosted red and yellow leaf on either side of it. Akio had explained to them when he brought it out for his daughter, it was passed down to each girl in the Mai line; Masako's family name. And as Kagome Mai Higurashi, the young teen was next to inherit it. Each girl in a generation was ironically born in the fall months, between September and the first half of December. But Kagome was the first to be born the heart of winter, in January. Nonetheless, her mother wanted her to have it, to carry a piece of her where Kagome went.

"What is it?" He'd been deep in thought he didn't see Kagome turn her head back to look at him.

Slightly embarrassed at being caught, he cleared his throat and pointed to the clip. "Your mom's clip. I realized whenever you wear it, you miss her. I can tell."

On instinct, her hand went to the clip and felt the rough glitter and sharp edges of the plastic leaves. She sighed sadly and put her hand back down. "Yeah, I do. It's been almost 16 years, Inuyasha. I can't remember her at all except for the photographs my dad has of her." Her brown eyes looked to his then back down to their joined hands.

He squeezed her hand sympathetically. "It's okay. At least you get to see her in pictures. The only way I get to see my mother is in my dreams." Every time he brought up his mother; all he could see was her pale, smiling face and lovely violet eyes…before he heard five gun shots and that smile was destroyed forever. He winced and took a deep breath to pull himself together.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was still deeply troubled by the death of his mother. One minute could change a person's life and Inuyasha had changed when those bullets sounded and he ran from his safety net. It took him a long time to tell her, not until a few years ago, about his mother and how she died. The half demon tried so desperately to hide his pain but the girl could see every battle and struggle to keep it bottled up. But when he finally did break down on her lap, she could do nothing but shed tears for him and comfort him any way she could.

"I know." She was caressing his palm with her soft fingers, trying to soothe him again. "You were lucky to have known her. I was only two years old, a mere baby when my mother was murdered. I barely remember any memories we had. But I still can't help but miss her."

"I know you do." Inuyasha knew the pain and suffering just as well as he. Both of their mothers were murdered, ruthlessly murdered and was taken away before their time. Even though he lost his mother when he was about six or seven, Kagome was only two. It must have been harder for her.

"My dad told me that after mom's death, I was a different person; that I wasn't happy anymore. I felt something die away in me when my mom passed. I didn't know, he told me that I cried that night. Although I don't remember much, I remember it was raining that night. I understood afterward that she wasn't going to be with us anymore. I was miserable, until the day you came." Her smile came as she spoke those last words; a smile that warmed his soul.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. It's been confusing the hell out of me but why? Why did you choose me? Out of all the demons you could have picked, what made you pick me?"

His face looked so cute when he was confused, it was hard to contain her squeal. But she let out a giggle. She lifted this hand in both of hers to gaze at his claws and feel the rough skin that seemed impenetrable. "You just fascinated me, grabbed my curiosity." Her finger went down his index finger. "I felt that I could bond with you somehow, someway. I wanted to connect with a person outside my father and Kaede. Someone to watch me, to play with me, to understand and tolerate me. And I knew that from when I first saw you, that I knew it had to be you." Her eyes never left her fingers as they examined his; rough and deadly yet soft and loving all at once. The hanyou remained silent and just watched; just felt her love course through her fingertips. "I have no siblings. My unborn brother died in the womb when my mother was shot and killed so I was incredibly lonely. I just felt that you were the one that I could connect to, someone special that I could talk to, to listen to me, to understand me and to come to for help."

'_She was lonely. Oh God, Kagome it all makes sense. You wanted someone; just like I needed someone. We both suffered with our losses and needed someone to help with our pain and suffering. I guess we have more in common then I thought.' _With a sudden urge to comfort her, take away that feeling of loneliness forever, he reached over and caught her lips by surprise.

Kagome was caught by surprise when she felt those familiar lips on her. But she gave in and let him control the kiss. She responded, as her free hand went to cup his cheek; to know that she felt it as well. Their lonely days were now over. But haven't they been long gone, ever since that June day when she was only five? Maybe so, but now it was clear that both of them would never suffer alone again.

When their meals and drinks arrived, they thanked Ayame once again and began to eat their brunch. While Kagome took a spoonful of her beef stew, a little bit dribbled down her chin.

Inuyasha shook his head and used his thumb to reach over and swipe the brown juice away from the corner of her lips to her chin. "Slob." He told her; a grin on his lips.

Even if she felt her heart race at his touch and feeling a little flushed, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Ha! You are so full of it! You're a bigger slob then I am-when it come to the ramen!" She motioned with her chopsticks to his beef ramen bowl; with a a little mess around his bowl already.

"Hey! This is the best damn food known to mankind!"

"Doesn't mean you have to slurp it down and make a pig of yourself." She shot back

Inuyasha saw that wicked grin of hers; deciding it was pointless to continue and shook his head. She just wouldn't give up until he admitted defeat-which was 9 times out of 10. All their playful arguments ended with him sighing in defeat and just glared at her; hating that she always did that to him. This time was no different.

She laughed in triumph! "Ha Ha! I win!"

Inuyasha only growled; vowing to get her later when they were alone. Just thinking about it made him all the more excited to return back home at the end of this soon-to-be-long day.

* * *

They were silent for a while, just relishing in the Zen music and the time they had together. Their eyes never each others as they ate. Sometimes they would share bites and Inuyasha even dared to get a little bold as a game of footsie began. Kagome smiled back and played along. As a new couple, they were still getting into the feel of doing things they normally wouldn't do. Caresses, kisses on the neck, holding hands in public and playing footsie underneath a table. It was fun though, Kagome had to admit. She loved how wild and ferocious he could be while kissing her but also the way he touches her skin. It was still her bodyguard but now he was so much more to her: Inuyasha was her man, her love and soul.

"You know I think my mother would have liked you." Kagome said randomly as she sipped her root beer.

"You think so?" Inuyasha looked up from his nearly finished bowl of ramen; a noodle sticking to his chin.

Kagome had to smile and giggle at how cute and animal-like he could be and reached over to swipe the noodle away from his skin. "I know so. Dad does consider you a part of the family. And I know mom would have adored you as well."

"She most certainly would have."

Both heads turned to the owner and manager of the diner, an elder woman who always had a pleasant smile on her face and was very wise.

"Saki-san." Kagome greeted and bowed her head to show respect. Inuyasha did a small head bow as well, not wanting to be rude.

"Your mother always had a big heart. And you're just like her, Kagome-chan."

"I guess; that's what my dad always tells me."

"Do you know why? It's because you have all her amazing qualities."

"I don't understand. Like her?" She was a bit confused and faced forward to listen to the woman who was a family friend.

Saki cleared her throat and spoke softly to the couple. "Kagome, I know you realize that you have both your mother and father in you. While you have the intelligence and strength of heart from your dad, you undoubtedly gained your mother's beauty, as well as her gorgeous eyes."

Kagome loved to hear any new information about her mother that she's hasn't heard before. So this was exciting to the teenager. "Dad tells me that all the time too. He says that he can see my mom in me; just by my eyes."

"And he's right. If there was one thing that people admired most about your mother, it was her deep brown eyes. They held so much love, kindness, and compassion; She was completely selfless to anyone and everyone around her. And you, my dear, have inherited all those qualities from her."

The old woman was definitely right. The bodyguard knew Kagome was special from day one. She was smart, carefree, loving-everything Saki had just said. She was a one in a million, his brightest star in his sky. "Yeah, she does."

Kagome snapped her head to him; surprised. The words Saki-san spoke seemed to make sense but to hear that Inuyasha agreed, that warmed her heart and caused her vision to blur. She gave a teary smile and reached out for his hand. As they joined hands once more; she squeezed his, silently thanking him while keeping her tears at bay. His sunset orbs told her that it was completely true and that he loved her for it.

Saki watched the interaction a while before clearing her again for the couple's attention once more. "And to further comment on the former subject, Inu-kun…"To hear someone else say that outside of Kagome made him flush with embarrassment. The girl giggled and patted his hand. "…You may act all tough and macho outside, but inside you have a heart, a warm, caring one. And the late Masako Higurashi would have easily loved you as part of the family."

After some more conversation with the Higurashi teen and Inu hanyou, Saki bid farewell to tend to other customers, asked them to come by more often and left the couple to enjoy the rest of their meal in peace.

* * *

Then they drove to the small mall in town. It was a decent one; having a really nice food court and two levels of really decent stores. Since it was starting to rain, the couple hurried to the glass entrance before they got soaked.

Inuyasha was immediately assaulted by the strange smells and many sounds around him. He tried to hide his discomfort but when he felt a soft hand slide into his, and saw Kagome grinning at him with her reassuring smile, the hanyou felt he could deal with the many offensive smells and sounds. This was their time together and Inuyasha would spend it smelling her fragrance and hearing her sweet voice. He squeezed her hand and proceeded to walk into the semi-busy mall.

They window shopped-well, Kagome stopped the impatient hanyou occasionally to gaze at something she liked. The bodyguard didn't show it but seeing her happy; made him want to do something for her; get her something special. But what? Then it hit him. Didn't she say that she could let him view the outfits she would try on? That made him think.

The girl was having a great time admiring the many merchandise on display but she really focused on her bodyguard and how handsome he was. The blue jeans he wore showed off those luscious leg muscles and clearly showed that sexy backside of his. And that blue button shirt had three buttons undone, showing off that flawless and toned chest. It made Kagome want to touch it; run her hand down his skin once more and some other pleasant thoughts. Unfortunately, almost female teenager they passed or saw in stores had the same thought. They would practically drool as Inuyasha moved that body, like he was a model, a gorgeous inu hanyou model. And Kagome did not approve of any girl staring at him like that but her. She'd send her scariest and nastiest glare at them all; in which the girls were wise enough to look the other away. She stayed firmly by her boyfriend's side, silently sending any competition running. It seemed Inuyasha was oblivious of all the attention and looked on carelessly but Kagome, with her dark brown eyes, was ever vigilant.

Eventually, it died down enough to where Kagome didn't need to use any more threatening glares and smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist; while he wrapped his arm around hers. They looked like a content couple; a happy one that from one glance, you wouldn't know what they had to go through to get to where they are now.

After a quick snack at the food court, Kagome dragged her hanyou to the newest store; called The Chic Cave. It was a tough looking store but also had causal clothes. Inuyasha could see his girl as she looked around, like a child in the proverbial candy shop. Then, he spotted an outfit she would look fantastic in.

"I want something that says **"I may look innocent, but I can still kick your ass!"**

Inuyasha looked like he was shocked but quite amazed that she could use language like that. Guess it was his influence and her being around him too long. "You've been with me way too long. You're starting to sound like me." He chuckled.

The teen blushed but nodded her head. "I guess that's true. It just comes out sometimes." She giggled in embarrassment.

Kissing her temple, he then lead her to the outfit that caught his eye. "What about this one? I think you would look "kick-ass" in it." He quoted her.

Kagome pondered and looked at it closely. She wanted to go all tough and sexy but still remain modest enough. Plus she could see how he was looking between her and the outfit on the mannequin; the way his beautiful eyes glowed excitedly yet lovingly; made her want to try it on for him. Plus she promised to let him see her in an outfit today and so she agreed and asked for the entire outfit, boots and all. A salesclerk brought it down and the couple went to the dressing rooms in the back. Inuyasha leaned against a wall as he watched Kagome head straight into an available dressing room.

While she dressed, the hanyou smelt the leather and heard the rustling of satin, lace, and cotton in the store. It was all he could do to distract himself when Kagome was ready to come out. He knew she might be a little shy still, hearing the slow rustle of clothes from behind her stall door and the quickness of her breath. Still, despite her hesitancy, she was willing to try it on. And he would get to see it!

About 10 minutes later, he could hear the slow opening of her door. He had his eyes closed so he lifted his head and opened them. "Oh my Fucking Kami…" He whispered out.

Kagome saw his eyes bug out, not too mention a little drool starting to come out from the corner of his mouth. She refrained from giggling and thought he must have really liked the outfit. She had to admit it was really not her style and it showed a little too much from what she was used to, but she also felt different…in a good way. Wearing this made her seem, confident, brave and daring enough to tackle anything. It was her hidden side: the bad girl, a I-can-kick-your-ass-if-you-mess-with-me type. And she liked that. With that thought, she put her hands on her hips and slightly twisted her body so her hanyou could get a better look.

"What do you think?" She asked, her voice sounded of self-assurance, sexy eyes and self-assured smile .

Inuyasha was speechless. What could he say? Here she was, standing so sexy up there, no longer as a fall princess but as a tough and hot combat queen. The outfit went with her slightly tanned skin thus making her even more radiant. She had on a tight-and I mean tight, black spaghetti strap tank top that fully outlined and lifted those breasts; also showing a modest amount of cleavage. It also showed her abdominal muscles and because it ended three inches above her pants line, it showed some more skin, leaving nothing to Inuyasha's imagination. Kagome had also tried on the camouflage pants that also had a matching black belt. He could see the curve of her hips and then it went baggy all the way down where they were covering the mid calf black boots with the two inch heels. And the black leather gloves…the hanyou shivered in excitement.

All in all, Inuyasha saw not the small and fragile girl he met nearly thirteen years ago. No, he was staring at the beautiful woman she has become. She was everything that he had hoped she'd be. He chastised himself for being so corny but he thought that Kagome was an angel- a gorgeous star in the pitch black sky of his life. She lit up his world with her positive outlook on life. She brought him joy, excitement, love, happiness and sorrow. She slowly healed his lonely and dreary heart and he was ever thankful. Kagome was feisty, stubborn, full of love and unpredictability. But he wouldn't have her any other way.

"Damn Kagome, Fucking hell that's…" There were no words that were good enough for her. So to express his appreciation physically, he walked towards her and when he stopped a few inches before her, one claw went to gently cup her face while the other stroked her arm.

"I take you like it?" She asked, trying not to moan at what his claws were doing to her arm. It sent marvelous tingles throughout her body and seemed to make her legs weak, not to mention her special area was heating up rather fast.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha's nose was starting to pick up her arousal and her quickening heartbeat. Her brown eyes were starting to glaze over too. Uh oh. His hand stopped on her arm to get her back into focus. They had to get a hold of themselves. They were in the middle of a store where people could see them and he knew if they continued, he wouldn't be able to stop what he had in mind, although her excitement and that outfit wasn't helping him much either. "We have to stop, Kagome. Now's not the right time and place." He whispered into her ear before catching her earlobe between his teeth for a quick second before pulling back to gaze at her.

The quick nip and his voice seemed to make her come back and focus on her hanyou's handsome face. She took a deep breath, sighed and rested her head on his chest. "You're right."

It was hard pulling away but Kagome had to change back into her normal clothes. When she came back out, Inuyasha had grabbed the outfit and paid for it. Kagome was surprised and asked why. He smiled his dashing smile and simply answered, "Because I want to." It made Kagome's heart melt at how sweet he was being. It was like when they went out for ice cream when she was younger and he always paid for her cone; except now, it was an outfit which he drooled over.

As soon as he handed her the bag, he went to hold her hand and led her out back again. His eyes met hers and both smiled at the other; for various reasons.

* * *

It was still raining as they left the mall a few hours later. Lightening stretched across the sky, with thunder following close behind.

While Inuyasha was driving, he couldn't help but occasionally glance at the one woman who changed him, sitting cross legged with her elbow propped up by the arm rest while she stared outside. Inuyasha had been down on his luck for most of his life after his mother died, but all that vanished when he entered the Higurashi home. He's been through a hell of a lot and it made him bitter and angry but Kagome, from the moment she ran up to him when she was five, Inuyasha knew that things were definitely about to change…for the better.

"You okay, Inuyasha? You look kind of depressed." He looked over to see her glimmering brown orbs staring at him with concern.

He shook his head. "No, I was just thinking how my life's changed since we met."

She only nodded. "Yeah, but they've been great changes, right?"

When he saw that brilliant smile, he couldn't help but grin as well. Her moods were contagious. Whenever she was happy, he was happy. Whenever she was sad, his mood went downhill. Whenever she was pissed though, either at someone else or at him, the hanyou stayed back, with a frown and a glare that could scare anyone off.

As Inuyasha concentrated on getting though the rain, he didn't notice the small hand inching towards his on his leg until he felt it. Without saying a word, he took her hand and held it there while his thumb brushed over her knuckles in comfort.

It was silent all the way home. As Inuyasha came around the circular driveway and parked at the door so they could get in faster, the hanyou felt something was…off. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but he knew deep in his gut that something was wrong.

They got out of the car, the rain still pouring but Kagome had brought her umbrella and opened it up to shield her bags. When she closed the car door and started walking, she noticed that Inuyasha was straight as a pin, his ears were perked and rotating every which way. And she didn't like the look in his eyes either.

"What is it, Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha took in all the strange new auras. The rain was washing the them away but the hanyou, with his highly trained sense of smell managed to pick up what smelt liked…leather and smoke. And his eyes narrowed as his nose told him that it led right up to the door.

"Kagome, get behind me."

When his voice was hard and serious like that, the girl knew then that he knew something wasn't right. What did he know? "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"Damn it woman, just get behind me and stay close!" He demanded; his eyes looking right at her.

The girl nodded and ran to where he told her. He was scaring her and she didn't like how his growling increased. "Inya…what is it?"

"Follow me and stay as close as possible, okay Kagome? I'm picking up scents that aren't normal." The hanyou knew she was scared; especially at how he was acting. He felt her nod and her free hand grabbed his shirt.

Checking that everything outside was okay, Inuyasha led Kagome to the front door. The smells were stronger here.

"What the hell…?" The hanyou was dreaded what he would find just beyond that door.

Kagome knew better than to say anything so she let Inuyasha alone. When he was like this, which was rarely ever, the woman stayed quiet so he could concentrate. She trusted him to not let her get hurt or stay into danger so she stayed close and silent.

When Inuyasha opened the door, he froze. He picked up Kagome's gasp and moved to his side, dropping the open umbrella. He grabbed her forearm to make sure she stayed close.

The foyer was a mess. There was glass everywhere on the floor from the chandelier above and the paintings and the blue rug at the foot of the stairs was in ruins with mud and stains. Inuyasha could clearly smell the leather and smoke better and picked up a new scent…one that made his blood boil…the rich and putrid scent of human blood.

"Oh my God…" Kagome whispered in shock. She looked around, her eyes drinking in what appeared to be a home invasion. Her breathing was uneven and she tried to stop her trembling. "What happened?"

Inuyasha could feel her shaking. "I don't know. I don't what happened. Looks like whoever did it disappeared not long ago. It reeks of blood though-Kagome!"

She tore off like a saber jet towards the main living room, calling for her father. Inuyasha followed right after her, his own heart beating frantically, out of who might have done this and to whose blood was shed.

As they reached the living room, Kagome was gasping for breath as she looked around. The living room was in no better shape than the foyer. It was like an earthquake and fire came through here all at once. She felt Inuyasha behind her; he too was staring at the nearly destroyed room.

"Chiisai!" Kagome saw her demon pet; laying on the floor, a bullet to her shoulder. She gently picked her up and held her close. "Oh Chiisai…"

"She's alright." Inuyasha knelt next to her and could hear the small demon's heartbeat and slow breathing. "She's alive, just unconscious."

Kagome relaxed at that bit of good news. She stood up and looked around for her father. "Where's Dad?" She asked her bodyguard. "Daddy!" She shouted for him.

Inuyasha went ahead and looked around, trying to locate his employer. Then, as he moved a big piece of furniture, he heard a slight moan and picked up ragged breathing. Inuyasha threw the couch away to reveal a startling sight.

"Dad…Daddy?" Kagome screamed as she ran over and fell down to her father's side. She saw blood all on his back and her tears started to run down her face. "Is he okay?"

The hanyou knelt down on Akio's other side. The combination of all the beating hearts, the thunder outside and Kagome's tears made it difficult for Inuyasha to stay calm and in control. Akio was face down, covered in his own blood. The inu hanyou could see two bullet entries, one in his right shoulder, the other dangerously close to the main artery in his left leg. Inuyasha gulped down the bile in his throat.

"Oh my Lord…Akio san!" Both heads turned to see Kaede, who just came home from grocery shopping. The bags dropped as she ran as fast as she was able to where they were.

At least Kaede was spared from this disaster but would Akio? Inuyasha knew he had to take charge and get things rolling here. He stood up and grabbed his cell phone.

"Kaede, get something to stop his bleeding. I'll call the police and hospital and tell them…tell them that there were intruders and one person was shot multiple times. Kagome…" As he looked to her, the hanyou stopped. She was in no condition to listen. Her eyes were glossy and her tears made many wet trails down her paling face.

The old woman made no argument and went to fetch the medical supplies. Inuyasha gently rolled Akio face up and was relived to see his his chest moving slowly but unevenly. He was still alive, barely holding on. Kagome kept repeating "_daddy_", her tears making wet trails down her face and let her head rest on her father's uninjured shoulder.

Inuyasha called the police and hospital in record time while Kaede tried to stop the bleeding as best as she could. As soon as the hanyou hung up, he walked over to Kagome, got down beside her, and pulled her into his chest. She made no protests as she sobbed into her hanyou shirt. He held her close, his nose nuzzling and inhaling her neck.

'_I hate when she cries! I hate when she's in fucking pain! Why would someone do this? I swear to kill the fucking bastards who did this! I know Akio-san is strong and can fight this. But Kagome is fragile and can shatter easily. I can't let them get away with this!' _His tears, small and rare, ran down his cheeks while he rocked his precious bundle.

Both were oblivious to anything, even as Kaede silently managed to stop the bleeding and as the sirens of the ambulance and police force sounded outside around five minutes later.

* * *

_**"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you."-**_ Elizabeth Barret Browning

**I'm going to start using random but beautiful quotes at the end of each chapter. All love quotes!**

**One of my longest chapters ever! This was a cute chapter to write and I know the ending was dark but it goes with the plot. Please don't hate me! Anyway, I hope you continue to like this story as it goes on. It gets better, believe me! Until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne for now!**


	10. Gray Sky

**Hello again! This chapter is shorter than the last but it will get better! I have been planning the future chapters and it could possibly go up to 25 at this point. So I hope you continue reading this and enjoy the 10th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the sexy inu hanyou or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters! I do own Akio and Chiisai, however! Yay! **

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Gray Sky**

It was unbelievable.

It was heart wrenching.

It was too much; too much pain in the hearts that beat, waiting for an answer.

The hanyou, the woman that wept on and off, seeking comfort in his embrace, and the old woman waited silently, hoping to hear any news on the condition of Akio Higurashi; who was battling against two gunshot wounds that could be dangerously fatal.

Inuyasha was only aware of the girl that held onto him. She was in his lap, her arms around his torso, her head on his shoulder. He could smell the numerous tears she cried, and each one tore his heart open. His strong arms held her tighter to him; one hand combing through her hair, the other rubbing up and down her back, in hopes of soothing her. His cheek rested against the side of her head, his lips occasionally kissing her tear stained cheek.

Kagome could feel nothing but pain; so torturous and so deep it was hard dealing with it. Her father, her only living parent who she loved with all her heart, was fighting for his life, like her mother had. She would be devastated if she lost him too. And to the exact same thing that killed her mother. She shut her eyes and just cried out her anger and agony.

Then she felt his breath on her face, and the gentle rocking. She also felt his hands in her smooth hair and on her back. She could hear his heartbeat and felt his comforting lips on her face. Kagome might be feeling so low and worried sick about her father, but she also knew that her hanyou was worried about her and of the condition her father was in. Feeling a little bit warmer, after six hours of crying her heart out, the teenager took deep breaths, inhaling his intoxicating aroma of fresh pine, she managed to to stop her crying and eventually gave in to her hanyou's soothing motions.

Kaede, who was quiet the entire time, sat in a chair across from the couple. None spoke a word when they arrived at the hospital around six hours earlier. With Akio, they said they could take care of Chiisai's wound as well and so the three waited on any news concerning the small demon and the leader of seafood production in Japan.

They paid no attention to the noise that surrounded them in the busy hospital. All wallowed in their own thoughts as time slowly passed. Kaede looked right at Inuyasha and Miss Kagome, who were oblivious to anything around them. She saw the love and protection the inu had in his half closed sunset eyes and in the kisses he laid on her cheek.

'_He truly loves her. And Miss Kagome undoubtedly loves him with all her being as well. They remind me of the late Miss Higurashi and Akio-san. How they looked at each other and how they expressed that burning flame of emotion, it's playing right now in the forms of our beloved hanyou bodyguard and the young miss.'_ Kaede couldn't help but smile slightly. _'Young love is precious…and theirs is something far more deeper than anything I've ever seen.'_ Her russet eyes were droopy due to lack of sleep, since it was approaching the nine o'clock hour but with everything that's she's seen and done tonight, sleep was out of the question. Akio-san was a respectable man and a dear friend to her, so Kaede was far more concerned in knowing any new information than resting her old and worn body.

Inuyasha kept kissing her, kept telling her that everything would be okay. It was all he could do to stop her crying. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Little Iris. Everything's going to be fine."

Kagome could only nod, as she felt his claws run through her hair and up and down her back. She knew he was only trying to alleviate her any way possible. Even though it pained her to imagine what her father's fate was, she had her hanyou's gentle words and his calming gestures. Inuyasha was always there; whether it was a nightmare or even a cut on her forearm, he offered his strength and his support for her.

"I know, Inya. I'm just…"She hiccuped and swept some stray tears away. "I'm scared." She looked up at him; for the first time in a long while. "I'm just angry and scared. I don't want my dad taken away from me."

"Kagome…" He hated seeing her so distressed and sounding so miserable. His thumb went to remove a single tear from her left eye. Her brown eyes; now full of misery and anguish stared into his, as if searching for the answer. "He's going to make it. Akio-san is strong and you know that." His lips kissed her forehead. "He's not going to die, Kagome."

The girl gazed into his eyes, as deep and brilliant as the sun. She had always believed his word and now she trusted them more than ever. The seriousness and the truth in his voice made her see that her father was going to survive this. She sniffed back and slowly reached up to caress his lips, to relay that she trusted him…and loved him for it.

Inuyasha gave all his love, support, and passion into his kiss. At the moment, he could care less if anybody saw this. This was his girl, his star he protected from everything, including herself. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs rubbing her wet, smooth and tender skin. All she needed was reassurance; his reassurance and his love.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. The hanyou pecked her nose and laid her head back on his chest. Kagome could only smile as she rested against him once more. His kisses did more to her than she ever thought possible…and she closed her eyes, knowing that she would only ever need his lips on hers, his caresses on her skin and his love that shined in his beautiful eyes.

* * *

Just then, a police officer and an investigator walked in, the sharp click-clack of their shoes capturing the three's attention. It was then that they saw police cars and sleek black cars in the parking lot; people everywhere.

Inuyasha recognized the investigator. He had asked them several questions before they could leave the crime scene. He held Kagome closer and sat straight up in the chair.

"May we help ye?" Kaede asked, her hands folded on her lap.

The investigator, with his short and sleek black hair and serious green eyes in a brown topcoat and hat, stopped in front of them. "Yes, I need to ask Miss. Higurashi a few more questions about what happened earlier this evening."

Kagome shrunk against Inuyasha, not wanting to relive or retell any detail of what happened. She buried her head in the hanyou's chest, so drained and exhausted. Inuyasha knew it too and glared up at the man, who was waiting patiently.

"Can't you fucking see that she's in no damn condition to talk right now?" He responded harshly.

"Now sir, I only need-"

**"Fuck that!"** The hanyou was livid that he couldn't see how this was affecting Kagome. "She doesn't need anymore questions thrown at her! And besides, hasn't she answered enough damn questions tonight already?" Inuyasha was exhausted as well with everything that happened. And trying to hold an emotionally exhausted girl in his arms; trying to comfort her while keeping his own emotions under control, Inuyasha was at his breaking point.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, trying to get him to settle down. She could feel the growls deep in his chest. Her hands began to rub his back, trying to ease his obvious rage.

Kaede stood up before anything else was said. "The young lad is right. Perhaps I could take her place?" The old woman could see how mentally and physically exhausted Kagome was. She was in no condition to retell that horrid event.

The investigator, looked between the old woman and the couple. The inu hanyou was glaring right at him. He then wisely turned to Kaede and nodded his head. "Certainly. This way, please." And they, with the police officer walked to outside the automatic doors to talk.

Kagome was relieved that they were gone but did Inuyasha have to be so harsh? She blinked her eyes open before staring up at him. "Inuyasha…"

"Look woman, I don't need you to argue with me. I knew you weren't ready to talk and certainly you would have busted into tears again. I know you better than that! And damn it all, I can't stand seeing any more of your tears!" He bowed his head, not enabling Kagome to see the fear in his eyes. "I can't, Kagome. I just can't."

The woman then understood. He was trying to protect her, to prevent her from crying again and him from sounding defeated and worried sick like he was now. Since his forehead was now on her shoulder, Kagome softly kissed his cheek and rested against him. Her hands continued to rub his back while she rested her eyes.

They sought comfort like that for a while, until Inuyasha picked up footsteps heading their way, causing him to lift his head to see the doctor that was in charge of Akio's operation.

"Excuse me, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head to see the human doctor, with slightly gray hair with pale blue eyes framed by a pair of glasses. He had a clipboard in his left hand, his green e.r. suit covered in blood.

"Yes?" She and Inuyasha stood up, her hand in his.

* * *

The doctor told them that Akio had made it through his surgery with little complications and was expected to recover. Kagome cried for joy, laughing for joy and jumped onto her bodyguard/boyfriend; her arms around his neck and legs around him. Inuyasha was relieved as well as he hugged her close to him, placing soft kisses on her neck and face; while she embraced the fact that her father was alive and okay. And with Inuyasha there, holding her up and kissing her fears away, Kagome was literally relieved.

The doctor told them about his progress as he led the couple; Inuyasha holding her to his side, to Akio's room. The doctor explained to them that Akio was lucky to be alive; the bullet was dangerously close to the main artery. So they were able to save his leg. The second bullet that hit his shoulder didn't do much damage but was going to limit his right arm and shoulder movements for a while after his recovery. Kagome remained silent, exhausted but excited to see her father while Inuyasha listened and held Kagome closer, trying to keep her calm as possible.

They stopped outside Room **591**, so the doctor could check if he was awake and if he was comfortable. After a few minutes, the doctor ushered them in, saying that Akio was doing well, and that the small demon would be brought in shortly; her shoulder wrapped up as well.

"Father!" Kagome rushed to his side, tears running down her pale face.

"Baby girl…"His uninjured arm reached to pat her hand.

"Are you okay?" She was oblivious of the door closing and Inuyasha walking up to stand at her side.

The hanyou could see that Akio was better than he previously thought. He had his right shoulder wrapped, his arm in a sling. His left leg was wrapped and on a sling. Other than the I.V and the blood units pumping into him, Inuyasha could no longer smell the rancid smell of his blood; only the medicine and his natural scent.

The man laughed weakly, trying hard to stop his daughter's tears. "I'm fine. It'll take much more than two nasty bullets to get rid of me."

Kagome only wiped her tears and gazed over his injuries. "I'm so glad you're alive, dad." She sniffed back new tears, gasping for breath. "I didn't want you taken away from me, like how mom was." Her hand went to cover her eyes, to prevent anyone from seeing her seemingly endless tears.

Akio briefly looked to his trusted bodyguard before turning back to his daughter. Like Inuyasha, the proud father didn't like his baby girl's tears. She did too much of it over her lifetime. He wanted to see her smiling brightly and laughing joyously, not crying. He could understand that it was no coincidence that he was shot, near fatal bullets hitting his leg and shoulder. Masako was murdered by the same weapons as he. It was too damn close and it would have killed him too. No doubt the stress of that knowledge was what made his daughter weep in so much pain.

"Kagome…"His soft voice made her look up at him. "I'm alive and kicking! I wasn't going to leave you alone. Not you, my only daughter! I want to see you get married, have a family with the one you love, me becoming a grandfather. I wouldn't want miss your future."

"Daddy…" She bent down to kiss his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby girl. Always will." His hand went to stroke her back and kiss her nose before she pulled back and brought a chair over to sit at his bedside.

Then Akio, for the first time took a good look at his child. "Oh my Kami, Kagome. Haven't you slept at all?"

"We all haven't, ever since we came to the hospital over six hours ago." Inuyasha spoke for the first time. He had his arms crossed as he was a little ways from his employer's bedside.

"Ah, Inuyasha. I trust you took good care of my little girl during your outing and through this entire ordeal?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome felt their faces heat up. Their relationship probably wouldn't be best to bring up right now; especially since it's still brand new and still sinking in for the female. But then Inuyasha thought back to taking great care to calm her the past six hours.

"Yes. It was hard on all of us, but it was the hardest on Kagome." His eyes met hers, both thinking about how they drew strength from each other; especially times like these.

"Well I'm glad. But now, why don't you try to get some rest? You two look like you could use it." Akio recommended.

"We don't know where we're staying at yet. The old hag's trying to find a place for us to stay, since the house will be closed for the investigation for the next week or so."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned vehemently. Her eyes glared right at him. Even though her eyes were red and puffy, she could pull off a wicked glare that scared the hell out of him. "Kami, can you refrain from saying that for at least a day!"

"What? It's funny as hell! Plus you know I don't mean it intentionally. I just do it to make her angry; which is a hilarious sight in itself."

"And one of these days, I just might have to purify ye."

* * *

All heads turned to see the old woman in question, her arms folded while staring at the amused yet slightly terrified Inu hanyou. She was standing at the door, with the investigator and the doctor holding an awake Chiisai; with her right shoulder bandaged up.

"Chiisai!" Kagome walked over to carefully scoop her up in her arms. The civet demon growled in content, as she rubbed her head against her owner. Kagome's hand stroked her smooth tan fur, cautious of her wound. "I'm so glad you're okay."

As Kagome sat back down with her pet, Inuyasha moved over to to stand beside her once again. And Kaede moved to the bedside as well before greeting Akio and asking how he was feeling.

After the doctor checked on Akio once more, he left the investigator in the room and shut the door for the privacy. The man, introducing him self as P.I. Hisakawa, stood in the middle of the room, capturing all the attention of every person.

Kagome could feel her hanyou's hand on her shoulder, making sure that she knew he was here with her. The questioning and hearing her father's account of today might be difficult but the girl knew, she could always count on his encouragement and the love he had for her. She let her cheek touch his hand, assuring him and focused her full attention on the P.I., her hand continuing to caress her demon pet, Inuyasha's hand remaining firmly on her shoulder.

Akio noticed that affectionate gesture and drew his eyebrows in curiosity. _'Was Keade right all along? It is quite possible that my little girl has been in love with her bodyguard for quite some time. I have seen her odd behaviors around him and had my suspicions. But if he's what makes her happy…then so be it.'_ He confirmed with a small smile towards his oblivious daughter.

"Now, according to what Mito Kaede has told me, she said that you two were the first ones to come across Akio-san, is that right?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "And she came upon you two just moments later. Now, was he unconscious or was he awake?"

"He wasn't fully unconscious because I heard him moan in pain after I lifted the couch off him." Inuyasha answered, since he barely heard the sound because it was so low to a human's ears.

Hisakawa nodded and turned his attention to the victim. "Now, Akio-sama, would you, with as much detail as you can remember, recall exactly what occurred today before and during the invasion?"

The father grimaced. He remembered everything clearly and it pained him to remember those weapons of death that nearly claimed his life. He clenched his hand and looked down. Why must it pain him so much? He had to go through this when Masako fought for her life and their unborn son's and ultimately lost. Now, remembering the sounds, sights and actions of what happened to him made him cringe with the utmost hate and disgust.

"Sir?"

Akio looked up to see his family and P.I. Hisakawa waiting for him.

"Yeah, give me a minute…" He muttered. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and cleared his throat. Then he looked up, determined to get through this without a meltdown.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Kagome asked. She looked worried for him and his mentality, knowing what he had gone through almost 16 years earlier.

The father smiled, not wanting his baby girl to see him so anxious. He was feeling miserable inside but he knew he had to tell this…horrid tale that would replay in his head for a long time to come.

"Okay." All turned to listen to him, waiting to hear what happened and why. "It happened when I was alone, around noon or so…"

_~*Flashback*~_

_The Rolling Stone's "Start Me Up" was playing on an old record in the living room, where Akio lay peacefully on the long burgundy couch, his head propped on a soft pillow with a serene smile on his face. This was part of his stress-free weekend and it seemed to be working._

_He stretched his arms up and yawned. "Ah this is nice; to have the house to myself. With Kaede grocery shopping and Kagome and Inuyasha out for the day, I can just relax and enjoy this peaceful time while I'm able."_

_The smell of apple cinnamon wafted around him. He took in the candle's aroma, where it burned on the coffee table in front of him. It was his favorite scent, always has been since Masako had this particular scent constantly around her. He smiled sadly at the memories. She always had that lotion on her skin and shampoo in her hair. It was hard remembering her as she was when she was alive but he promised her. He would move on and be happy with their daughter and live a strong, healthy life. _

"_I miss you dearly, Masako." He whispered to the ceiling, where it blocked the dull gray sky and the blue heavens where he knew his wife was watching him, her and their unborn son._

_A sudden movement caught his eye. He turned his head to see the beloved civet demon he brought home from Africa for Kagome about four years ago. He had a soft spot for the creature. She was friendly and sweet, protective and strong; especially when it came to Kagome. Chiisai stuck to her like glue when she was home. He smiled in amusement as the demon tried chasing her long tail; like a cat would. _

"_Are you that bored, Chiisai?" He chuckled. She stopped at the sound of his voice, her tail end in her mouth. _

_He couldn't help but laugh. "I though you were a civet, not a cat, Chiisai."_

_She only roared softly and went to jump up and lay above his head on the arm rest. He reached up and pet the demon's head. She only nuzzled into it._

_It was only The Rolling Stones playing in the background as man and beast relaxed within each others presence. Chiisai's tail and ears flickered occasionally while the man of the house shut his eyes and tried for a nice, calming nap._

_He was nearly asleep when he heard a low growling. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Chiisai, hissing and the growling increasing in volume every second. Her small body was shaking, her small sharp teeth bared, her eyes narrowed. _

"_Chiisai, what is it girl?" Akio asked, not liking when she was tense. He knew then something was wrong. He sat up and watched as Chiisai roared once more before jumping off the couch's arm and ran towards the main door._

"_Chiisai?" Akio watched her run off and went to follow her, but pulled back when a golden flash of light and golden flames enveloped the small creature. _

_It was three seconds before the flame and light disappeared and Akio stood there, gazing at the transformed demon who was just small a few moments ago. Chiisai was now as big as a saber tooth cat. Her tail was now longer, seeming powerful enough to whack someone with it. Her claws and her two front razor sharp teeth had elongated and her soft red eyes had darkened to that of blood red. _

_It was a terrifying yet incredible sight for the man. But he knew that demons who transformed into larger versions, having seen this with Sango's cat demon Kilala, weren't unheard of. He knew it was still Chiisai; just…bigger …and more ferocious._

_He came to her side, and notice that she came up to just below his shoulders. She was large. This was the first time he's ever seen her transformed and while it was exciting, it would have to wait whenever the danger had passed. _

_Suddenly, the loving room windows and the foyer window shattered, glass streaming everywhere. Akio ducked and protected himself from any stray shards. When it stopped, he looked up and saw three black forms, forming a triangle around himself and the demon. Chiisai roared viciously and stood before her humans' father; determined to protect him. _

"_Well, well, well…I see you have another demon guarding you. No matter, we can dispose of both of you easily enough." A deep voice promised, his hand on a handle while the other with in front of him. He had a star on his forehead; above his cold icy blue eyes.  
_

"_Oh, this going to be so much fun! Too bad that hanyou isn't here. I wanted to play with him!" A feminine voice whined, some brown locks leaking from his black cap. _

_The last figure grimaced in disgust and looked to her partner. "Keep your ugly fantasies to yourself, Jakotsu! It's bad enough thinking about what goes on in that demented head of yours!" This seemed to be the only female, her tall figure and bust making it obvious.  
_

"_Will you two shut the hell up?" The head yelled to them. "Damn, you two give me a headache." The leader held his head and sighed in aggravation._

_Chiisai had her teeth bared, her eyes on all three intruders. Akio hung close to her, trying to figure out who they were. He knew one was named Jakotsu and sounded really feminine, but what about the other two? Then, something caught his mahogany eye. It was some sort of insignia. All three of them had different ones but he recognized the dragon symbol on the leader, the moth symbol on Jakotsu, and the mirror symbol on the female. He knew those signs immediately!_

"_Wait a minute! You're part of-"_

_"__That's right, Higurashi! And we've come to deliver!" He pulled out his gun, the other two following his example and pointed them right at Akio. _

_All he could remember afterward was Chiisai charging at them, gunshots ringing out, roars and screams as he ran to hide but felt two bullets strike him before collapsing behind the couch, going unconscious._

_~*Flashback Ending*~  
_

_

* * *

_

**_"Your words are my food, your breath is my wine. You are everything to me."_**- Sarah Bernhardt

**What do you think? Can you guess the other two intruders? (And no, the leader isn't Kouga!) And Chiisai was inspired by Kilala(like I mentioned earlier in the story) so she can transform as well. All unfinished details will be explained within the next few chapters so don't fret! Anyway, I would love to hear your guesses and thank you to all who are reviewing! So, keep reading and keep enjoying! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	11. Hidden Moon

**Hello again! Another chapter done! I will let you know that this story will have 24 chapters including an epilogue. Also, the poll is still open and will remain open until the chapter before the lemon(if you guys vote on yes for a lemon...) okay? Alrighty then, on with a new chapter and hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha-dang it! Oh well, I'll be happy with my movies and episode collections! Akio and Chiisai are mine though.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Hidden Moon

After spending a nearly sleepless night at the hospital, after the investigator asked a few more questions and then leaving the family be, the old attendant, hanyou and his girl were on their way to the Hidaka home. Sango had the second largest house next to Kagome's and had more than enough room to house the three while the Higurashi house was closed off due to the investigation and Akio stayed in the hospital.

Kaede sat in the front of Sango's car; who had, along with her folks, invited them to stay, picked them up. She was told only the major details but was still horrified. She glanced in her rear view mirror and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome close to him. Kagome looked so exhausted and Sango couldn't blame her. She wanted to talk to her, to see if she was okay, but one look from a pair of deep sunset eyes stopped her.

"Since I know where the guest rooms are, I'll take Kagome up to the one where she likes to stay. And she'll probably want Chiisai with her too." Inuyasha had been there on more than one occasion and so knew the home fairly well.

Sango agreed. "Alright. Will you want a room of your own or will you stay with Kagome?"

"I'm not leaving Kagome's side." Sango only nodded and continued to drive.

The ride was quiet all the way to the Hidaka house. Inuyasha had Kagome in his lap, while Chiisai snoozed on a blanket next to them. Kagome was nearly asleep; completely drained emotionally, physically, and mentally so she was not really aware of anything other than her bodyguard's protective arms around her and his soothing heartbeat against her ear. The girl snuggled closer to his warmth, her eyes shut; to try and get some much needed sleep. Then she felt his breath on her face, his smooth voice in her ear.

"Just sleep, Kagome." Then she felt a feather light kiss to her temple; which made her grin. With her hanyou's alleviating words and his presence relaxing her body, the teenager finally gave into the warmth and darkness of sleep.

* * *

As soon as they pulled into the driveway and parked, Sango's mother and father came out to greet them.

"Do you have anything we can help you with?" Yukiko, Sango's mother asked quietly after taking a look at the slumbering girl in the hanyou's arms.

"Nay. We didn't have a chance to. I'm going to go back sometime this afternoon, since Akio is still in the hospital and the child is indisposed. I will gather their things as I find out new information on what happened." Kaede answered as she was helped out of the car.

"Well, it looks like the three of you could use some rest. Please, come inside and make yourselves at home." Kenta directed them all to the open front door and out of the November cold.

Inuyasha didn't say a word as he quietly held Kagome, and now an alert civet demon in her lap, and he carried them upstairs to the guest room where she would always stay during sleepovers. The rest of the somber group quietly sat in the family room where a fire burned. The only noise then was the clock sounding off the 7 o'clock hour.

Yukiko sat between her daughter and husband; looked at Kaede with her light blue eyes and asked. "How you holding up, Kaede-san?"

Kaede shook her head sadly; her russet eyes full of exhaustion as she looked at the family. "I must say it has been difficult for us; especially through the night-neither of us could get to sleep. But I know that Miss Kagome is far more traumatized right now."

Kenta, the husband with his serious mahogany eyes; nodded and sat back; hands folded. "I can't imagine what the poor girl must be going through."

Kaede too sat back on the recliner; warmed by the blazing fire. "She is severely overwhelmed at this point. If you remember, Miss Kagome lost her mother and unborn brother when she was only two years old-by a gun no less! Now her father is in the hospital, barely escaping death by the same thing! I don't think we can begin to fathom how she's really feeling inside."

"I wish we could do more for her. She's like my only sister and I feel pretty useless right now." Sango crossed her arms and looked worriedly towards the stairs. She felt a small weight settle on her lap and looked down to see Kilala curled up on her lap. She grinned slightly and rubbed her small black ear.

"I know." Yukiko rubbed her daughter's back to soothe her. Then she turned to the older woman. "We have the guest rooms set up so you are welcome to make yourselves at home. Would you like any breakfast?"

Sleep and food sounded equally inviting to Kaede. She covered her wide yawn and nodded her head. "Yes please, Yukiko. That sounds excellent. Do ye need any help?"

The mother waved her hand. "Oh no. You're the guest and plus; you've been up all night. I'll go and start on it. Sango, care to join me?"

The girl nodded. "Sure mom." The women; along with the feline demon made their way to the kitchen.

When the smell of rice, bacon, and eggs wafted throughout the living room a few minutes later, Inuyasha finally reappeared, silent as ever. He made a move to stand against a wall, his ears pinned back to listen, his eyes closed, arms crossed and his nose smelling the warm and tempting smell of food.

"How is she, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked; noting the exhaustion in his slouched position.

His ear twitched a bit at her voice but didn't look up. "She's fast asleep now. I don't want anyone to bother her for a while; she needs the rest."

Both Kaede and Kenta nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. We should leave her be and just let her sleep the pain away." Kaede agreed, hearing the protection and stern tone in his voice.

They sat down to have a filling breakfast with a new addition. Sango's 11 year old brother Kohaku was already dressed for school and asked why Sango wasn't and why Inuyasha and Kaede were here. Kenta told him that Sango would stay home due to an important matter and that Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede would be here for a while. The boy nodded and excused himself from the table; grabbing his leftover bacon and his bento and left the house.

After the meal, Kaede also excused herself, saying that she would take a quick bath and a long nap until she had to leave for the Higurashi house. With kind guidance from Yukiko, the old woman made it up the stairs and into her room. Inuyasha to keep himself busy, offered to help Kenta with the dishes and even after a respectful decline, the hanyou helped anyway.

The day passed and so Inuyasha, hearing that both Kagome and Kaede were fast asleep, was left with no other option but to take a little shut eye himself, right beside Kagome's door, where he could smell her lavender and cherry blossom scent he loved and savored so much.

Yukiko and Sango was left to tend to the house while Kenta went to his dojo downtown to teach some classes. The house was pretty quiet so the women decided to have their own power naps around noon, seeing as they awoke pretty early that morning to greet their guests.

When the clock stroke 4 in the afternoon, Kohaku and Kenta came home, Yukiko and Sango awoke to get dinner started while Kaede had eaten and left a little while ago to the Higurashi house.

Inuyasha was awake too. He knew Kagome was still sleeping and left her until dinner time; where he would bring up a plate; knowing she would probably be hungry.

The house smelled of Teriyaki beef stew on rice a little while later and everyone was in a better mood with food in their stomachs. Inuyasha ate standing up, gobbling down his own food and scooped up a plate for his sleeping beauty.

* * *

When everyone finished around 5 or so, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's plate that was still warm and went upstairs without a word. He barely spoke to anyone today because of his exhaustion; physically and mentally. His Iris was hurt and so the hanyou was in a bitter mood because of it. Normally, if Kagome was around and in good spirits, so was he. But if she was suffering in any way, shape or form, then Inuyasha would be impossible to talk or reason with, and everyone knew to back off and respect his space. That was how he was, and he couldn't help it. He was connected to Kagome and her to him, a deep and impenetrable bond that he felt strongly, a bond that he doubted could ever sever or snap. Kagome was his…and he was hers, in mind, body, and spirit.

He approached the closed door silently; flicking his ear towards the room and knew that she was still sleeping; pretty deeply.

_'She must have been really worn out.'_ It saddened and angered him that Kagome wore herself out. She was always so happy, carefree and so full of life. The girl had gone through so much in her short life already and Inuyasha wanted to keep that smile on her face as long as he was around.

With much ease and gentleness, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. It was dark; with the curtains drawn closed to his left but could make out the sky blue painted walls and the blue and purple bed spread across from him. He could make out his girl on the bed; with Chiisai; who was now alert to his presence as her head and ears were facing him.

Inuyasha knew Chiisai was extremely protective of Kagome; as was he. It made him feel better that Kagome had another means of protection if he couldn't get to her for whatever reason. He acknowledged the civet and Chiisai in turn relaxed in Kagome's arms again.

Inuyasha approached her sleeping from and slowly knelt down to her face level. He put the plate of food down on the side table and just watched her for a moment. Her pitch black hair was all around her, tangled but still beautiful as silk. Her face was abnormally pale but Inuyasha knew it was due to the metal fatigue she endured. One arm; which was bare was around her demon while her other hand rested beside her face on the pillow. He blushed at the previous thought of undressing her- but only down to just her white bra and panties; so she wouldn't overheat. And if he knew her, she would probably want a bath when she woke up.

On instinct, he gently went to push a few stray tendrils of hair from her face before reaching over to kiss her brow. His touches seemed to rouse the slumbering teen from 10 hours of much needed sleep. She moaned and slowly opened her blurry browns to meet rich sunsets.

"Inya…"She whispered softly. As always she knew when her hanyou was near. His touch and his lips made her come back, just to see him and reassure him that she was okay. She didn't like worrying her Inya.

"Hey, you okay?" He stroked the warm flesh of her cheek with the back of his fingers; causing an instant and pleasant sensation for the girl. She could only nod and leaned into his touch. Inuyasha could only smile. "Are you hungry?"

The mention of food and the delicious aroma from the stew caused Kagome's stomach to grumble really loud. Both chuckled. "Maybe a little." She giggled in embarrassment. "Come lay with me."

Her eyes and her voice did something to him and the hanyou couldn't resist the offer. As soon as Chiisai moved to the other side of her human, Inuyasha got on and just laid back, with Kagome resting her head on his shoulder. Then he brought the plate to his lap and cautiously, because she was almost bare and it was hard to resist touching his female and it wasn't such an appropriate time, put his arm around her waist; mindful of his claws.

Kagome realized she was down to her bra and underwear and was a bit nervous but realizing that Inuyasha would never touch her inappropriately and without her permission, she let him put his arm and hand around her tiny waist. It felt really good. Plus her bottom half was covered by the sheets so she wasn't concerned about that. Then she put her nose to his neck and took in his scent. He smelt so good too! The fresh pine combined with the scent that was distinctly and only Inuyasha, Kagome felt as if she was in heaven.

Feeling her silky, smooth skin and having her scent engulf him, Inuyasha felt at peace again. He couldn't detect any sorrow or exhaustion from her anymore and could only smell her natural scent that drove him wild and into nirvana. Just relaxing with her in his arm and her breath fanning his neck made the hanyou's heart beat wildly. He was still getting used to being intimate with her and was still nervous. But as long as Kagome was comfortable and showed no signs of distress or fear-like she would ever be scared of him, Inuyasha could easily show her how special she really was by holding her; embracing her, and kissing her whenever they were alone.

The next thing Kagome knew was a spoonful of delicious looking stew in front of her. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and saw the care and seriousness in them. She smiled and took the stew and rice into her mouth; moaning blissfully at the taste and the warmness going down her throat.

"I can feed myself, you know." She stated as she swallowed the first mouthful and took in another.

"Even though I know you can, you're still weak from everything that's happened and I…"He paused and took a deep breath as he looked down at her. "…I want to…you know…take care of you…when you're…sick."

Kagome would've cried if her tear supply wasn't already out but her eyes shined and quickly took his lips. Inuyasha was shocked but he didn't do anything but caress the softness of hers and played with her tongue. He felt her hand on his face and he only probed deeper into the recesses of her sweet mouth. It was hard to let go when she initiated the kiss but she tasted so decadent and so divine that the hanyou would go for hours if they didn't have to breathe.

When they finally broke for air, Inuyasha quickly kissed her nose, loving how beautiful she looked when flushed. _'Ah crap I'm going too mushy. Damn it, I think it's too late!' _But regardless, he was lucky to have the one person he cared for most at his side, loving him as he did her. He then continued to feed her. Kagome enjoyed having her body warm and complete, her senses filled with the heavenly scent that didn't have anything to do with the food she was consuming. She snuggled closer to him; still mentally weak but she knew that her hanyou was there, trying to alleviate her pain by any means necessary.

"You feeling any better?" He asked after a short silence.

She gulped down the mouthful of the meal before answering. "Sleeping helped a lot. And seeing my father alive was a big relief. But I probably wouldn't have gotten through it if you weren't there with me." Her head remained on his shoulder; her hand on his muscled chest above the plate of food.

Inuyasha could tell she was still a bit traumatized from her scent but he would be there to stop that pain. Kagome was too beautiful a creature to suffer! But he let it go and decided it would be best to just be there for her and help her through it.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" His hand rubbed the warm smooth skin of her belly while pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Do you mind if I take a bath?"

_'I knew it.'_ "I figured you would say that."

She punched his chest lightly and looked up at him. "Oh come on! I haven't had a chance to bathe yet plus I feel all dirty and sweaty."

He chuckled and gently moved the plate to her lap before getting up. "Alright, you stay here. I'll draw your bath." He kissed her cute button nose once more and stood to stretch his back.

She enjoyed watching his back muscles until he started to head to the attached bathroom to her left." Um… can you, um…can you sit with me, you next to the tub-while I bathe? Just so we can talk?" Her face was red and her mind was numb at the end of her shocking request. But, it was just for the sake of her sanity, that he was there and nothing more…oh how she wished she wasn't so troubled right now!

Inuyasha froze at that request too. Join her? Did he hear right? Judging by her rapid heartbeat and her face flushed once more, he wasn't imagining it. But all perverted thoughts-although they were still there, he jammed them back deep inside his head and reminded himself that she was still weak and probably wasn't ready for that step yet into their still blooming relationship.

But still, she looked too cute; not to mention sexy when she was still flushed, in her bra and panties. The covers were adequately covering her lower half. And that he was extremely grateful for.

"Okay…but only because you asked and to make sure you don't shrivel up into a prune or drown."

She giggled and sighed as she drew up her knees, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head upon them. "I'll be fine, that's why you're here."

He smirked that arrogant smirk, and started to walk to the bathroom and reached the entrance but suddenly stopped again. "You know, Sango has been wanting to talk to you, ever since we left the hospital. As her "sister", she's really worried about you."

"Really?" She lifted her head back up. "I'd really like to talk to her too."

"If you want, after your bath, I can send Sango up here." Inuyasha offered. He knew the two girls were close as sisters and even though he wanted to remain near his girl, he knew that she was safe and that she needed some girl time with Sango.

"That would be great Inuyasha, thank you." She smiled at his the faint blush and held back her giggles. "And afterward, because I know you, you can come back in to sleep beside me. Plus I want to play with your adorable ears!" She squealed the last part.

Said appendages flattened at her squeal. He should have seen that one coming. "Damn it woman, what is it with you and my ears!" He faced her, blushing at her smile-that wicked smile that got her anything; in this case, the right to his ears. Oh crap.

"Oh come off it! You know how much I love your puppy ears! Plus, I know you secretly enjoy getting your ears rubbed so don't you deny it, buster!"

He struggled to come with something to deny it, his mouth opening and closing like a fish and knew she was right. He growled, frustrated that she had won that battle and set of into the bathroom to draw her precious bath.

Kagome could giggle in victory and at how cute he looked. When she got her bodyguard like this, he couldn't come up with anything else, thus ending the conversation with Inuyasha all flustered and embarrassed. And Kami, did he ever look so adorable, like a defeated puppy. But he was her puppy; her easily embarrassed and adorable, rough and protective, sweet and caring puppy dog.

_'He would kill me if I said that.'_ She held her laughter, knowing that Inuyasha could easily hear her. So she waited quietly and patiently for her hanyou to return.

* * *

It was taking longer than Kaede thought it would. She was supposed to pick up a week's supply of clothing for four people; as well as personal affects that they might want and be out with new clues and info within just a few hours. Now it was darker then when she arrived. If there was a moon tonight, it would be hidden by massive cloud cover as she saw outside the broken living room window. It looked like it might snow very soon.

The noise around her shook he out of her musings and looked around the mess she once called home. P.I. Hisakawa said that the damage was repairable and that the house could look like new within a few weeks but the mental damage was already done to the four minds that were involved; especially the young miss's. There were men everywhere, Hisakawa's team with demon dogs that had superior sense of smells. Human and demon men were patrolling the foyer and living room, walking in and out passing notes and information. The blood, dirt and mud was scattered along the prime areas, on memories and valuables that couldn't be replaced.

There were four suitcases alongside the door, as well as a shopping bag she saw where Kagome was; along with hygiene products and personal items. They, along with her, would be driving back via Sango's borrowed car as soon as the head P.I. came back to her; he was talking heavily with a rather gruff looking man with a meaner looking black demon dog.

The old woman was silent, somewhat impatient to get back to the Hidaka house. She wanted to check on Miss Kagome and how she was holding up. No doubt Inuyasha and even Sango were there to help her but still, she was like the granddaughter she never had and was anxious to see how she was doing.

"Mito-san." Her russet eyes turned to see the human walk up to her side with a small pocket-sized notebook.

"Hisakawa-san." She greeted back; although with a hint of exhaustion in her tone.

"I apologize for keeping you later than necessary Mito-san, but I wanted to pass along this information to you to pass on to Higurashi-san."

Kaede nodded and waved her hand. "Aye, that's alright. Please go ahead."

* * *

**_"Love is not a matter of counting the years, but making the years count." _**- Michelle Amand

**Did you think I would divulge anything? Guess again! All will be revealed next chapter, I promise! Oh, to anyone who guessed who the two mystery people were; some of you got it right on the dot! Anyway, I hoped you liked this shorter chapter! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	12. Constellations

**Another chapter up! This one was tough to write but I loved how it came out-for the most part anyway! THank you guys for your reviews and suport! I appreciate it!**

**~Don't forget to vote on my profile if you want a lemon in this story, if you haven't already. So far, the majority of you have voted Yes! We all are a bunch of hentais and/or hopeless romantics-including myself, hence my name!~**

**So, enjoy reading a lot of fluff and the introduction to the evils!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hot and sexy inu hanyou or any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot and the characters: Akio and Chiisai.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Constellations**

It had been a pretty tough week for the teenager. Kagome had stayed home from school all week, needing time to recover from the incident. The school completely understood after it was all explained. Sango went to school and since she was in most of her classes, she, along with Miroku, picked up her missed assignments. Kagome was grateful to have friends like them. She might have been mentally worn out, but she didn't want to fall behind in her classes.

It was a crystal clear Friday night as the stars were covering the midnight blue sky. Kagome and Sango were on the balcony, cuddling in their own blankets, sitting in chairs as they gazed above and talked and sipped down some hot chocolate.

"You sound a lot better, Kaggie." Sango noted as she held her steaming cup of soothing hot coca.

"I feel a little better too. I guess it was hard the first few days but with everyone around me, cheering me up and seeing dad recovering at the hospital, my spirit seems lighter and more happier." As she sipped from her mug, her brown eyes traveled the sky, trying to locate any special stars.

"Well I'm glad you're alright. Inuyasha seems less tense each day and even smiling a bit."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he is. He talked some sense into me when I was pushing myself to get my work done. I'm damn lucky to have that man with me; to not let me walk down a path of destruction." Kagome took a big sip.

"I'll say. You do work yourself too hard sometimes, even when you're sick. You need to relax, and spend your time resting and recuperating than studying." Sango loved her like a sister and so she knew when Kagome was exhausted and was too stubborn to quit. But regardless, Kagome was Kagome and she would be there for her.

"I know. Which is why I'm glad that your mom made us hot cocoa and let us sit outside to watch the stars on a beautiful night."

"Mmmhmm!" Sango agreed. She held her cup out. "To being best friends, no matter how stubborn or stupid you get."

Kagome playfully glared and put her cup against Sango's. " To no matter if you're too shy and too stubborn to tell Miroku you like him."

Sango could only blush madly. "Oh shut it, Kagome!"

The two girls clanked their mugs and felt smooth rich chocolate and melted whipped cream go down their throats.

The Hidaka girl was still blushing as she stared ahead of her, while her best friend laughed silently and let her thoughts wander into a place where she and her bodyguard/soul-mate/boyfriend could be together; even when he was standing behind her, behind the balcony doors; watching her lovingly from inside.

It was amazing to Inuyasha, that a single person filled with so much pain, sadness and despair; things he never wanted to see in Kagome, could easily heal, slowly but surely, when surrounded by people who care about her. The hanyou never had that when he was lost and alone so he never felt that feeling of warmth and comfort as a growing pup. When he arrived to work for the Higurashi's, he was cold, bitter and lonely and only thinking on how to survive; which was engraved in his brain since his mother died. Kagome grew up with so much love and tenderness that he envied her. The hanyou had always wanted someone by him, to say he wasn't alone and that they would care for him; but all the cruelty he faced as a pup and no one being there to help or guide him, Inuyasha became the way he used to be. His mother taught him how to live and to love everything and be thankful for everything you have. It was difficult when you had no one, but Kagome does, and has been able to smile and laugh as she was now. For her to see the pain that he felt, the love he desperately needed and wanted, made Inuyasha realize that there was hope. She slowly brought his soul back from his dark, cold hell inside him and was even able to stand by his side and love him regardless. He knew she would change him over the years, and when she admitted to wanting him more just last weeknight prior, Inuyasha felt his heart beat more. Now he had someone that would love and care for him, as he will do for her. To wipe away the tears that fell, to embrace the other when they needed solace in the others' arms, to taste the lips that were so sweet and familiar. Now he had friends and a small family that now cared for him and he was thankful, but the only one that he wanted to care for him, no matter if he said it out loud or would even admit it, was Kagome's.

Feeling the urge to be with her, not wanting to disturb Sango and Kagome's girl time but wanting her tender words and touch, he slid the balcony door open, feeling the cool air of the coming winter through his hair and on his warm face.

Both females turned around and saw the hanyou as he embraced the chilly night. Sango saw Kagome's eyes and how they sparkled with life at her hanyou. Kagome briefly told her that she and Inuyasha confessed to a higher love and Sango couldn't be happier for them both. She knew what they meant to each other but could never understand the deeper bond that they shared.

"Well, I'm going to head in and warm up." Sango said, pulling her blanket up with her and shuffled her cat-slipper feet across the pavement and stopped next to the bodyguard. In a low voice, she whispered, "You deserve such happiness. Don't ever let her go."

Inuyasha was frozen for a moment; never hearing such tender words coming from the girl's mouth. He looked to said girl and nodded his head briefly. Sango grinned and knew that everything was going to be okay. She winked to her best friend and went inside the house; shutting the door and giving the couple privacy.

* * *

"Come sit with me." The hanyou turned his head to see Kagome standing up, opening up her blanket, with a precious smile to her face. "Keep me warm." He also smelt the small but sharp spike in her scent.

He was more than obliged to take her up on that offer and ever since he first caught a glimpse of her breasts-although bubbles obscured most of his view, on Monday night when she asked him to sit by her while she soaked in the tub, Inuyasha had…wanted to see or even feel more, but he was getting too ahead of himself. But, if they have taken their relationship to a new level, and as long as he didn't sense any discomfort from her, then he figured he could get away with a few sneaky touches here and there.

"Just letting you know now, I won't let my hands sit idle." For emphasis, he wiggled his clawed fingers on his left hand while giving her his naughty smirk; the gleam in his eyes clearly visible for the girl across from him.

Kagome was indeed wondering what more he could do with those dangerous claws of his. Just a single touch set her skin on a wildfire. And while holding her close, as what she had in mind, the woman wanted those claws to do some "wandering." Although she was still getting used to being touched and kissed and caressed more intimately, Kagome knew that as long as those came from her hanyou _and only_ her hanyou, then she could learn to love all that he had to offer.

"As long as you don't go too overboard."

Her seductive voice and those inviting lips made him walk over to her, grab the soft blue blanket from her, wrapped it around himself-although her soft body would more than warm him up and opened it up, waiting for her. The girl swiftly planted herself on her bodyguard's lap, where she could lay her head on his chest and able to reach the flesh of his neck. As soon as she settled, Inuyasha wrapped the enormous blanket around their forms, making sure that Kagome was completely covered.

Feeling that she was a little cold, having no warmth for a few seconds, Inuyasha's hands began his magic. One hand went to her flannel covered thigh, warming it up while getting to touch her, and his other went to wrap around her waist to her stomach. His fingers were moving up and down, between her special area and her breasts. He smelt no displeasure or disgust from her, just the pleasant aroma of her natural scent and contentment-and a bit of her arousal.

'_Oh yeah, this is definitely warming me up! Way better than the fire- or even this blanket!'_ Between his body warmth and hers, she was hotter than before. Not that she was complaining or anything! But she loved how his touch could warm her heart, or how his voice could soothe her frantic soul, as they had for the past several years.

They were quiet for a while, only the wind rattling through the trees that made a calming music. Kagome lifted her head towards the sky, while listening to the heartbeat of her savior. Her hands weren't still either, as one played with a few strand of his silky hair while the other stroked his muscled arm; one whose hand was currently caressing her thigh.

Then, a sudden thought occurred to her, one that she chastised herself for ever since the incident happened. Immediately sensing her slight anger and enormous guilt, Inuyasha stopped his ministrations and looked down to her. He didn't smell tears yet but with her breath quickening, it was possible.

"I'm sorry, Inya." Her eyes closed, ashamed to let him see how bad she felt and buried her head in his chest.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha was baffled. What was bothering her so badly? Both his arms went to fully embrace her form; offering her his security and warmth.

"For loosing my temper a few days ago. I took all my stress and anger out on you and you didn't deserve that." Then she looked back into his eyes. "Not when you were just being concerned about me."

His fingers went to smooth her hair from her face, then the backs of his fingers went to caress her cheek. "Hey, it's okay. You had a lot on your mind and I understand."

* * *

Both their minds floated back to the day when it happened. It was Wednesday afternoon, the curtains were drawn, the only light a desk lamp. Sitting at said desk was Kagome trying to focus and finish her missed school work. Inuyasha stood against the door, where he could see her clearly, despite the yellow light of the small lamp. He knew she was drained but she kept pushing herself. Her face was really pale, there were dark bags under her eyes and her hair was tousled. She was getting tired, the way her body trembled and her hands shook, the way she violently shook her head, blinking her dull brown eyes and nodding off. The hanyou sat there and kept an eye on her, hating at how she only stopped for bathroom breaks and meals which she ate quickly. Then she would seclude herself back to her work. It happened since Tuesday afternoon-just the day before and she wouldn't stop and the hanyou was desperately worried and irate. This had to stop or else Kagome would be getting more sick and weary.

Inuyasha walked across the room, promptly shut her books and grabbed her pen from her hand; getting her attention. She yelled why, that she needed to stay ahead in school or else fall behind. Her bodyguard told her that she needed to sleep properly and not to worry about her studies. That got her pissed at him as she demanded in a cold voice to give her back the pen but Inuyasha told her to get in bed, his tone firm yet held with concern. Then she took a few deep breaths and made a launch for her writing utensil, knocking him down and straddling him. Inuyasha has never seen her so mad and never has seen her eyes filled so much emotion before. He held her pen up as he took her barrage of punches at his chest; letting her take out all her stress and anger. It hurt him to see her like this but he needed to get through to her; she needed to worry more about her rest than her school work.

Eventually, her punches waned and her attempts to grab her pen failed. When her hands finally settled on his beaten chest; although it didn't hurt him so much, he could smell her oncoming tears. Waves of exhaustion and fading fury coated her and her scent was cloaked by her sweat. He hated to do that to her, hating the tears she was shedding, streaming down her pale yet porcelain face. Then, she let out a heart wrenching sob and collapsed on his chest, grabbing his shirt as her she let out everything. He sat up, holding her to him as she cried. His hands and claws rubbed her back and whispered that she was going to be okay. His kisses tried to soothe her crying, while he felt his shirt getting soaked. He whispered a few apologies, hating to see her so distraught and helpless. Inuyasha rocked them back and forth, comforting the woman he loved as she wept in the dark room illuminated by the lamp, work and books completely forgotten.

* * *

Kagome remembered all those punches, inwardly wincing at how he just took them. Her fury and mental exhaustion drove her to hit her bodyguard; invincible though he may be, caused him pain. Her hand then began to massage his chest, detesting herself at how she acted. She held her tears back, placing a few butterfly kisses to the places where she punched him. She remembered falling asleep after that so she couldn't apologize nor did she want to the following day because she was disgusted with herself.

"How can you forgive me so easily? After all I did? I hit and I hurt you! Why can you not hate me after what I did?" Her tears then began to cascade from her eyes; her brown eyes that held confusion. Her head was lifted, feeling his fingers underneath her chin so she could look into his own golden windows.

"Because I care about you too much. I could never hate you, Kagome! And everyone in this house does too. I didn't have that, but you do. No one would want to see you sick; especially me." Inuyasha smoothed some stray hair from her face. "We all want to make sure you're okay."

As Kagome leaned into the warmth of his hand and held it there; her eyes never leaving his, his words stunned her. He was probably the most selfless being she's ever known; despite his past. She knew he never had the luxury of having someone to lean on, to take care of him after his mother was killed. His features caused him to be shunned out and live a life of pain and loneliness. As she gazed into those lustrous deep sunset eyes of his, Kagome knew that if there was anyone in the world that needed love and care, to have a family to take him in regardless of his heritage, it was her hanyou. Inuyasha had a rough time growing up, never knowing anything other than his mother's love and being frowned and spit upon by many. Although it still pained him greatly, his cosntant need was to make sure she was okay first before anything else. This man that warmed her whole being still had a big heart, even after all he's been through.

"You're not alone. Not anymore, Inuyasha." Then she lifted herself slightly to reach his face better. "You do…" A soft kiss to his forehead. "Have people…" One to his nose as she now cupped his face. "who care…" Moving down to the right corner of his lips. "about you now…" Now to the opposite corner. " Even me…" She then closed her eyes and claimed his lips.

Hearing her say that made the hanyou's heart beat with even more love for her. As his arms encircled her small waist to bring her flush to his body, her arms went around his neck to make him stay where she wanted him to. They didn't care if anyone dared to look out now to see them swallowing their tongues. This was their special moment where sorrows, pain and leftover anger were lifted from their souls and were replaced with joy, love and understanding. Soft moans and thundering hearts, the fall air surrounding them, the crystal clear midnight sky looking down upon them. They were truly blessed at that moment. It seemed with every kiss they shared, the more the hanyou and human girl fell deeper in love, their souls reconnecting and hearts joining as one. They could feel it too, and it was the absolute best feeling.

Kagome pulled back to regain some air, overwhelmed by the sheer bliss and passion that kiss held. She could feel her hanyou's' sweet lips trail down her delicate neck, moans of ecstasy and sighs of pleasure each time Inuyasha kissed, licked and nipped at her flesh. It was difficult for her to not ask him to take her. Inuyasha always told her she would know when she was ready. But as more time went on, the more impossible it became for her.

After a final kiss and whispers to the other through their lips, Kagome decided to change her position. Now she had her back to his chest, her legs folded beside her. He wrapped his protective arms around her waist again and held her close, his head resting against hers.

Since the sky was completely and beautifully clear tonight, Kagome started to name constellations that she could recognize. Her head laid back against her hanyou's strong shoulder as her eyes roamed the sky, her arm pointing every one out to him. The Big dipper, part of the Ursa Major; the little dipper, the Zodiac signs Aries and maybe part of the Taurus. Inuyasha could see them all, amazed by their beauty. But none could compare to the mortal beauty that rested against him, and he let her know that by placing soft kisses to her neck and cheek, and intertwining their fingers together while his arms were still wrapped around her torso. All Kagome could do was relish in her moon's embrace and listened to the night's music and the cool wind that caressed her face.

* * *

_**Main Headquarters, Tokyo**_

Another pair of eyes; dark as the sky above her, gazed at the stars but with less interest and more evil. Her rose red lips curled into a scowl and turned away from the window and to face three men. The woman, at the head of the table, crossed her legs and flipped her raven black hair from her shoulder.

Kaguya Hime, an immortal moon princess with long raven black hair, midnight blue eyes, with a pale yet beautiful figure, dressed professionally in a blouse and skirt, had called a secret meeting to the three other main bosses. In her meeting room, dark but her company's insignia of a glass mirror showed proudly above her; letting any individual know she was not to be trifled with as a main boss; in her own company building.

"Why weren't we able to kill him?" Her voice, beautiful but deadly demanded, crossing her arms across her purple blouse.

One of the men, to the left of her folded his arms as well. "Those idiot henchmen failed to realize that killing Akio Higurashi was going to take more than the weapons he so greatly detests." His voice, colder than the woman's answered.

Takimaru Kurosawa, another demon boss that had wavy black hair with red highlights, equally cold blood red eyes dressed in a black business suit that sat to Kaguya's left. He had his own company symbol on his suit: a long black and evil sword. He sat with his arms folded.

"Wasn't it you who gave them the exact orders to attack in broad daylight, Takimaru?" The demon across from him; with his eyes as blue as ice, stared accusingly at his partner.

Menomaru Mori was a moth demon; hence his company's insignia. His eyes were a cold ice blue, his hair a shimmering sky blue as well. Dressed in a midnight black business suit, he regarded his fellow partner as weaker than him. Being a demon with nearly invincible power, Menomaru didn't take lightly to being defeated or brought down.

"Yes, and it wasn't any of your concern, Menomaru as they all are under me!" The harsh pound of the demon's fist echoed in the room; his voice also harsh. Hell fire red met indifferent blue ice. It was clear that the two weren't on the best of terms.

"So, you take the full blame for this failure, Takimaru?" Kaguya asked, tapping her blue fingernails on her arm.

The man known as Takimaru glared harshly at the woman, not liking her tone. "Now listen here Kaguya-!"

"Like what if we organize four our groups, one under each of us, and plan or attacks accordingly?" The final member of the group, a dragon demon of great power, spoke up for the first time.

Ryuura Wakahisa was perhaps the most powerful; next to Kaguya of the foursome. He also had blue hair he had in a long braid down his back, his eyes a serpent blue/green that could pierce any opponent. The dragon demon sat across from the Hime woman, and sat idle until just now. He wasn't much of a talker but he strongly gave any opinion and idea that usually led to victory, one of the may reasons for his success for his company. A roaring blue dragon was the proud symbol on his attire.

All three heads turned to him, interested in hearing what he had to say.

"You bring up an excellent idea, Ryuura." Kaguya said. "And since the home invasion was a complete failure and the old fool is in the hospital, we can't make another move against him."

"But what about his daughter? She would be next to inherit the fortune and his business." Menomaru pointed out.

"That's true, but we shouldn't act so hastily, not when the police are involved now. We need to lay low and plan our next move for now."

"Kaguya, the girl has that bloody bastard bodyguard with her. If he's around, it makes our job ten times tougher. Plus, from what we gathered, there is another demon guarding the family, a civet demon with a bad temper; according to what Bankotsu reported." Takimaru added; his tone bitter when he spoke of the hanyou bodyguard.

Kaguya sat and pondered over every little bit of information. If they were to succeed in gaining power and control by taking over the most powerful industry in Japan, they needed to join forces and had to be careful and plan every little detail, or else they would eventually break down and crumble. The Higurashi heir, and her bodyguard were next on the list. With the old man injured and out of commission, they had to take care of the girl and her pet hanyou before it was too late, but the question that ran through everyone's head in that office:

_Would they succeed?_

So into the night, the mirror, dragon, the sword and the moth worked out battle strategies and tactics. making sure to cover every inch of ground. It would a battle they dare not loose; if they combined their strength and worked as a team, it should bring down their enemies and all would gain the fortune and power of Japan's most financially wealthy industry.

* * *

_**"Life without love is like a tree without blossom and fruit."**_ -Khalil Gibran

**I hoped you liked it! Not much of an introduction for the evil team but it sounds way better than before. The next chapter should be up soon. I hoped you enjoyed the fluff as much as I did! So, until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!**_  
_


	13. December Moon

To those who have waited and waited and waited... Wait no longer! I am **ALIVE**! I have no excuse for this really overdue chapter... and I am ashamed. Just ran out of steam and new ideas for stories came and... But as you can see, I am back with a new chapter, although it may not be as long as any of us would've liked after so long, but hey at least it's an update right?

**To Chapter 12's reviewers:**

KikyouWillDieByMyHands - Will you forgive my lazy backside for this super late update? I am not worthy! LOL!

Inume-blue - I know right? Now that I have updated, I hope you continue to love and enjoy!

Inu'sgirl4ever - I am so sorry about this over-a-year-long update! I have dusted this off to bring you a chapter! I hope you like and forgive!

Q - Glad you enjoyed it! And thanks so much!

Savagelove417 - I am not worthy of such praise and love! LOL! But hopefully this'll make up for the long wait!

**Disclaimer: I will never own InuYasha, Kagome, and others. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The plot and any OC's are mine!**

**(Please read Author Note at the bottom!)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: December Moon**

It was silent in room 591 as six souls were bathed in the dying winter's sunlight. It was already December, noticeable from the frigid air and the light snow frosted on the ground. The arising full moon was noticeable as the sun set slowly on the Japanese horizon. The sky became darker as a colder winter's night replaced the frosty winter's day.

The man in bed, his leg and shoulder wrapped up was reading a handful of important notes, handed to him by his family's good friend and caretaker, Kaede Mito, who was standing there patiently to the left of him, at his bedside.

On the opposite side, two female teenagers occupied the chairs, while the men stood behind them. Kagome held Chiisai close to her as waited for her father to finish. She wasn't told anything so she sat quietly as her demon friend slept on her lap. She felt her hanyou behind her and a small smile escaped her lips. Kagome always knew when Inuyasha was near, and it made her feel safe as always. Even the hand that was resting on her shoulder gave her solace and comfort in the otherwise eerily silent room.

Sango sat beside her, Kilala asleep as well on her lap. She wanted to be there to give her support to the Higurashi family, as did Miroku who was standing behind her, and that's why they were here. Sango and Miroku knew very little of the happenings over a week ago, so both were clueless, and from what little they were told by Kaede, the teenagers were understandably upset and so they wanted to be there and help anyway they could.

A deep breath and the sound of paper landing sounded, causing all heads to turn to the injured party. "Are you positive about this information, Kaede?" He asked the old woman.

"Hisakawa-san sounded absolutely certain about this, Akio-san. I trust his word, since he is rumored to be the best P.I around." Kaede confirmed, her russet eyes serious.

Akio took another deep breath and looked to the teenagers.

"What is it, Daddy?" Kagome asked. Her father had this look on his face, and figured that he knew more than what he told them.

He looked to the inquiring group, all with pale faces and worried sets of eyes. The businessman knew he couldn't hold off this information any longer. It would put his family in more serious danger. And everyone they knew would somehow suffer with them. No, this information and his own personal story had to be told. It was something only his beloved wife knew fully of. But clearing his throat and glancing at his family and friends, the middle-age gentleman began his tale.

He quickly briefed the group of four about the Higurashi family symbol. The crane, rumored to live a fabled life of a thousand years, stood for good fortune and longevity. Well, the Higurashi crane was once a upon a time in association with four other significant insignia. Well, with merging of the Crane, The Black Sword, The Dragon, The Mirror, and The Moth, it became a well know international seafood export that brought in millions annually. He, along with the four other CEO's got along to create a business that would surely compare to no other.

But that was 25 years ago. Just before Kagome was born, the five partners had a major disagreement. The CEO of the Mirror, Hime Kaguya tried to buy his part of the company. Kurosawa Takimaru, Mori Menomaru, and Wakahisa Ryuura also felt it best to that he should relinquish his share. It was greed. They wanted the part of the company that brought in more profit than the four put together. Higurashi was their glue holding them together. But he would have none of it. After weeks and months of many failed attempts of negotiations, Higurashi pulled away from the four to start his business as a single company.

"Is that why those henchman attacked you? To kill you in order to try and regain your company?" Miroku knew of the prosperous seafood industries and was in complete awe at such a fact.

"It makes sense…" The heiress muttered. "In order for them to take back your company, they would have to kill the current CEO and then go for the next successor."

The hanyou's grip on her shoulder tightened. "It doesn't matter. Next time they try and pull something, they're going to have to get through me. And believe you me that it won't be pretty when it's over."

Akio saw the protective grip his bodyguard had on his daughter's shoulder. And after working with the half inu/half human bodyguard, he knew full well InuYasha could back it up. "Well, let's not be so hasty. We have time before they strike again. I know these people and they aren't foolish enough to try and make another attempt to attack so soon. No, they'll lay low and try to figure out where to strike next."

"So who exactly came and broke into the house?" Sango continued to pet the dozing Kirara's fur, her mind also in surprise of the news.

Akio clasped his hands. "They all work under Hime, the woman fully in charge. She's wicked that one, the most cunning next to Wakahisa. Anyway, I recognized the three. Not exactly harmless, mind you. The supposed leader was Bankotsu, he along with his six brothers save for one, work under Wakahisa Ryuura. The female Kagura, employed by Hime herself, and the giggly gay sounding man works for Mori Menomaru. He's the other brother and has a fascination with…other men."

The room was quiet. "You can't be serious." Miroku paled. He glared at Sango, was giggling despite the seriousness of the situation.

The older man couldn't hold back a smile. "Yes unfortunately. And he did say something about wanting to, and I quote "Play with the hanyou."

A black eyebrow twitched, followed by the squinting of a sun yellow eye. "What the hell?" Not only did he have to hunt down and rip the bastards apart piece by piece but now he was on some creepy homosexual's hit list. It gave him a terrible shiver.

"He was always mentally unstable but quite sure about his sexuality." Akio recalled, always having the sense of unease when coming around the guy. It was unsettling indeed, especially for the two men in the room. Both were pale, but Miroku seemed to hold in his laughter along with Sango at their half demon friend. His daughter shook her head in her hand while looking at him.

* * *

That night, as the snow powdered down on the lawn and steam rose from four cups of tea, the Hidaka daughter's bedroom was occupied and in deep discussion.

"So what do you all think of this?" The heiress spoke up after minutes of silence.

Sango shook her head. "It's pretty bizarre, like some action movie."

"I agree." Miroku cradled his cup, watching the green ocha swish back and forth. "But what can we do?"

The hanyou, who was cradling the frail Higurashi daughter in his arms against the bed, shook his head. "The only thing that makes sense right now is that we have to stop them before they can harm anyone else. Higurashi-san was seriously hurt by those bastards and it's probably only a matter of time before they come after you."

Kagome felt his embrace tighten and his heart quickened at the dreadful thought. "We can't let that happen. If they do come after me next, everyone around us will get caught in the cross fires."

The room fell silent once more. All were in favor of trying to put a stop to it before something else happened but was unsure on how to go about it. What they were dealing with were no dumb criminals, but a rich and powerful company with force and strength in numbers and resources that made them unpredictable and possibly dangerous.

"Couldn't we fight them?"

All looked up to the violet eyed male. "Think about it. I mean, we all have some form of fighting experience right? InuYasha has his martial arts and demon abilities, Kagome her archery and martial arts training, Sango you have your demon bone boomerang and I have some spiritual moves from the years I listened to my Master Mushin."

"Wow, you're right Miroku." Sango was impressed. "I could kiss you right now!"

The teenage male looked liked he hit the jackpot. "Would you?"

The female's eyes twitched as she felt a growing presence near her backside. Without missing a beat she stood up and stepped on his foot-her heel making hard contact with his knuckles.

Miroku hissed and pulled his throbbing hand away. "Sango! Why must you constantly wound me?" He wondered how she detected his hand so fast. He couldn't get near her anymore and it was driving him crazy.

Folding her arms, Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "Because that damn hand of yours won't stop making a grab for my ass, that's why!"

The couple who was watching with vivid interest saw the flush creeping up on Sango's cheeks, but was it really anger? Or something else? Only she knew and apparently she wouldn't be admitting anything anytime soon.

But Kagome vowed to corner her sooner or later…

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" She growled as she sat back down.

"But you love me anyway, right?" The perverted male wiggled his eyebrows.

She chose to ignore that and focused on seeing his hand which she held up to inspect. "It looks a little swollen. I didn't mean to slam down so hard where it could possibly bruise. Come on, let's go and put some ice on it." Sango dragged Miroku up, still holding the injured hand and said to the amused couple that they would be back shortly before leaving the door open a crack.

Kagome was the first to speak. "She likes him, she just won't admit it to herself. It's so obvious, but I wonder what's holding her back?"

"Maybe she's afraid?"

"It can't be that. But then again, maybe yeah. I mean, he's a womanizer who makes a grab at any ass within reach and flirts with any woman within grabbing distance." Snuggling into his warm and comforting chest, she closed her eyes. "She's known him for years, knows what he's like."

"I jut hope it's soon. With they way they're prancing around each other it's getting pretty damn annoying."

Kagome couldn't help but agree with him on that.

About ten minutes passed before the missing couple returned, Sango looking only mildly peeved while Miroku had a dazzling smile that says to everyone he just got lucky.

"What happened? It was pretty quiet out there."

The brown eyed teen looked at her best friend, a blush once again staining her cheeks. "Nothing."

But Miroku was not as shy. "I hit heaven the moment she kissed my hand to make it better. I'm kinda surprised she did." Miroku looked to his lady friend, admiring how cute she was when was embarrassed.

"It was a-a spur of the moment…nothing else."

"Was it?"

"Miroku if you don't shut up-"

"If you two lovebirds are done flirting… can we get back to the topic at hand?" The hanyou didn't miss the glare sent his way. While he learned never to piss a woman off, it was hilarious to see how she could get so angry so fast.

It wasn't until nightfall that the group had come up with a solid idea, one they would have to run pass with Kaede and the Higurashi businessman in the hospital.

* * *

**"Other men said they have seen angels, but I have seen thee, and thou art enough." - G. Moore**

Updates will be random, but I promise to update more frequently from now on. Since it's a brand New Year, I want to start off clean and fresh with my stories!

**A Poll has been created! It will be up for a while so afterward go and vote for a new title to a story in need of heavy revision!**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Anyone interested in being a beta- someone who knows their stuff on battles and fights? Because I am going to need a lot of help when the action does take place. So if you're interested and are experienced with action-packed battles- with attention to detail, review or email me. I would appreciate any help at all!**

**ANOTHER NOTE: "Through Glass Eyes" has been nominated as Best AU/AR for Feudal Association's December 2011 Term! Wish Me Luck!**

**AND ANOTHER NOTE: A Cool Summer's Night has won Best Fable in Eternal Legends 2011!**

Until Next chapter...

Sayonara and Happy 2012!


End file.
